Hell's Life
by Monkey-D-Emmy
Summary: Délinquant à la vie rude, Luffy est un jeune garçon vivant dans le centre ville de Rio de Janeiro avec son frère, Ace. Mais son entrée au Lycée va faire basculer sa vie et l'emmener dans des situations des plus complexes où la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale.
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde :) Ca y'est enfin, TOUT les chapitres de cette fic sont écrits ET corrigés.

CHAMPAGNE !

Bon, je vais peut être me calmer un peu u.u

Il n'empêche que cette fic était en cours depuis un an et que ça m'a libéré d'un poids immense d'enfin la finir...

Je crois que j'ai résumé la situation...N'hésitez pas à aller la lire (ou la relire pour ceux où c'est déjà fait) car de nombreuses modifications et changements ont été apportés à celle ci.

Petite précision, il y'a des évocations de Yaoi dans cette fic, des vulgarités et quelques petites séquences de violences mais il n'y a aucun lemon.

Une scène plutôt violente est écrite dans le chapitre 14 il me semble. Je préviens pour les âmes sensibles mais normalement, c'est indiqué pour ne pas qu'il y'ait de surprise.

Evidemment, il y'a quelques couples dans l'histoire...Cette histoire a beaucoup de genres différents et on peut facilement passer de l'eau de rose à l'horreur en passant par la comédie et le drama. Bref, il y'en a pour tout les goûts.

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture u.u.

* * *

Centre ville : Rio de Janeiro : Jeudi vingt huit juin, Dix huit heures trente :

-ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR !

L'aîné entra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte tellement violemment que l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle allait se fissurer en deux.

Il jeta son sac sur la table de la cuisine et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de son petit frère, mangeant des chips devant la télé.

Le plus jeune resta assis là, sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Eh ! Dis pas bonjour surtout ! Lança son grand frère, énervé.

-Lu't ! Fit le cadet en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

-...Tu te demandes pas pourquoi je rentre en gueulant à en faire trembler les murs ?

-Nan...

-Et ça t'intéresserait pas de le savoir ?

-...

-...LUFFY ! RÉPONDS MOI A LA FIN !

-Mais quoi ?! Laisse moi regarder mon anime tranquille ! T'es soûlant à la fin !...Laisse moi deviner ! Tu t'es encore pris un râteau par une meuf de ton lycée ?!

-Nan ! Ça c'était hier ! Laisse moi le temps d'en repérer d'autre ! Soupira-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Avant hier, t'en as bien trouvé deux d'un coup...

-La ferme !

Luffy souffla et engouffra des chips dans sa bouche.

-Alors, ch'est quoi ton emmerde aujourd'hui ?

-Eh ! T'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! Tu te prends des colles tout les jours alors si j'étais toi, je la fermerais !

-Grouille toi ! J'veux continuer mon anime ! S'énerva Luffy.

-En un mot, Garp...

Luffy laissa glisser son paquet de chips des mains,

choqué par le simple prénom de leur grand-père.

Le plastique atterrit sur le canapé et déversa la moitié du sachet sur les coussins.

-Qu..Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..Balbutia-t'il, en se tournant lentement vers son frère.

-Il vient passer quelques jours ici...

Luffy glissa du sofa et atterrit à terre, sous le choc.

-QUOI ?! Hurla-t'il en se relevant, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux devant ses yeux, lui laissant une vue très limitée à ce qui l'entourait.

-Il se ramène pour le week-end...

-Putain ! On est vraiment dans la merde totale !Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive qu'à nous ce genre d'emmerdes !? Ace ! Faut qu'on se barre d'ici avant qu'il se ramène ! Cria-t'il en soufflant sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vision.

-Pour aller où ? Il vient demain en fin d'après midi..

Son frère gémit et laissa sa tête se claquer contre le sol.

-Nan mais je rêve...Souffla-t'il

Ils restèrent longtemps à ne rien dire et Ace brisa ce silence.

-Sinon, ça c'est passé comment ta journée ?

-Comme d'hab...

-Combien ?

-Trois demain soir...

-Bravo, j'te félicite...

-Merci...Répliqua son frère toujours allongé au sol, sans réfléchir vraiment à sa réponse.

-Reste pas couché à terre comme une carpe. Relève toi et va faire tes devoirs..

-Désolé, je suis atteins d'une maladie incurable qui s'appelle la flemme et..Aie !Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Lâche moi !Aceeee !

Ace le prit par son oreille et le traîna vers leur chambre pour prendre le sac à dos de son petit frère avant de retourner dans la cuisine, de le faire s'assoir sur la chaise et de jeter son sac en face de lui, sur la table.

-T'étais pas obliger de me traîner comme un chien dans tout l'appart ! Hurla Luffy, agacé.

-J'voulais faire durer ta souffrance !

-Sadique...Répliqua-t'il en se frottant son oreille.

-Allez, bosse au lieu de te plaindre.

Le cadet souffla longuement et ouvrit son sac, prenant un stylo et son cahier.

Ace se retourna pour préparer le dîner. Mais la télé était restée allumée pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy.

Il vérifia que Ace était bien retourné pour détourner son regard vers la télé et regarder son animé.

Le manège aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Luffy n'avais pas été absorbé par une scène dramatique en plein milieux de l'épisode. Tellement absorbé qu'il en oublia de vérifier que son frère regardait bien les pâtes en train de cuire sur le feu au lieu de le surveiller et l'écran devint subitement noir sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-LUFFY !

Le plus jeune leva ses yeux de chiens battus tout mignons vers son grand frère, d'un air innocent.

-Voui ?

-Travaille !

Luffy prit sa moue habituelle et tenta de se concentrer sur ses équations, la tête posée contre sa main, son coude sur la table.

Il fixa son cahier en clignant de ses grands yeux ronds. Un mal de crâne commença à s'installer de plus en plus dans sa tête et celui-ci craqua au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

-J'comprends rien ! S'énerva-t'il en faisant valser son cahier à l'autre bout de la table.

L'aîné se retourna.

Il était hors de question pour lui de subir les plaintes insupportables de son frère le restant de la soirée.

-Allez Lu' ! Fais un effort ! Demain, c'est les vacances...

-Bah justement,

j'comprends pas comment ces profs de merde peuvent te foutre des trucs pareils juste avant le début des vacances d'été ! Ça me casse les c*******

-Lu' ! Fais gaffe à ton langage merde ! J'en ai marre de te voir jurer à longueur de journée. T'étais pas comme ça avant...

-Tu peux parler Ace, t'es pas mieux...

-Depuis le début du collège, tu traînes avec des gars qui ne sont pour ma part, pas très fréquentable et je sais très bien que t'as été influencé par eux !

-N'importe quoi Ace ! Kidd et Law n'ont rien à voir là dedans ! Arrête de te comporter comme un vieux !

-Je le vois très bien Luffy. De toute façon, l'année prochaine tu ne vas pas dans le même lycée que alors tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de changer un peu d'attitude ! Parce que je commence à en avoir ras le bol moi !

-Tss...

-J'espère que l'année prochaine, t'arrêteras tes conneries...

-...

Luffy n'osait pas regarder Ace en face. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Depuis qu'il était entré en cinquième, ses conneries déjà assez fréquente à l'époque s'étaient multipliées par deux lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de Law et de Kidd la même année. Tous trois faisaient les quatre cents coups ensembles et son comportement à l'égard de tous ne faisait qu'empirer depuis.

Il remit ses affaires dans son sac, quitta brutalement la cuisine et s'enferma dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

Ace soupira. Il y avait encore deux ans, Luffy était un garçon souriant et gentil avec tous le monde. Certes, il faisait le singe en classe mais il était apprécié de tous.

Et puis en cinquième, tout avait dégénéré et Luffy avait commencé à être méprisant envers les autres, même envers son frère...Il faisait des conneries dix fois plus grosses qu'avant et ne cessait de chercher des emmerdes à tout le monde.

Ace se demandait même si son petit frère ne fumait pas. Il s'inquiétait pas mal pour la santé de Luffy et le moindre détail ne devait pas lui échapper.

Il voulait le faire redevenir comme avant, en tant que grand frère, c'était son rôle de le voir s'épanouir. Il voulait retrouver son petit frère. Celui qui souriait tout le temps, celui qu'était toujours sympa avec tout le monde, celui qui se blottissait contre lui, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son frère quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oui, il se l'était promis, qu'il allait réussir, c'était son devoir...

Il l'appela pour manger et celui ci se rua sur son assiette, affamé. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas vraiment changé et restait un éternel glouton.

Il devait bien mangé en tout le triple de ce que Ace pouvait avalé.

Après le repas, Luffy s'installa dans le canapé avec sa glace et continua de regarder la télé sans se soucier de ce que son frère faisait.

Ace débarrassa la table, prit une douche et retourna dans le salon.

-J'vais me coucher, j'suis crevé. À vingt trois heures, tu me rejoins ok ? Pas plus tard sinon tu vas pas réussir à te lever demain.

-Hm-mh...Bonne nuit ! Répondis le plus jeune, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

Ace se laissa tomber dans le lit et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent. Ace n'arrivait pas à dormir avec le vacarme assourdissant qui émanait de la pièce d'à-côté.

-Lu' ! Baisse le son merde ! Cria Ace, énervé, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Il entendit le plus jeune baisser le son avant de le remonter dix secondes après.

L'aîné souffla et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Le temps passa. Ace leva légèrement la tête vers le réveil.

Vingt trois heures trente.

-Luffy ! Viens te coucher tout de suite !

Aucune réponse...

Il se leva en trombe. Luffy n'était pas capable de respecter la moindre chose qu'on lui ordonnait.

-Bon ça suffit Lu' ! Tu viens dormir ou...

Luffy était allongé sur la table basse, inanimé.

-Luffy !

Il s'approcha de lui et lui tassa le front. Pas de fièvre...

Ace sursauta quand Luffy se mit à gémir et à se tourner sur le côté.

Il le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras avant qu'il n'atteignit le sol.

Il soupira de soulagement. Encore un peu et il allait finir à terre.

Il souleva doucement son petit frère et le transporta dans la chambre.

Ace partit une demi seconde dans le salon pour éteindre la télé et retourna auprès de son frère.

Il rabattit la couette sur eux et se recoucha.

-Ace...

-Pardon Lu', je t'ai...

-Sabo...ZzZ...

Ace eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le prénom de son deuxième frère disparut il y a longtemps de cela. Luffy était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé.

La mine de son petit frère se crispa et celui ci serra plus fermement la couverture.

Ace se redressa sur le matelas.

-Oï, Lu', Ça va ?

Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son visage pâle. Il gémissait et se débattait dans son sommeil.

Ace le prit dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer

-Oï Lu', qu'est-c'qui s'passe petit frère ? Murmura-t'il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le visage de son frère s'apaisa et celui ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-Ace..?...Marmonna-t'il les yeux brumeux.

-Luffy ! Ça va ? Je suis soulagé que tu...

-Mais lâche moi à la fin !J'suis plus un bébé ! Hurla- t'il en se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère.

-Mais Luffy ! Je...

-C'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Laisse moi dormir maint'nant ! Cria-t'il, en se retournant sur le côté opposé à son frère.

Ace le regarda tristement. Comment avait-il pu autant changé en aussi peu de temps ?

Il s'allongea dos à dos à son frère, les larmes aux yeux, sans qu'il sache qu'à côté de lui, Luffy avait une larme qui coulait à sa joue. Une larme qui lui piquait et qui lui laissait un goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

Luffy s'écarta légèrement de Ace et serra sa main contre son coeur.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur. Il avait encore fait surface..LUI...Ce visage abominable...Ce sourire malsain...Ces yeux remplie de haine et de terreur...

Il regarda l'heure. Deux heures et demi du matin...

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais il n'allait arrivé à oublier ce visage. Celui qui le hantait presque toute les nuits depuis deux ans Depuis ce jour, ou cette nuit plutôt...

Il laissa ses larmes couler malgré lui.

Toutes ces personnes qu'il faisait souffrir par ses actes depuis ce jour...

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il gardait sa haine envers lui dans son coeur et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et à qui il tenait finissaient par en subir les conséquences.

Mais jamais il n'allait être en mesure de se remettre de cet incident. Et puis son frère, son cher frère, celui qui avait disparu quelques jours avant que le cauchemar commence. Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à Ace et à lui au moins ?

Sabo...

Il tenta de ravaler ses larmes et sortit du lit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

"Je ne te lâcherais pas Monkey . D . Luffy ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'appartiendras, tu peux en être sûr !"

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Elles l'harcelaient sans arrêt.

Il se retint de ne pas casser le verre qu'il avait entre les doigts par la simple force de sa poigne et but d'une traite le contenu de son verre avant de le reposer violemment sur la table.

Il repartit dans la chambre en se mordant la lèvre tellement fort que du sang aurait pu en sortir à tout moment.

Il jeta un œil à son frère endormi. Il regrettait de le faire souffrir ainsi mais il devait le protéger de ce fou furieux. Si il ne voulait pas qu'Ace subissent le même sort que lui, il fallait qu'il continue à faire régner la terreur dans les 4 coins de Rio. Même si il aurait bien voulu s'en passer et que cette idée lui déplaisait plus que tout...

Il s'allongea dans le lit. Il se souvenait qu'avant, quand il avait des problèmes, il lui suffisait de se blottir près de son frère qui ne cessait de le rassurer pour oublier tout ces soucis et s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le moment où il avait rejeté Ace tout à l'heure refit subitement surface dans sa tête et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

Il observa Ace. Enfin plutôt, essaya. Il y parvenait à peine tellement sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes.

-Pardonne moi Ace...Pleura-t'il doucement en se retenant de ne pas criser.

Il se tourna sur le côté et se calma petit à petit.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Ace une fois ses larmes séchés.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras de son frère et tout lui expliquer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, si il apprenait que...

Luffy se mit en colère contre lui même et se dégagea des couvertures avant de faire le tour du lit.

Il vérifia qu'Ace dormait bien et s'allongea à côté de lui en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne..

Quand il était à ses côtés, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien lui arriver. Il l'avait toujours protéger de tout les dangers...

Son grand frère...

Il sentit ses forces partirent petits à petits et ses paupière devenir lourdes.

-Bonne nuit grand frère...Marmonna-t'il dans un dernier souffle avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

POV Luffy

-LÂCHE MOI ENFOIRÉ !

J'avais beau me débattre, rien à faire. Je sentais le visage de mon agresseur se rapprocher dangereusement du mien petit à petit.

-DÉGAGE ! JE VEUX PAS DE TOI, TU COMPREND ÇA ?! Hurlai-je, les yeux rouges.

-Mais moi je te veux ! Tu es à moi, Monkey . D . Luffy ! A moi et à moi seul ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Je crachai du sang au visage de son agresseur.

-LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ABRUTI !

Je me débattis et gémis de douleur lorsque celui-ci plaqua mon dos au mur.

Mon ennemi ne voulait pas me lâcher, ni même me laisser respirer.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Rien à faire, il était trop fort pour moi...

-BAS LES PATTES CONNARD !

J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de nous et balancer un gros coup de poing sur le visage de mon agresseur en question.

Ce dernier fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la rue et je tombai à terre avec souffrance.

-TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA, TRAFALGAR. LAW !

-TU CROIS QUE J'VAIS TE LAISSER LE VIOLER COMME ÇA SANS RIEN DIRE ?!

-JE LE VIOLAIS PAS ! JE LUI APPRENAIS LE PLAISIR D'ÊTRE AVEC MOI !

-AH OUAIS ?! ET TU CROIS QU'IL ETAIT HEUREUX COMME ÇA ?!

Une baston s'enclencha. Je ne voyais rien. Je n'avais même plus la force de bouger. Je n'entendais que des bruits sourd.

Je sentis quelqu'un me porter dans ses bras et j'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Law me regardait, visiblement inquiet.

-Eh, ça va ?

Je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre et fis un malaise.

* * *

Je me réveillai, allongé sur un canapé blanc dans une maison qui m'était inconnue.

J'essayai de me lever mais je souffrais et j'avais mal partout dans l'intégralité de mon corps.

-Reste tranquille Luffy...

Je levai doucement la tête et vis Law, assis sur un fauteuil.

-Law...

-Repose toi, tu as été gravement blessé. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges pour le moment.

-...Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Demandai-je, d'une voix faible..

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser faire ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

-...Merci...Dis-je, simplement, en souriant légèrement...

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il tourne autour de toi comme ça ?

-Une semaine ou deux...

-T'en as jamais parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non. Je veux pas le dire...Ou plutôt, je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'préfère pas, c'est tout. C'est comme ça.

-...Bon d'accord. Après tout, c'est ta vie privée. T'en fais c'que u veux..

Je n'allais tout de même pas dévoiler ma vie à l'une des plus grande pointures du collège et qui plus est, ça ne le regardait pas.

-Rendors toi Luffy, t'as besoin de te reposer...

-Je dois retrouver mon frère...

-T'en fais pas pour ça, j'l'ai appelé. J'lui ai dis que tu restais dormir à la maison jusqu'à demain...

-Et j'peux savoir comment t'as fais pour trouver son numéro et savoir qui s'est ? Me méfiai-je.

-...Tu poses trop de questions Monkey . D . Luffy...

-Réponds au moins à celle là ! M'offusquai-je.

-N'était-il pas dans le même collège que toi avant ? Sache que je suis dans le bahut depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je connais ton frère..

Je me tus. Ce n'était pas très clair mais bon...De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance..

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'a rien dit à mon frère concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer...Sinon...

Mon coeur se mit à battre tellement vite que je le sentais dans ma poitrine.

-Détends toi, j'm'assurerais qu'il s'approche plus de toi..

-...

-J'voudrais que tu restes avec nous. Ça t'éviteras d'avoir des problèmes avec ce type..

-Pourquoi je resterais avec des gens qui font du mal à tout le monde. Grognai-je.

-..La vie de chacun est différente. Certains ont plus de chances que d'autres et Kidd et moi, nous faisons partis de la catégorie des gens qui méprisent ce monde au plus au point pour ce qu'il nous a subit.

Je me tus. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui était arrivé mais j'allais pas demander ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie alors que je lui avais dis quelques minutes avant de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires.

-Ça sert à rien de débattre plus longtemps sur le sujet, va dormir.

-Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir après ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Je comprends ce qu'il t'arrives. C'est vrai que cela doit être extrêmement traumatisant pour toi, mais reste tranquille. Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets.

Je me demandais bien ce qui le poussait à être aussi gentil avec moi alors qu'avec les autres, c'était le diable incarné.

Je regardai mon corps, il y avait des bandages partout.

-Tu m'as même soigné ?!

-Mon père était un grand médecin. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait sur la médecine..

-Merci...De faire tout ça pour moi...

-De rien, c'est normal...

C'est clair, il ne me considérait pas comme les autres...Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez moi ?

Je préférais rester méfiant, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu être capable de faire...

Je laissai retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller et me rendormis, l'esprit un peu plus apaisé.

Fin du POV

* * *

Il se réveilla contre le torse de son frère, se demandant pourquoi tout ses souvenirs revenait à la surface brusquement. Cette histoire, c'était comment il avait rencontré Law et qu'il était devenu comme eux au fil des années...

L'année prochaine, il ne les verra plus et il devra se débrouiller tout seul pour lutter contre ce mec.

Une larme recommença à couler à sa joue.

-Luffy ?

Il releva la tête et vit son frère, se frottant les yeux et le regardant, un peu surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, rien ! T'inquiètes, j'ai dû trop bouger en dormant, excuse moi ! Balbutia-t'il en se dégageant de Ace.

Ace l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends Luffy, j'ai très bien vu que ça n'allais pas. Explique moi ce qui ne va pas...

-N'importe quoi, je vais très bien !

-Fais pas l'idiot Luffy ! Tu sais pas mentir ! T'as les yeux rouges et il y a des larmes sur tes joues ! Explique moi !

-Laisse moi tranquille !

Hurla-t'il en se dégageant de son bras.

Ace l'attrapa au vol et le plaqua sur le matelas.

-Arrête Luffy ! Tu me rends malade à dire ça sans arrêt ! Ça fait deux ans que je vois qu'il y a un truc ! J'en ai ras le bol Lu' ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! On est frère !

-Dégage Ace ! On est même pas frère biologique en plus !

Ace fut choqué de ses paroles..

-Luffy...Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-il, tremblant doucement.

-Fais pas semblant Ace, je sais très bien qu'on est pas frère de sang. Me prends pas pour un con.

Luffy se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et se retourna à l'autre bout du lit, se recroquevillant sur lui même...

-Lu'...

-Laisse moi dormir !

Ace lui sauta dessus et le maintint entre ces bras.

-Mais lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui t'arrives !

-Mais Ace !

-DIS MOI CE QUI NE VAS PAS !

Luffy laissa ses larmes couler malgré lui.

-J'peux pas te l'dire ! Si je te le dis...Non, je peux pas Ace !

-Tu peux tout me dire Luffy ! On a rien à se cacher tout les deux ! Tu te souviens ? On s'étais promis de toujours tout nous dire !

-J'peux pas...J'veux pas...que tu subisse la même chose que moi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles !?

-JE PEUX RIEN TE DIRE !

-PARLE !

Luffy se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Petit frère, calme toi. Personne ne te fera de mal si c'est ça que tu penses...

-Au contraire ! C'est moi qui veut pas qu'on te fasse du mal !

-Mais pourquoi tu crois ça ?

Luffy ravala bruyamment ses larmes, à deux doigts d'exploser la vérité à son frère...

À suivre ❤


	2. Chapter 2

-JE VEUX PAS QUE TU TE FASSES VIOLER !

Il éclata la vérité au grand jour. Heureusement qu'Ace était assis sur un matelas sinon il serait certainement tombé d'effroi devant cette nouvelle inattendue.

Luffy explosa. Ses larmes ne cessèrent de s'écouler.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, ne savant plus qui faire ni quoi dire.

-Lu...Luffy...tu..tu t'es fais...

-Presque...Si Law n'avait pas été la..

Il se jeta dans les bras d'Ace, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

-Mais...Luffy, pourquoi ne m'en as jamais tu parler ?!

-Parce que...Si je l'aurais fais...Il m'a menacé de te le faire à toi aussi ! Ce type est un malade Ace ! Je veux pas que tu subisses la même souffrance que moi j'ai dû enduré ! Je sais que tu vas me dis que je suis qu'un faible...Mais ça m'a traumatisé...Avoua-t'il en pleurant.

-Luffy, je comprends que cela t'es traumatisé. Tu n'es pas faible, bien au contraire !Tu as continué à faire comme si de rien n'était durant deux ans. Mais écoute Luffy, même si il te menace, tu dois me dire quand il t'arrive des trucs comme ça, tu comprends ?

-Oui, mais...Je veux pas qu'il te le fasse ! Ace, ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air ! Ce type est vraiment dangereux !

-Calme toi Luffy ! Il ne pourra jamais savoir que tu me l'as dis !

-Il le saura bien un jour ! Ce type sait tout sur tout ! Et quand ça arrivera, jamais je pourrais me le pardonner d'être rester aussi impuissant devant lui ! Cria Luffy, des larmes dans la voix.

Ace tenta de calmer son petit frère par des caresses dans ses cheveux et dans son dos. Il savait que ce moment avait du être éprouvant pour Luffy.

-Ne t'en fais pas Luffy, je te promet qu'il ne s'approchera plus de toi, je te protégerais...

-Mais je veux pas qu'il te viole ! Hurla Luffy en serrant plus fermement le T-Shirt de son frère.

-Il ne me fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Si Law t'as sauvé, alors il ne t'as pas fais de mal...

-Il m'a plaqué sur le mur...et m'a embrassé de force...Murmura-t'il en suffoquant.

Ace fut enragé d'apprendre que quelque un avait osé forcé à faire cela à son frère.

-Si il s'approche de moi ou encore pire, de toi, j'peux t'assurer qu'il passera même pas par l'hôpital et qu'il ira direct crevé en enfers. Grogna Ace, enragé..

-Ace...

-Je te promet que personne ne te feras plus de mal. Reste avec moi et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Luffy hocha légèrement la tête, tentant de ravaler ses larmes et se blottit contre le torse de son frère

Ace le pris dans ses bras. Il passa quelques temps à le rassurer, le consoler, avec des mots gentils et attendrissant, reflétant avec perfection son rôle de grand frère.

Luffy finit par se rendormir quelques temps plus tard, terrassé par la fatigue.

Il replia sa tête contre le torse d'Ace et serra plus fermement sa poigne sur le T-shirt de son frère.

Ace le laissa dormir contre lui. Si il faisait une rechute, il allait avoir besoin de lui pour le soutenir et le réconforter.

* * *

-Eh, Lu', réveille toi, faut allez en cours...

Ace secouait son petit frère, ne voulant pas se réveiller.

-Allez Luffy !

Luffy gémit et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-Hmm...Laisse moi dormir Ace...Murmura-t'il, tout ensommeillé.

-Je peux pas Lu' , faut que t'ailles en cours ! Demain, tu pourras dormir longtemps si tu veux.

-Mais il y a papi demain aussi...

-J'vais m'arranger. Allez Luffy, courage, c'est le dernier jour !

Luffy gémit plus fort et se retourna dans le lit, incapable de se lever.

Le plus jeune balança un oreiller à l'aîné qui n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver puisqu'il retomba à même pas quarante centimètres de Luffy.

Ace souffla et pris son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Demanda Luffy, les yeux à peine ouvert.

-J'ai pas le choix, excuse moi d'avance petit frère.

Le cerveau en compote, Luffy saisissait à peine ce que Ace disait et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allais faire.

Ace le fit s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Celui-ci tomba et finit étalé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

Il le remit sur le rebord en le tenant cette fois ci pour ne pas qu'il tombe en avant, pris la pomme de douche glacée avant de l'exposer devant le dos de son frère et l'aspergea d'eau froide.

Le plus jeune hurla sous le choc glacial atteignant son cerveau.

-C'est bon, t'es réveillé ?

-T'es malade Ace !

-Allez, grouille toi au lieu de râler !

Luffy grogna et se dirigea à la cuisine, marchant comme un zombie en dépression.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et se frotta les yeux, prenant ainsi une moue enfantine adorable.

-Mange Luffy, ça te redonnera un peu d'énergie.

Luffy avala un peu de son petit déjeuner avant de retomber raide mort, la tête dans son bol de céréale.

Ace roula des yeux et releva la tête de son petit frère couverte de lait et de corn Flakes avant que celui ci finisse asphyxier par manque d'air.

-Excuse moi, j'suis crevé...Lança Luffy, la figure pleine de céréale.

-Sans blague, j'l'avais pas remarqué ! J'pensais même que tu serais capable de participer aux J.O de cet été tu vois !

-Arrête Ace, c'est pas le moment. Marmonna Luffy en appuyant sa tête sur son bras, le coude sur la table, en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son bol.

Ace n'osa plus rien dire. Il savait que quand Luffy était dans cet état, il ne valait mieux pas l'emmerder de trop.

Il finit quand même par lâcher quelques mots.

-Allez Lu', fais un effort ! C'est le dernier jour et après tu pourras faire c'que tu veux !

Luffy lui lança un regard noir.

Évidement, Ace comprenait pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvais poil mais il pensait l'avoir un minimum réconforter avec ce qui s'était passé la veille mais à croire que non...

Et la visite de papi le soir n'allait pas arranger les choses...

Il regarda sa montre et laissa échapper un petit cri.

Il prit son sac et celui de son frère et attrapa en plein vol, Luffy à moitié endormi dans son bol.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ace ?!

-On est hyper en retard Lu' !

-Mais j'ai pas fini mes céréales !

Luffy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et gonfla ses joues après que son frère lui eut crié qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Ace ne comprenait pas le comportement de son petit frère. Le soir, il pleurait puis se calmait après que Ace l'ait réconforter et le lendemain, il faisait la gueule et ensuite il boudait en prenant une moue de gamin de 4 ans. Si dans deux minutes il se mettait à rire sans raison, Ace allait définitivement conclure que son frère était un bipolaire de première...Ou plutôt un tripolaire ou un quadruplepolaire...

Ils arrivèrent devant le collège de Luffy quelques minutes plus tard.

Ace lâcha son petit frère qui atterrit la tête dans le mur de l'entrée et jeta son sac à côté.

-Bonne journée, à ce soir Lu' !

Luffy grommela des insultes incompréhensibles, la tête enfoncée dans le béton.

Il se dégagea et remit son sac sur son épaule en soufflant.

-Une nouvelle journée de merde dans un endroit de merde dans des salles de classes de merde dans des couloirs de merde dans une cour de merde dans une cantine de merde dans...Bref, j'vais m'arrêtez là...Pensa-t'il, énervé.

Il traversa le couloir vide et ouvrit, dans sa délicatesse habituelle, la porte de la salle de classe.

-Lu't ! Désolé, j'suis crevé, j'ai pas dormi ! Dit-il en se dirigeant à sa place.

-MONKEY . D . LUFFY ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR !

L'interpellé fit demi tour en soufflant et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Luffy s'arrêta net et un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps.

Il avait oublié un petit détail...

Le directeur...C'était son grand père...

-Et merde...Pensa-t'il.

Il entra sans plus de délicatesse que tout à l'heure, dans le bureau.

-Tiens ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à te revoir ici morveux ! Plaisanta Garp.

Luffy se laissa tomber dans l'un des sièges devant le bureau.

-Je peux pas te rajouter une heure de colle quand même ! Étant donné que je viens chez vous ce soir, je vais pas te laisser ici toute la nuit, la veille des vacances !

-Ah bon ? Lanca Luffy, la voix ensommeillée, pas du tout convaincu par les paroles du vieillard.

-Oulah, ça va pas toi ! Remarqua Garp en rapprochant son visage de celui de Luffy.

-Nan, j'suis crevé...Répondit-t'il, complètement avachit sur le fauteuil

-Un peu de tenue quand même !

Luffy bailla pour toute réponse.

Garp soupira et s'approcha dangereusement de lui en brandissant son poing.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, la scène qui va suivre est censurée pour cause de maltraitance extrême envers un pauvre enfant inoffensif de quinze ans.

Merci pour votre compréhension.

Cordialement, Margot.

* * *

Après une bataille sans merci entre les deux Monkey, Luffy n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'infirmerie, légèrement gravement blessé.

-Eh bien, il ne t'as pas loupée ! Lança l'infirmière en bandant une des plaies du jeune garçon.

Elle n'eut comme réponse que le grognement intérieur de luffy, furieux.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie au moment de la sonnerie. Il traversa alors la cour et se laissa tomber contre un mur, complètement épuisé.

-Oï, Lu' ! Tu dors ?

Luffy ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fit face à Law et Kidd, non loin derrière lui.

-Oh...Salut les mecs..Marmonna Luffy en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?T'as des bandage partout ! Et t'as l'air en forme...

Luffy lui lança un regard noir.

-Hé ! T'es sérieux là Luffy ?!C'est ton dernier jour ici et tu tires une gueule pas possible ! Lança Kidd.

-J'fais pas la gueule ! J'suis crevé, c'est pas pareil...

-Allez Luffy, ramène toi ! On ne va quand même pas rester à dormir ici alors qu'on peut tout faire sans se prendre de sanction ?C'est l'occasion de foutre le gros bordel ! Glissa Law en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Luffy gémit alors que ses amis l'entraînaient déjà en direction des plus grosses conneries possibles.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Luffy tenait à peine debout. Il avait été embarqué dans tous les coups foireux de Law et de Kidd.

De la première guerre mondiale de bouffe au balançage de Sodas dans les couloirs en passant par l'inondation des salles de cours et en finissant par taguer tous les murs du lycée.

Ses amis s'éclataient alors que lui avait plus l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon qu'autre chose !

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et aperçut à la seconde même après avoir franchit un pied dans la pièce, un scénario des plus étranges.

Son frère se faisait poursuivre par Garp qui le pourchassait avec un rouleau de papier toilette dans une main et une louche dans l'autre.

Luffy ne prit même pas la peine de se demander ce qui se passait. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et fut emporté par le sommeil instantanément, trop fatigué pour réfléchir aux emmerdes de son frère.

À suivre ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

-ARRÊTE PAPY !

Ace continuait à courir dans l'appartement sans cesse. Son grand père ne voulait décidément pas le lâcher...

-SALE GOSSE ! REVIENS ICI !

Si Garp avait un rouleau de papier toilette , c'est parce qu'il avait voulu faire la cuisine. Il avait demandé à Ace de lui rapporté de l'essuie-tout mais le jeune garçon lui a ramené le PQ à la place.

Ace se retrouva donc pourchassé par un son grand père alors que Luffy dormait dans le canapé, sans se soucier de son frère.

-HÉ ! LUFFY ! TU POURRAIS M'AIDER AU LIEU DE PIONCER ! S'offusqua Ace en retournant sa tête vers lui et en continuant à courir.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Luffy était trop fatigué pour se réveiller d'un simple hurlement de la part de son frère.

* * *

La course poursuite fut terminée par une victoire de Garp. Ace finit sa course sur le tapis avec une pile de bosse sur le crâne.

Ace et Garp finirent de préparer le repas et mangèrent en silence. Ace prenait quand même ses distances et Luffy continuait de dormir et même l'odeur de la viande ne l'avait pas réveiller.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme malgré les nombreuses intervention de Ace pour empêcher son papy de frapper Luffy pour le réveiller.

Et Ace finissait par en avoir assez de tout cela.

-J'vais emmené Luffy au lit avant qu'il ne finisse encore plus mal au point qu'il ne l'es déjà. Décréta Ace en s'approchant de son petit frère.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le conduisit dans la chambre.

Pas de gémissement de la part de son petit frère, rien. Même pas la force de bouger un seul de ses membres.

Ace ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué de toute sa vie.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et remit la couverture sur son frère endormi.

-Bonne nuit...Chuchota Ace en éteignant la lumière de la chambre avant de fermer doucement la porte.

-Eh ! J'dors où moi ?! Grogna le vieux.

-T'as qu'à dormir sur l'canapé...Où rentre chez toi...Débrouille toi...Lança Ace en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-C'est moi l'invité j'te rappelle ! Cria-t'il à l'attention d'Ace.

-Ouais, bah si tu m'avais pas poursuivi avec du PQ, on en serait peut être pas arriver là. Et cris moins fort, tu vas réveiller Luffy...

-M'en fous ! Ce gosse a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place ! Un vrai délinquant de première celui là ! Qu'est-c'que t'as à dire pour ta défense sur l'éducation de ton petit frère ?! Hein Ace ?!

-Ferme la ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi alors que tu l'as sauvagement abandonné à la naissance !

-Ça fait que quelques années que je sais que je suis son grand père, j'te rappelle !

-Et alors ?! Tu sais comment j'l'ai récupéré hein ?! Non, t'en sais rien ! Alors ferme la si tu veux pas que j'te mette à la porte !

-Parle à ton grand père sur un autre ton Ace !

-J'fais ce que j'veux ! T'es pas mon grand père j'te rappelle !

-Hmm...Ace...

Il se retourna et vit son petit frère entrer dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux.

-Désolé Lu', on t'a réveillé...On va faire un peu plus attention maintenant. Va dormir, t'es encore fatigué..

Luffy hocha faiblement la tête, décidant d'obéir enfin aux ordres pour une fois.

Il repartit dans la chambre, laissant les deux autres à leur sort.

-Tu vois ? J't'avais dis de faire moins de bruit ! Grimaça Ace, sans crier.

-Tu veux rire ?! C'est toi qui gueulait le plus !

-Non c'est pas vrai, c'est toi !

-Non c'est toi !

-C'est toi !

-VOS GUEULES !

Le cri de Luffy raisonna dans tout l'appartement, faisant presque trembler les murs..

-Attends ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dis le mioche ?! Cria Garp, énervé.

Le vieux était prêt à entrer dans la chambre mais Ace le retint, bien décidé à ce que Luffy ne se prenne pas de coups supplémentaires avec ses blessures.

-Laisse le dormir, chuchota calmement Ace à Garp.

Garp ne voulut rien entendre et entra en trombe dans la chambre des deux frères après avoir débattu longuement avec Ace.

Luffy était profondément endormi dans les draps et Ace avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à l'idée de voir son petit frère se faire poursuivre lui aussi par l'autre cinglé alors qu'il était fatigué et mal en point.

Ace finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeta sur le vieux avant de le pousser en dehors de la chambre et de fermer la porte à clé, réussissant à le faire dégager en dehors de la pièce.

Il tourna la tête vers Luffy, il n'avait pas été réveillé.

-Eh ! Ouvre moi tout de suite, Ace !

-Chuuuttt ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Chuchota Ace à travers la porte.

-M'en fous, t'ouvres ça tout de suite !

Ace ignora les injures de Garp en vérifiant si Luffy ne se réveillait pas suite aux cris du vieillard à côté.

Mais non, ça va, quand Luffy décidait de vraiment dormir pour la nuit, il avait un sommeil de plomb...

-Tu m'ouvres tout de suite Ace !

-Nan ! J'te laisserais pas frappé Luffy alors qu'il est déjà hyper amoché !

-Sale gosse ! Hurla Garp !

Il s'éloigna en pestant. Ace était crevé lui aussi et décida d'aller se coucher.

Il se blottit contre son petit frère, exténué.

-Je ne te laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Même pas grand père...Murmura-t'il avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ace se leva d'humeur maussade. Il avait mal dormit dû aux hurlements et aux ronflements de son grand père. Luffy ronflait un peu aussi des fois mais jamais comme ça.

Luffy dormait encore. C'était les vacances donc Ace l'avait laissé tranquille.

Il posa la nourriture sur la table garnie. Il avait aussi laissé son grand père à terre. Il était tombé durant la nuit. Qu'il ne comptait pas sur Ace pour le remettre correctement.

Ace souffla. Il allait devoir encore supporter son grand père deux jours.

Et Luffy qui n'était pas bien en ce moment...

Il n'avait qu'une envie, foutre le vieux à la porte.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme ci il avait le choix.

Il finit de mettre la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche rafraîchissante afin de se réveiller.

Il entendis un boucan infernal de l'autre côté du mur suite à la fin de son bain.

Il enroula une serviette sur lui et retourna dans le salon.

-Oï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Fit-t'il en ouvrant la porte en toute délicatesse, comme à son habitude.

Il vit son petit frère se faire courir après par Garp. Mais pas de PQ ni de louche, juste les poings brandis vers Luffy.

-REVIENS ICI, SALE GOSSE !

-AAAAHHHHH ! A L'AIDE ACEEEEEE !

Ace aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais comment luter contre Garp ?

Il se mit à poursuivre Garp en lui criant de le laisser tranquille.

* * *

Le reste du week-end fut infernal pour Ace et Luffy. Si bien qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

* * *

Centre ville : Rio de Janeiro : Dimanche trente et un juillet : Dix huit heures.

Garp venait enfin de quitter la maison en laissant quelques souvenirs sur son passage.

Les deux frères n'en pouvaient plus. C'était les vacances et ils étaient encore plus crevés que pendant les cours.

Ils avaient été poursuivis dans l'appartement pendant des heures et des heures, se prenant des raclées monumental pour un rien.

Et c'était l'invité qui faisait souffrir les autres.

-Argh ! J'en peux plus de ce type ! Souffla Luffy, étalé de tout son être sur le tapis.

-Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne vienne plus ici. Suffoqua Ace, avachit sur le canapé.

-Ace, on peut hiberner en plein été ? Demanda Luffy, les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Nan, mais avec tout les blessures qu'on a, on peut dormir pendant quelques jours...Murmura Ace en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère.

-Le paradis...Marmonna Luffy.

-Bah maintenant, t'as plus qu'a avoir le courage d'aller dans l'lit.

Luffy cessa de sourire pour gémir et enfonça sa tête dans le tapis plein de poussière.

-La flemme ! Je peux plus bouger ! Se plaignit-t'il

-En même temps, tu t'es pris quelques coups de casseroles sur la tête et t'es tombé des tonnes de fois. Tu vas avoir des hématomes de malade...

-je sais..Grimaça Luffy.

Ace avait été salement amoché aussi mais un peu moins que son frère.

L'ainé eut finalement le courage de se lever pour prendre Luffy dans ses bras et le mettre dans le canapé avant de retourner dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Il banda les différentes plaies de son frère et le soigna du mieux qu'il put.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et fit la même chose pour ses blessures personnelles.

Incapable de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire, ils s'endormirent, l'un avachit sur l'autre, sans demander leur reste.

* * *

Ace se réveilla bien longtemps plus tard. Dehors, l'orage battait son plein...

Il se leva, les membres encore un peu engourdis et se dirigea vers son téléphone pour voir la date et l'heure.

Il alluma l'appareil. Mercredi deux juillet...Ils avaient dormis deux jours d'affilé...

-Record battu...Marmonna Ace entre ses dents en jetant son téléphone sur la table

Il se mit aux fourneaux. Il connaissait son petit frère. Dès qu'il allait se réveiller, la première chose qu'il allait dire c'était...

-Dégage le vieux ! Hurla luffy en se redressant en sueur.

Il finit à terre. S'étant levé trop brutalement, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué l'écart entre le fauteuil et le vide.

-Bon retour à la réalité ! Pouffa Ace.

-Il est quelle heure ? Murmura Luffy en frottant ses yeux et ses cheveux.

-Tu peux aussi demander quel jour on est ' Il est dix huit heures trente et on est lundi.

-Quoi ?! Lundi ?! On a dormir deux jours d'affilé ?!

-A croire que oui...

-En tout cas, j'me sens en pleine forme ! Lança Luffy en se relevant.

-Tant mieux. Parce que Vendredi, j'te dis pas comment t'es revenus...

-Kidd et Law m'ont fais courir partout ! Et puis, j'avais mal dormi ! Se justifia Luffy.

-Oui, je sais, mais viens m'aider à préparer le dîner. Je suppose que t'as la dalle...

-Carrément !

Ils préparèrent un repas comme ils n'en avaient jamais faits avec plus de viande qu'ils ne pouvaient en consommer en deux jours et le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur avec un Luffy qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre inépuisable et qui piquait sans arrêt dans l'assiette d'Ace.

Après le repas, Luffy s'installa dans le canapé et fouilla les chaînes à la recherche d'un anime.

Ace, qui n'avait rien à faire *en autre puisqu'il avait la flemme de faire le ménage après le passage de Garp*, s'assit dans le canapé à côté de son frère.

-Dis Ace, vu qu'on a dormit pendant deux jours, on va quand même dormir ce soir ?

-Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

-Je sais pas, sortir dehors, faire des trucs cool à deux..

Ace commença à se méfier de son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par trucs cool ?

-J'sais pas moi...

-Si tu veux aller en boîte, faire les tournée des bars, et finir drogué, j'te dis tout de suite non.

-Bah non, j'ai pas dis ça ! J'veux dire, allez au cinoch ou au resto ou juste se balader, enfin je sais pas moi !

-Ok bah, on ira faire un tour tout à l'heure alors !

-Pourquoi tout à l'heure ? On a qu'a y' aller tout de suite !

Ace indiqua d'un léger coup de tête le reste de l'appartement pour montrer tout le rangement qu'ils devaient faire. Mais Luffy ne comprit pas.

-Pourquoi tu tournes la tête comme ça ?

-Abruti ! T'as pas vu tout le rangement que j'ai à faire ?!

-Bah, ça va encore, t'auras qu'à ranger demain !

Ace soupira et prit les clés de l'appart en disant à Luffy de prendre son manteau.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Luffy était plutôt content de retrouver la fraîcheur de l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre et discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Ils continuèrent leur route en direction d'un bon restaurant.

Un passant traversa la route dans l'autre sens des deux frères...

Luffy sentit tout de suite une aura noire au dessus de lui. On ne pouvait pas voir sa tête, elle était enfouie dans la capuche de sons sweat noir.

-Je te l'ai dis Luffy, tu ne m'échapperas jamais...

Les murmures de l'homme atteints les oreilles de Luffy quand celui ci passa à côté de lui et le frôla.

Luffy se retourna brusquement. Il n'était plus là...

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Pas de doute, c'était lui.

-Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Non, rien, t'en fais pas Ace, j'ai cru voir passé un truc.

Durant le reste du trajet, Luffy resta agglutiné à son frère alors que sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenté.

Luffy resta tendu le reste de la soirée, même au restaurant. Il levait les yeux de son assiette et regardait partout autour de lui pendait qu'Ace se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à la maison vers une heure du matin. Luffy s'était recroquevillé sur lui même dans le salon et regardait la télé sans vraiment la regarder.

-Bon, Luffy, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?! Ne recommence pas à vouloir me le cacher ! Je t'ai déjà dis l'autre jour de toujours tout m'avouer !

-Le type avec la capuche qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure, c'était mon agresseur.

Ace resta figé un moment devant son frère, inquiet.

-Il m'a même dis qu'il ne me lâcherait pas ! Ace, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux et commença à sangloter.

Ace s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras réconfortant. Il avait horreur de voir Luffy pleurer, cela lui rappelait le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

-Luffy, je t'ai promis de te protéger non ? Alors reste tranquille et tout va bien se passer, je te le jure. Jamais plus il n'osera t'approché...

Luffy hocha discrètement la tête et s'agrippa au T-shirt d'Ace.

Luffy n'était pas une racaille. Il avait juste vécu des moments horrible lui enlevant toute raison d'être lui même. Il était resté avec ses protecteurs. Même si deux d'entre eux l'ont tournés vers le chemin du mal, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et sur son frère. Mais la peur était plus forte que tout et Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'avantage en pensant à son visage.

Ace s'était endormi avec Luffy dans ses bras. Ses crises de narcolepsie devenaient de plus en plus fréquente et Ace pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe comment et n'importe quand, même en mangeant.

Luffy se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise de son grand frère et se dirigea vers le frigo. C'était une habitude chez lui de piller le frigo à deux heures du matin.

Il prit quelques tranches de jambon et ferma le frigo. La clarté de la lune éclairait légèrement l'appartement avec sa grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la capitale du Brésil.

Il regarda un moment le paysage. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir. Forcément à près avoir hiberner deux jours...

Il se demandait malgré tout si une fois arrivé au lycée, il allait continuer à faire des conneries.

Cela allait être certainement beaucoup moins drôle qu'avec Law et Kidd vu qu'il n'allait plus être avec eux. Il n'allait plus être besoin de rester une racaille..

Si il voulait rester avec eux, il devait devenir comme eux, il se serait fais rejeter sinon. Et puis quand il était à leurs côtés, son agresseur ne s'approchait pas de lui, alors il avait préféré devenir une racaille que de subir de nouveau la souffrance et la douleur.

Mais il avait honte d'être aussi faible et sans défense. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il resta très longtemps à observer les lumières de la ville. Il sentit malgré tout la fatigue et l'ennui se faire ressentir à travers son corps peu à peu.

Il allait se coucher quand il entendit Ace se réveiller.

-Luffy, tu ne dors pas encore ? Marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux.

-Non, j'allais le faire...

-Mais il est 4h du mat Lu' !

-Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

-Bah oui !

-Ah bah, bonne nuit alors ! Lança gaiment Luffy en s'éloignant.

Ace soupira en lui souhaitant bonne nuit aussi. Il le trouvait désespérant des fois...

Ace rentra dans la chambre quelques temps plus tard et pouffa discrètement en voyant son petit frère profondément endormi, bavant sur son oreiller.

Oui, vraiment désespérant...

À suivre ❤


	4. Chapter 4

-ACEEE !

-Quoi ?

-J'peux allez chez Law ce soir ? Il m'a invité moi et Kidd !

-Demain, tu reprends les cours Lu'...Alors, non.

-Allez s'teuplait ! Ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est pas vu et j'les verrai plus l'année prochaine ! Steuplait !Steuplait ! Ace !

Ace soupira.

-Ok, mais tu rentres pas plus tard que minuit ok ?

Luffy hocha la tête de satisfaction et courut vers la chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

Cet été, Luffy avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ils s'étaient vraiment amusés tout les deux et Luffy était maintenant prêt à aller au Lycée:

Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui arriver...

* * *

POV Luffy

J'arrivai chez Law. Mais j'savais pas trop quoi dire. J'devais leur avouer maintenant que j'arrêtais d'être une racaille ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas eux qui devaient décider de ce que je devais devenir. Et vu que l'on n'allait plus être ensemble l'année prochaine, j'allais être libre de faire ce que je veux.

J'arrivai devant sa baraque hyper belle et hyper grande.

Le portail s'ouvrit tout seul sans que j'ai eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce type avait bien le triple de la tune que Ace et moi on avaient...

-Lu', qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Magne toi !

Je me retournai et vis une décapotable noir conduite par Law. Kidd se trouvait derrière lui.

-Hein ?! Mais je croyais que...

Sans que je comprenne ce qui venait de se passe, je me retrouvai éjecter dans un siège de la voiture.

-Tu sais conduire Law ?! Demandai-je en me frottant la tête, encore sous le choc de m'être pris la portière.

-On s'en fout de ça ! Ce soir on va s'éclater les mecs ! Rétorqua Kidd à côté de moi.

-Euh, on va où précisément ? Fis-je, pas très rassuré.

-Tu verras. Pour l'instant,

fermez vos gueules et préparez vous au massacre.

La voiture démarra dans un vacarme assourdissant et je finis propulsé dans tous les sens durant le trajet.

Note : Non, il ne savait pas conduire.

Mais nous étions à présent dans le quartier du Grey terminal, non loin du bidonville alors on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait, la police n'allait rien nous faire.

Je le sentais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ce coup là...

La voiture s'arrêta brutalement et ma tête atterrit dans le siège avant.

-On est arrivé ? Dis-je, la tête dans le cuir.

Soit ils n'avaient rien compris à ce que j'avais dis, soit il s'en foutaient totalement..

Je sortis de la voiture alors que ma tête me faisaient déjà mal. Ça commençait bien...Je savais déjà que j'allais avoir dix fois plus mal en rentrant et cent fois plus mal le lendemain.

Je regardai devant moi. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible..

Musique à vous faire exploser les tympans, gens complètement drogués et malade mental dont certains sans vêtements, de l'alcool partout...

Pas de doute, ils m'avaient emmené dans une boîte. Et bien sûr la plus glauque, la plus fréquentée et la plus malsaine du monde entier...Drug night...

-Les mecs, j'me ferais bien une petite quinzaine de meuf ce soir...Murmura Kidd d'un air malsain et psycopathe...

-Allez, on va s'éclater...

Souffla Law, d'un sourire en coin.

Ils m'entraînèrent à l'intérieur sans me demander mon avis et en ignorant mes protestations.

Je vis alors des choses dont je n'aurais jamais mais alors jamais dû voir...

Je fus bousculé dans tout les sens...Tout le monde était malade et drogué là d'dans...

Je repérai un petit bar sur le côté et m'y dirigeai avec beaucoup de difficulté en croisant des gens malsains et à vous faire peur. Mais je ne pouvais décrire tout ce que je voyais...

Je m'assis sur un tabouret et demandai un verre de coca. Je ne voulais pas finir alcoolique. Rien qu'à Imaginer la réaction d'Ace...Je ne préférais même pas y penser...

Je bus mon verre d'une traite et je fus tellement choqué par tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi que je ne remarquai pas la couleur et le goût étrange de mon soda.

Je passai le restant de la soirée assis, à espérer que Kidd et Law décident enfin à en avoir mare et que l'on rentre enfin à la maison.

Mais rien...

J'avais dû boire au moins une vingtaine de verre. Law et Kidd étaient complètement drogués et se comportaient comme le restant de la salle.

D'un seul coup, ma tête commença à tourner. Je plaquai ma tête entre mes oreilles. Je crus avoir perdu connaissance mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Cette émotion, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Je m'écroulai au sol devant des gens tous plus soûls les uns que les autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait...?

* * *

Je repris lentement mes esprits...

Je me rassis sur le plancher trempé et passai ma main sur mon front brûlant.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'étais comme les autres personne autour de moi. Sans vêtements...

Je regardai le reste de la salle, affolé et vis mes vêtements par terre.

Je les enfilai à toute vitesse et m'enfuis de cette horreur en ignorant tout les gens qui me regardaient avec un air malsain. Je me dégageais de leur emprise et continuer ma course.

Je sortis et courus le plus vite que je pouvais sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Mais je m'en fichais, tant que j'étais loin de ces malades mentals.

Je m'assis sur un banc en enfouissant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je regardai mes vêtements. Ils étaient arrachés et des tâches de sang dégoulinaient dessus.

J'avais mal partout et en particulier à la tête et au cœur. Des hématomes et des marques rouges apparaissaient sur tous mon corps. Mes cheveux étaient trempés d'alcool. Rien à faire, j'avais été drogué pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je restai assis, traumatisé par ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Mais je devais rentré à la maison, retrouver Ace. Mais pourquoi Law et Kidd m'avaient emmené dans un endroit pareil..? Ils étaient vraiment malades..

Je marchai lentement le long du mur. Je n'avançai pas droit et ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal. Une incessante envie de dormir m'envahissait mais je devais rentrer...Il était déjà trois heures du matin.

-A..ce...par...donne...moi...

Ma vue se faisait floue mais je continuais de luter contre l'évanouissement.

J'avançai encore et encore et puis le miracle surgit. Je sortis de Grey Terminal et j' aperçus l'immeuble de mon appartement dans ma vue flou.

Je montai les marches de l'escaliers en me retenant de ne pas tomber sous l'effet de la drogue et j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement avec difficulté. Mes douleurs me faisaient de plus en plus souffrir et ma vue se faisait de plus en plus flou.

-A l'AIDE, ACCEEEE !

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé et perdus connaissance. Je ne savais même pas si je m'étais endormi, si j'étais tombé dans le coma ou même si j'étais mort. Ou peut être tout à la fois. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entendais qu'un bruit sourd pendant de courtes secondes et puis, le noir total...

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais dans un hôpital. Il faisait nuit noir dehors...

Je me redressai sur le lit. J'avais mal au crâne, du mal à respirer et j'étais essoufflé.

Des images de la soirée revînmes peu à peu dans ma tête. Je reculai d'un bond traumatisé. Je revoyais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tout ces gens...

Je me mis à hurler et mon cri alerta les infirmiers.

-Eh petit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elles avaient dis ça. J'hurlais, je pleurais, du sang s'éjectait de ma bouche et je perdis de nouveau connaissance.

Fin du POV

* * *

Ace étais assis dans la salle d'attente, inquiet. Il avait été réveillé par les cris de son frère et quand il avait vu son état lamentable, il avait immédiatement alerter les secours.

Il s'imaginait tout les scénarios possible de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ce laps de temps hors de la maison.

Il paniquait, il se demandait si il n'était pas dans le coma ou même si il n'allait pas mourir...

Et puis, il entendit un bruit de porte qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Docteur, s'il vous plaît ! Dîtes moi que Luffy va bien ! S'il vous plaît !Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?!

-Il a absorbé une importe quantité d'alcool et son organisme n'a pas supporter le choc. Il vient de se réveiller mais il a dû sûrement subir un traumatisme. Savez vous quelle aurait pu être la cause de tout cela ?

-Non, Luffy m'avait juste dis qu'il allait chez des amis. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il finirait comme ça.

Il s'effondra au sol et enfonça sa tête entre ses mains en pleurant.

-Je lui avait promis de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Pardonne moi, Luffy...

Il resta un petit moment assis sous les regards inquiets des médecins.

-Est-c'que...Est-c'que je peux aller le voir s'il vous plaît..? Trembla-t'il.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Si son traumatisme reprends...

-Il ne me fera pas de mal ! Je suis son grand frère !

Le docteur semblait hésiter. Ace le suppliait, inquiet pour la santé de Luffy.

-D'accord, mais faites attention alors. Céda le médecin.

Ace le remercia et se dirigea à grand pas vers la chambre de son frère.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Luffy était allongé sur le lit, des perfusions implantés dans son corps.

Ace laissa échapper une larme en voyant son petit frère aussi mal en point.

Il pris la main de Luffy et la serra dans la sienne.

-Accroche toi petit frère, je sais que tu peux t'en sortir..

Il sentit la main de Luffy serrée plus fermement la sienne.

Le cadet se mit à se débattre et à gémir dans son sommeil. Les visions d'horreur le reprenaient soudainement.

Ace serra à son tour plus fermement la main de Luffy en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, pleines de gentillesses et digne d'un grand frère.

Luffy finit par se détendre et cessa de se débattre.

-Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant. Fit le docteur en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je veux rester à ses côtés ! Il a besoin de moi ! Hurla Ace, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans la chambre tout seul en pleine nuit. Il risque à nouveau de recommencer ses crises de folies.

-Justement ! Il faut que je sois là pour le soutenir !Insista Ace.

-Bon d'accord, mais faites attention alors. Soupira-t'il en s'en allant, après de longues secondes d'hésitations.

Ace resta aux côtés de son frère le restant de la soirée et finit par s'endormir de fatigue, les bras croisés sur la couverture du lit et sa tête enfouie à l'intérieur de ces derniers.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Il était de nouveau conscient. Il avait senti durant la nuit, une aura apaisante s'emparer de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit son frère endormi au pied du lit.

Il se sentit rassuré. Quand Ace était là, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il regarda le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait manqué sa première journée de cours mais de toute façon, il n'était pas en état d'y aller vu à quel point il avait été boulversé par ce qui s'est passé la veille.

Il avait encore mal à la tête. Quoi de plus normal après avoir bu une telle quantité d'alcool...

Il était pourtant certain de boire du coca. Peut être avaient-ils infiltré de la drogue dans ses verres alors qu'il avait le dos tourné...

Au fond de lui, Luffy ne cessais de se traiter d'idiot. Pourquoi les avait-il suivi ? Peut être parce qu'il pensai qu'avec Law et Kidd, il était en sécurité. Eh bien, il s'était lourdement tromper.

Il avait envi qu'Ace le serre dans ses bras réconfortants. Qu'il oublie tout ses problèmes. Qu'ils reprennent une vie normale lui et son frère. Mais c'était impossible...

Il se rendormit alors, espérant au fond de lui que quand il se réveillera, tout serait redevenu normal et que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

À suivre ❤


	5. Chapter 5

Ace faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond autour de la table basse.

Il se demandait comment Luffy avait-il pu être drogué ainsi. Où est-ce qu'il était allé ?! Dans quel but ?!

Ils avaient quitté l'hôpital depuis ce matin mais Luffy ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis la veille.

Finalement, Ace décida de quitter le salon pour voir comment allait son petit frère.

Celui ci dormait profondément, son doudou dans les bras.

Mais même en le voyant endormi comme un bébé, Ace ne pouvait pas rester tranquille. Il avait peur qu'à tout moment, ses cauchemars le reprennent.

Il décida de retourner à ses occupations. Que pouvait t'il faire d'autre de toutes manière ? Il n'avait juste qu'à attendre le réveil du plus jeune et tout le mystère serait révélé.

Mais si en en parlant, ses visions reprenaient...

Ace secoua la tête. Il serait là pour le réconforter. Il n'était plus question que tout ceci recommence à nouveau.

Il avait déjà manqué deux jours d'école. Il fallait qu'il y retourne le lendemain...Si son état le permettait bien sûr..

Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour finir comme ça ?!

C'était la question que se posait Ace toutes les cinq secondes dans sa tête.

-'lut...

Il se retourna et vit son petit frère à moitié endormi, se frottant les yeux et venant dans sa direction.

Il fallait y aller pas à pas. Ne pas parler de ça tout de suite. Il ne fallait pas être trop direct...

-Salut p'tit frère..Bien dormi ?

-Mal...à la tête...Marmonna le plus jeune en s'asseyant en tailleur sur une chaise et en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Tu veux un médoc ?

-Si tu veux...

Ace s'en alla une demi seconde dans la salle de bain et revint avec une boîte de comprimée.

-Tiens,avale ça Luffy. Ça ira mieux après.

Il hocha discrètement la tête et engloutit tout rond le médicament.

-Luffy...Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose concernant ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Soupira l'aîné en retournant dans la cuisine

Il n'eut pas de réponse...

-Luffy ?

Il se retourna. Luffy avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras...

Il n'insista pas plus. Luffy n'avait pas encore la force suffisante et l'esprit assez connecté à la réalité pour être en mesure de lui répondre. Il allait essayer le soir suivant.

Il déposa une couverture sur le dos de Luffy et retourna préparer le dîner pour le soir.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Il avait senti l'odeur de la viande et comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait pas y résister.

-Ace, manger...Marmonna- t'il, endormi.

-Oui, oui Luffy. Ça arrive...Répondit-il, sans faire attention au fait qu'il parlait à moitié dans le vide..

* * *

Luffy se réveilla complètement pour manger.

-Luffy, est-ce que tu te souviens d'un truc qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Bah ouais...J'suis aller chez Law...Pourquoi ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de son traumatisme. Mais au moindre faux pas...

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas...autre chose ? Insista l'aîné.

Luffy fit non de la tête.

-Pourtant hier soir...commença Ace..

Il ne pouvait pas aller à la charge comme ça...Luffy ne le supporterait pas.

-Hm..? Qu'est-c'qui y'a Ace ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber, dépêche toi de finir de manger. Demain, tu vas en cours. T'as déjà manqué deux jours d'école..

Luffy soupira longuement.

-J'avais oublié..

* * *

Le soir venu, dans le lit, alors que Luffy allait tomber dans les bras de Morphée pour la énième fois de la journée, Ace le secoua doucement.

-On peut discuter un peu petit frère ?

-Si tu veux...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Luffy en le regardant, les yeux brumeux.

-Hier soir, quand tu es revenu, t'étais pas normal...Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi ?

Luffy essaya de s'en rappeler mais au fond de lui, dans sa tête, quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en souvenir.

-Bah, je..je sais pas..j'me souviens plus..Bredouilla-t'il.

-T'es sûr ?

-Je...Je crois...

Une image de la soirée apparût soudainement dans le cerveau de Luffy.

Il sursauta.

-Luffy, ça va ?

Et puis tout redevint clair dans sa tête. Les gens malsains, la boîte de nuit, Law et Kidd, l'alcool, la drogue...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Hé Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Réponds moi !

-Drug night...

Ace comprit rapidement la situation.

-Bon sang Luffy ! Pourquoi t'es allés là-bas !?

-Law, Kidd...Balbutia-t'il en tremblant de peur.

-Calme toi Luffy, je suis là maintenant. Dit-il avec douceur en prenant Luffy, tremblant comme une feuille, dans ses bras.

-Grey terminal...Ace...

-Luffy...Murmura-t'il doucement, en caressant les cheveux noirs de son petit frère.

-AAAACCCCEEE. ! Hurla t'il, reprenant sa folie.

Ace le maintint dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas le laisser retomber dans la douleur et dans la souffrance.

-Je suis là Luffy...Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis avec toi maintenant.

Luffy criait de plus belle. Tout faisait surface à nouveau dans sa tête.

Ace le serra plus fermement contre lui et le réconforta. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire rappeler ses souvenirs. Au fond de lui, il pensait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser sortir le soir comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander tout ça aussi brusquement. C'était encore trop tôt.

Cela faisait peut être maintenant une heure que Ace tentait de réconforter son petit frère et celui ci se calmait petit à petit.

-Allez Lu', je t'en pris, reprends toi, ne te laisse pas abattre. À partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Lui chuchota t'il, les larmes aux yeux...

-Ace, je sais plus quoi faire...Pleura-t'il.

-Endors toi, fais le vide dans ta tête. Ne pense plus à ça, dis toi que c'est le passé. Plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Tu dois me détester maintenant, je sais que tu ne me croyais pas capable de finir drogué. Regarde ce que je suis devenu à force d'être aussi faible !

-Non Luffy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Rien n'est de ta faute. Au contraire, en tant que grand frère, c'est moi qui aurait dû faire attention à toi. Alors dans toute cette histoire le vrai coupable, c'est moi. Tu n'es pas faible Lu'. C'est tout à fais normal d'être terrorisé par ce genre de chose, crois moi.

-Je sais plus Ace, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Confia-t'il en serrant fermement le t-shirt d'Ace dans sa main tremblante de peur.

-Fais le vide Luffy, ne pense plus à tout ça. Plus tu y penseras, moins tu arriveras à te calmer, crois moi.

-Je n'y arrive pas Ace. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ces gens...Tous plus malade les uns que les autres.

-Moi, je sais que tu en es capable Lu', parce que tu es mon petit frère.

Luffy le regarda, laissant ses larmes couler malgré lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Ace, je suis si heureux que tu sois là pour moi ! Cria-t'il, entre deux pleurs.

-Moi aussi Luffy...Moi aussi...Lui répondit-il, d'une voix apaisante.

Luffy finit par se calmer et quelques minutes plus tard, il cessa de lutter contre sa souffrance.

La fatigue l'ayant emporté, il s'envola au pays des rêves.

Ace soupira en caressant le dos de son petit frère endormi sur lui. Il avait réussi à le calmer mais au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours du mépris envers lui même. Il se disait toujours que tout ceci était de sa faute.

Il plaça correctement Luffy sur le lit à côté de lui et regarda l'heure sur le réveil.

Une heure trente du matin...Le réveil allait encore être dur...

* * *

-Allez Luffy, réveille toi ! Il est sept heures et tu dois aller en cours !

-Hmm...Laisse moi encore dormir un peu Ace...Et me rappelle pas l'heure et le fait d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, ça me donne encore plus envi de dormir...Murmura- t'il, à moitié endormi sur son frère.

-Je peux pas Luffy ! T'as déjà quarante huit heures de retard j'te rappelle !

-Ah...Peut être...Bailla Luffy en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse d'Ace.

Ace se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté

et le pris dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ce dernier s'étant rendormi dans ses bras.

-Franchement, tu passes vraiment ta vie à dormir ! T'as pioncé toute la journée d'hier ! Râla Ace.

Il regarda les alentours de l'appart, cherchant comment réveiller son frère avec efficacité. L'eau était la solution la plus simple mais il le faisait trop souvent. Il fallait trouver du changement..

Mais il n'avait pas envi de lui faire encore un coup méchant. Il ne voulait pas que Luffy soit de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envi. Malgré qu'il trouvait ça drôle, il valait mieux garder les idées les plus drôles pour plus tard...

Il s'assit dans le canapé et caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère.

Celui-ci s'agrippa fermement au t-shirt de son grand frère.

-Ace...Je t'aime...Murmura-t'il, dans son sommeil.

L'aîné le serra plus fermement dans ses bras. Leurs têtes étaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime petit frère. Chuchota-t'il, à l'oreille de Luffy.

Le cadet se mit à gémir faiblement dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de lever faiblement la tête vers Ace.

-Ace...

-Bien dormi petit frère ?

Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête et frotta ses yeux.

-Il est quelle heure ? Bailla luffy

Ace sursauta, se rappelant soudainement de l'intention de base.

-MERDE ! PRESQUE HUIT HEURES ! VITE ! FAUT QU'ON S'GROUILLE !

Il attrapa Luffy par le bras et retourna à la cuisine prendre quelques barres de céréales et des bouteilles d'eau, l'emmena à la salle de bain et lui fit enfilé très rapidement des vêtements, pris leurs sacs et après une course effrénée dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, Ace démarra la voiture dans un vacarme assourdissant et ils partirent plus vite qu'ils n'étaient descendus.

La douceur n'avait duré que deux minutes trente...

À suivre ❤


	6. Chapter 6

POV Luffy

Ça y'est, j'étais devant mon nouveau lycée. Nouvelle vie, nouveau départ et bla-bla bla...Le classique quoi..

Je traversai la cour sous les regards obscures des autres élèves.

Ils se chuchotèrent des choses entre eux. Je ne savais pas quoi mais ça ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Ça commençait bien mon premier jour ici...

-Hé ! Luffy !

Je me retournai...

-Ussop !

Je me précipitai vers lui. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la primaire.

-Ça fait un bail mec ! Genre quoi ? Quatre ans !

Je lui tapai dans la main.

-Ouais ! T'as trop changé ! M'exclamai-je, en le regardant.

-Toi par contre, pas vraiment !

Je n'osai pas lui dire que de la cinquième à la troisième, j'étais une racaille de première renommée dans mon ancien collège. Mais maintenant, j'avais décidé de tourner la page.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas venu les deux premiers jours ? T'avais envi d'avoir un week end en plus de tes vacances ?

-Nan, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Murmurai-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Allez, s'teuplait lu' ! Ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu ! On peux bien discuter un peu non ?!

-Oui, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Répliquai-je, en effaçant mon sourire.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi aussi...

-...

Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment lui dire. Si je lui avouais que je venais d'être drogué par mes anciens potes du collège et que j'avais été entraîné de force dans la boîte de nuit la pire du monde, il va me prendre pour un malade.

Mais je fus sauvé par le gong. Nous partîmes en cours. Ussop m'indiqua la salle, j'étais dans la même que lui, ça tombait bien.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, je vis tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

J'avançai vers une place libre sans les regarder. Je les entendis murmurer d'oreilles en oreilles des paroles dénuées de sens. Je ne me sentais déjà pas à ma place.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Lu'. Me chuchota Ussop en tremblant, caché derrière moi.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dis-je, derrière mon épaule.

J'avançai vers une place libre en ignorant les murmures des autres.

Mais le côté violent de mon ancienne partie de moi même en temps que racaille refis surface en entendant des choses que je ne pus accepter.

-Ce mec, c'est pas le frère de cet abruti de Portgas . D . Ace qui est partit l'année dernière parce qu'il s'est fait remballer par une meuf ? Murmura un gars, à côté de moi.

-Si, j'crois bien. À sa place, j'aurais honte d'être son frère. Chuchota son ami, encore à côté.

Furieux, je me levai et lui mis un gros coup de poing dans sa face.

-PERSONNE N'INSULTE MON FRÈRE OK ?! Hurlais-je, hors de moi.

Les autres élèves reculèrent. Les plus courageux rigolaient mais se taisaient brusquement quand je leur lançai un regard noir.

Ussop s'était écarté de moi, choqué par ma soudaine rébellion.

-Excuse moi Ussop, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer...Lançai-je, dans sa direction.

-C'EST QUOI TOUT CE RAFFUT !?

Le prof était entré en trombe dans la salle. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

-Monsieur ! C'est lui qui m'a frappé ! Cafta la pauvre victime ou plutôt, le gros connard à mes côtés en me pointant du doigt et en frottant sa main contre son visage légèrement enflé par mon coup.

Pff...quelle mauviette...

-Le nouveau ?! Eh bien, tu commences fort l'année toi ! Dehors ! Me cria-t'il en indiquant la porte de la salle.

-De toute façon, j'allais l'faire ! Rétorquai-je, en prenant mon sac sur ma table et en quittant la classe.

Je quittai alors la salle et en traversant les couloirs, je croisai un gars, adossé au distributeur de soda. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Il était caché sous l'ombre de la capuche de son sweat.

-Excuse moi, tu peux dégager deux minutes s'il te plaît ? J'veux prendre quelque chose à boire.

Le mec ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il leva soudainement la tête, dévoilant son vrai visage.

Je reculai d'un bond. Ce visage...Non, c'était pas possible...Je devais être en train de rêver...

Je le reconnaissais...Ce sourire malsain...Ces yeux rouges...Cette impression qu'il allait se jeter sur moi et me décapiter...

-Salut Luffy, comme on se retrouve...Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je ne te lâcherais pas ? Me lança-t'il calmement, en souriant légèrement, d'un air de psychopathe...

-La..Lâche moi..! Hurlai-je en m'agrippant à mon sac d'une main et l'autre sur la rambarde au mur en face de moi.

-Jamais Luffy ! Jamais !Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté d'être de nouveau avec moi comme autrefois, je ne te lâcherais pas !

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tout ça, c'est du passé ?! C'est fini entre nous maintenant ! Tu comprends ça ?! Fini ! Brisé à tout jamais ! Je te déteste maintenant ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, Après ce que tu as fait à mon frère ! À cause de toi, JE NE LE REVERRAIS SANS DOUTE PLUS JAMAIS !

Je m'enfuis en courant et en laissant couler toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'étais qu'un lâche, je m'étais encore dégonflé. Est-ce q'un jour, j'allais arriver à lui faire face ?! Sans doute jamais !

Je ne regardai plus devant moi, je ne regardai que le sol. Et je percutai quelqu'un par mégarde.

-Aie ! Fais attention ! M'écriai-je.

-C'est toi qui aurais dû regarder devant toi ! Nan mais je rêve, tous les mêmes dans ce lycée...

Je relevai la tête et vis une fille à terre. Elle devais avoir à peu près le même âge que moi.

Elle frotta le haut de sa tête et redressa une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

Je me relevai et lui tendis la main.

-Excuse moi, j'ai pas faits gaffe. Souris-je, calmement.

Elle rougit légèrement en me regardant et accepta ma main en tremblant.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur battit à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin ?! J'avais jamais connu ce sentiment. Enfin peut être un peu avec lui, mais là...Ça n'avait rien à voir...

Je secouai la tête, voulant reprendre mes esprits.

-Bon bah, à la prochaine. Balbutia-t'elle en se retournant.

-Attends ! M'écriai-je en redressant ma tête.

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je remarquai qu'elle étais déjà partie.

Je repris le chemin inverse en espérant de tout coeur ne pas LE recroiser.

La sonnerie retentit...Je supposai que je devais reprendre les cours à présent...

Au fait, quand le prof m'avait dis de sortir, il m'avait pas dis d'aller voir le directeur ? Oh, et puis merde, on s'en foutait en fait.

Je me dirigeai vers la prochaine salle en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'allait pas me lâcher...Je le savais...Pourquoi le destin avait il voulu qu'il se ramène ici pour le lycée ?! Il s'était fait virer de mon collège en début de deuxième année et le revoilà de nouveau, surgissant de l'ombre.

Et cette fille...Qui était-elle ?

Malgré que l'on s'était juste bousculée, elle occupait la plus part de mon esprit.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à elle dans des moments pareils ?! Ma vie et celle d' Ace étaient en danger et moi, je pensais à une fille ?!

Accessoirement, la viande occupait aussi une bonne partie de ma tête. J'avais faim...Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'avais la dalle...

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, je vis la fille de tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était dans ma classe...

Quand elle me vit, elle rougit et détourna le regard de ses profonds yeux noisettes vers la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait.

Je m'assis tout derrière. J'aimais pas aller devant. J'avais encore plus l'impression que tout le monde me regardait et c'était chiant...

Je n'écoutai rien aux cours de la matinée. Je regardais la fille assise deux rangs devant à ma gauche.

Dans ma tête, seul des mots surgissaient.

LUI, Connard, Ace, Sabo, fille mystérieuse, élèves chiants, profs de merde, papy psychopathe, bouffe, viande, manger, dormir.

Un vrai gros bordel. Comme d'habitude quoi...

Mais bref, c'était enfin l'heure de manger ! ENFIN ! La prochaine fois, j'allais ramener des biscuits...J'arrivais pas à tenir.

Je pris mon plateau. Ussop était derrière moi...

-Lu', tu m'expliques pourquoi tu lui as soudainement foutu un poing ?! Et pourquoi tu t'es barré et que t'es pas revenu ce matin ?

-Euh...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'allais pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé quand même...

J'avançai sans rien dire. Il devait voir que je cachais quelque chose...On m'avait toujours dis que je ne savais pas mentir.

-Luffy ? Insista-t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, bon désolé ! C'est juste qu'il a insulté mon frère et que j'ai pas supporté.

-Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends mieux...Mais, pourquoi t'es pas revenu ?

Oups, là, j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou...

-Eh bien je...Je me suis perdu...Mentis-je

Je sentis des gouttes de sueurs perler sur mon front.

-Luffy, essaye pas de mentir..

C'est lui qui disait ça alors qu'il passait sa vie à raconter du Pipo ?! D'ailleurs, c'était son surnom en primaire.

-Ce serait pas un rapport avec la fille que tu regardais en maths tout à l'heure ? Sourit-t'il en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Hein ?! Quelle fille ?! Mais non pas du tout ! C'est juste que...

-N'essaie pas de te rattraper, tu dois tout me dire maintenant ! Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière mon pote !

-Ok, on s'est juste trébuché l'un et l'autre tout à l'heure dans les couloirs, c'est tout !

-C'est tout ?! T'es sûr ?!

-Alors là je te donne ma parole, il n'y a eu que ça entre nous deux.

-Et c'est pour ça que t'arrêtais pas de la fixer en cours suivant ?!

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ?!

-Je regardais le tableau ! Lui répondis-je fermement, en rougissant légèrement.

-Mais bien sûr, arrête Luffy. Tu sais pas mentir, ça se voit, t'es rouge comme une tomate !

-Mais arrête Ussop ! M'écriai-je, gêné

-Alors comme ça, t'as eu ton premier coup de foudre ? N'empêche, j'te dis, il y a des filles plus belles qu'elle dans le lycée. Réfléchis avant de te lancer...

-Mais t'es ouf ou quoi ?!J'vais pas lui demander de sortir avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que l'amour, ça n'a jamais été mon truc ! J'la connais même pas !

-Il y a un début à tout mec !

Je détournai le regard en soufflant et pris mon repas avant de quitter le self en marche plutôt rapide vers une table vide à la cafétéria.

Mais bien sûr Ussop me suivit. Hors de question pour lui de louper une seule info de mon expédition.

-Et elle t'a dit son nom ?

-Nan...

-Tu sais où elle habite ?

-NAN ! Arrête de me soûler avec ça s'teuplait ! M'énervai-je en frappant mon poing sur la table.

Il recula d'un bond devant ma réaction inattendue.

-Ça va Luffy ? Me demanda- t'il, timidement en tremblant.

Je soupirai et me calmai.

-Oui, oui, ça va...Excuse moi...Soufflai-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé durant ces quatre dernières années ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu changes à ce point !

Je me retins de cracher le contenu de ma bouche sur lui. Mais il allait finir par tout découvrir si ça continuait comme ça...Et puis, qu'il arrête de passer du coq à l'âne, je suis perdu moi à force...

J'avalai avec difficulté mon eau avant de piquer une fritte dans mon assiette.

-Bon Luffy, tu m'expliques ?!

-Mais rien j'te dis ! C'est juste que ça m'a énervé que tu t'obstines autant avec cette fille.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Luffy, on a rien à se cacher entre nous deux et tu le sais très bien ! C'est toi qui a fondé cette règle d'ailleurs, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah, peut ch'être...Affirmai-je en haussant les épaules et en mordillant la paille de mon gobelet.

-Luffy...

-Bon, ok j'ai traîné avec des racailles !

Il resta bouche bée et fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Luffy, t'es pas sérieux là ?!Finit-il par avouer.

-Bah si, puisque je te le dis !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Disons que j'avais pas le choix. Mais s'il te plaît, je veux plus parler de ça...

-...Luffy, tu me fais peur...Si y'a un problème, parle en moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance à moi depuis tout ce temps.

-Ecoute Ussop, j'peux pas...Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore mal au coeur et à la tête. Peut être plus tard, si j'en ai le courage. Là, tout de suite, non.

Il soupira et baissa le regard.

-D'accord, mais tu promets que tu me raconteras tout une prochaine fois !

Je soufflai longuement et levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ok...Soupirai-je.

-Super ! Et maintenant, revenons à notre discussion d'avant...Elle t'a parlée ?

Je gémis et ma tête atterrit dans mon assiette, heureusement pour moi, vide.

-Luffy, réponds moi ! S'énerva-t'il en me redressant par une touffe de mes cheveux.

-Non ! On s'est juste percuté parce que je regardais pas devant moi. J'me suis excusé et on est partit tout les deux, chacune de notre côté !Voila, t'es content ?!

-Euh, d'accord...Murmura-t'il en prenant une bouchée de son yaourt.

Je soupirai et m'accoudai à la table en laissant ma tête tomber sur mon poing.

Je lui murmurai un léger désolé. Celui-ci ne me répondit pas et resta les yeux rivés sur dessert.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça mais tout ces événements qui sont arrivés d'un coup, ça m'avait perturbé et j'ai explosé quand il avait voulu que je lui parle de tout ça.

J'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je savais qu'il voulait juste m'aider.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut assez banal. Je n'avais pas beaucoup reparlé à Ussop et je n'avais pas recroisé la fille ne serait-ce que la voir de loin durant les cours.

* * *

Je rentrai à l'appartement en bus. Ace finissait les cours un peu plus tard que moi. J'allais devoir rester un petit moment seul.

Je jetai mon sac sur le fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la cuisine avec un seul mot d'ordre : Bouffe.

Je me préparai des chips, des biscuits et des bonbons dans un saladier avant de repartir dans le canapé en allumant la télé.

Ce qui était bien, c'est que les premiers jours, on nous donnait pas de devoir. Plutôt pas mal...Ça m'arrangeait en tout cas.

Je regardais l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de ma tête, le visage de la fille.

Bizarrement, cette pensée m'obsédait plus que LUI ! Je n'étais même plus capable de prononcer son nom tellement je le détestais, tellement il m'avait fait de mal à moi et à mes frères.

Je restai un long moment comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que Ace débarque en trombe, comme d'habitude.

-Eh merde !

Sa phrase fétiche. Il disait toujours ça quand une meuf venait de lui foutre un vent.

-Combien de râteau aujourd'hui Ace ? L'interrogeai-je en le regardant s'énerver et jeter son sac à côté du mien.

-Dix...

-RECORD BATTU ! M'exclamai-je en levant le poing en l'air et en assommant au passage mon frère qui venait de s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de moi.

-Oh, pardon ! M'excusai-je en pouffant légèrement.

-Fais gaffe un peu Lu' ! Râla-t'il en se frottant la tête.

-Mais tu deviens trop un pro frérot ! Ris-je

-Si je pouvais être pro dans l'autre sens, ça m'arrangerait...Marmonna-t'il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je me laissai faire. D'habitude, j'aimais pas. Ça faisait gamin mais bon, la flemme de râler...

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée petit frère ?

Je devais lui en parler ou pas ? Le problème, c'est que si je lui disais, il allait vouloir me changer de collège et je n'allais plus pouvoir voir ni Ussop, ni la fille.

-Ouais, ça va, comme d'habitude...

-Combien alors ? Grinça-t'il

-Zéro !

Il sauta au plafond, ou plutôt se prit la lampe..

-Mais c'est un miracle ! Aiieee !

-Si tu l'dis...Dragibus ? Proposai-je en lui tendant un bonbon bleu.

* * *

Le soir venu, je me tournai et me retournai dans le lit. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire ces deux visages de ma tête. Ça m'énervait.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Et puis, pourquoi cette fille m'obsédait tant ? Je l'avais à peine vue de face deux secondes et puis avec lui là, qui avait rappliqué de je ne sais où, ça m'aidait à rien,

Et je connaissais Ussop, il allait rien lâcher tant que j'allais pas tout déballer. C'était un coriace en terme de bavardage. En combat, nettement moins par contre...

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Ace entra dans la chambre. Il se couchait toujours un peu après moi le temps de terminer de tout ranger et de tout préparer pour le lendemain. Qu'il ne comptait pas sur moi pour l'aider...

-Lu' ?! Tu dors pas encore ?! S'écria-t'il, l'air choqué.

-Non...

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?!

Le problème avec moi, c'est que dès qu'il y avait un truc qui n'était pas exactement comme mon quotidien, ça y'est, c'était l'affolement générale.

-Si, ça va.

-Non, non, non ! Ne me refait pas le coup de la dernière fois Luffy !

Mais on pouvait jamais rien garder pour soi dans cette ville...

-Bon, ok, on va pas débattre plus longtemps, il est dans mon lycée...

-Quoi ?! Lui ?!

-Oui, Lui !

-Et il le sait que t'es dans le même que lui ?!

-Oui, et contre tout attente, il le savait déjà avant moi ! C'est trop flippant et je sais pas quoi faire ! Il a rien tenté pour l'instant parce que je me suis enfuis mais il recommencera tant que j'aurais pas céder ! J'sais pas quoi faire ! Mais je veux pas changer de lycée, j'ai retrouvé Ussop et...

Je faillis à cracher le morceau.

-Et ?!

-Et je sais pas quoi faire...Soupirai-je, en baissant le regard.

-Tu l'as déjà dis...

-Eh bah, je le redis, voilà !

-...

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras.

-Lu', écoute, à la moindre tentative de viol ou autre, tu dois me le dire, d'accord ? Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal et tu le sais.

-Oui, mais t'es plus au lycée, alors tu pourras pas voir...

-Je suis juste à côté je te rappelle. Il ne pourra pas faire ça dans l'établissement.

-Ouais, pas faux, mais Ace, j'ai peur. Il m'a retrouvé.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur, ça ne sert à rien. Il faut juste m'en parler.

-Je dois apprendre à me défendre tout seul aussi ! Ripostai-je.

-Pour du viol et des problèmes comme ça, non Luffy. T'as que quinze ans.

-Et alors ?! On s'en fout de l'âge.

-Peut importe Luffy, parle en moi et ne garde pas tout pour toi. Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais en restant dans ton coin. Surtout pour des problèmes aussi gros.

J'hochai juste la tête. Ace se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Allez, faut dormir maintenant. Bonne petit frère...Me souhaita-t'il.

-Oui, bonne nuit grand frère. Répondis-je, simplement.

Il cessa son étreinte, se tourna de l'autre côté et s'endormit instantanément.

Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter avec en tête, le visage de cette fille mystérieuse.

Fin du POV

* * *

À suivre ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

"SHBIM !"

C'était avec douceur et délicatesse que la magnifique poêle d'Ace atterrit sur le petit crâne sans cervelle de son petit frère. Ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd résonnant dans tout l'appartement et un gémissement de douleur de la part du plus jeune qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Aiieee ! Aceee ! T'es malade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! Hurla ce dernier, légèrement sonné.

-Il se trouve que j'ai découvert une nouvelle façon de te réveiller. Originale n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Sauf que maintenant, ta poêle est toute déformée. Rétorqua-t'il en pointant l'objet non identifié du doigt.

-Ah oui, en effet. Constata Ace..

-...

-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! ELLE M'AVAIT COÛTÉ UNE FORTUNE EN PLUS !

-...T'avais qu'à pas utiliser ça...

-Mais il te faudrait la fin du monde avec des tsunamis, des séismes, des tremblements de terre et des volcans en éruption pour te réveiller !

-N'exagères pas Ace. Souffla-t'il en se levant du lit.

-Nan, c'est bon, tu peux te rendormir maintenant.

-Hein ? Lâcha Luffy en penchant la tête à droite.

-Bah oui, il est que trois heures du mat Lu' .

Luffy détourna le regard vers le réveil et finit par tilter une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

-Bah en fait, je voulais tester à l'avance. Comme ça, au cas où ça aurait pas marcher le réveil vu que tu dors toujours comme un loir, on aurait pas risqué d'être en retard en cours demain. Astucieux, non ?

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant le regard noir et le visage rouge de son petit frère.

Malgré son naturel optimiste, Luffy détestait plus que tout qu'on le réveille comme ça en plein milieux de la nuit sans aucune raison apparente.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla-t'il en s'emparant de la poêle des mains d'Ace et en le frappant à son tour sur le haut de la tête de son frère. Ce qui déforma encore plus l'ustencil qui ne ressemblait déjà plus du tout à son état d'origine.

-AIE ! ATTENDS, TU VAS VOIR SALE GOSSE ! Cria ce dernier en se relevant du matelas.

Luffy lui tira la langue et s'éclipsa dans le salon, le plus loin possible d'Ace.

Il allait se servir de la poêle pratiquement décapitée comme bouclier quand Ace allait surgir en trombe dans la pièce.

A la grande surprise de Luffy, Ace se dirigea non pas dans le salon mais dans la cuisine, où il prit une nouvelle poêle dans le placard.

-Ace, qu'est-c'que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Demanda le plus jeune en déglutissant, légèrement inquiet.

-A ton avis ?!

-Euh, préparer le petit déj ? Hésita-t'il, d'une tout petite voix

-Il est trois heure du mat Lu'...

-Ah, mais c'est pas toi qui voulait tout faire pour ne pas être en retard demain ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Euh...Oui ?

-...TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Ce fut une course poursuite à coup de poêle qui s'enclencha sous le nouveau coup donné par Ace à son cadet.

Elle s'arrêta quand Ace fit une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie et tomba lourdement sur le canapé, qui, par chance, était juste à côté.

Luffy s'assit sur une chaise à la cuisine, le temps de reprendre son souffle et n'ayant plus la force de se lever et de rejoindre la chambre, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Bilan :

Luffy : Cinquante coups de poêle

Ace : Trois coups de poêle

Résultats :

Deux abrutis à l'hôpital le lendemain et une journée de cours en moins.

* * *

POV Luffy

-Lâche moi ! Dégage Zoro ! Je veux plus de toi !

-Tu finiras par abandonner Luffy et ce jour là, tu seras à moi et à moi seul !

Je reculai d'un bond. Il était complètement tarré ce type.

-Au fait, tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu ton frère ?

-Sabo...Qu'est-c'que tu lui as fait connard ?!

-Oh, rien de spécial crois moi. Ajouta-t'il en souriant malsainement.

-RÉPONDS TOUT DE SUITE ! QU'EST-C'QU'T'AS FAITS À MON FRANGIN POUR QU'IL DISPARAISSE DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ?! HEIN ?!

-Mais rien, j't'ai dis...

-CRACHE LE MORCEAU SALOT !

-Calme toi et détends toi Luffy. Il n'est pas mort, tout du moins, pas encore.

Je fus choqué par cette simple phrase.

-Où est-il enfoiré ?! M'écriai-je en grinçant entre mes dents, furieux.

-Ecoute Luffy, je te propose un marché. Soit tu reviens gentiment à mes côtés et tes frères seront de nouveau libres, soit...

Il braqua un couteau sur moi.

-Soit ils finiront décapités.

Il avança vers moi plus rapidement que la lumière et m'enfonça le couteau dans mon coeur.

-A..ce...Sa...bo...Suffoquai-je avant de m'effondrer au sol.

Fin du POV

* * *

"BOUM "

Ceci n'était que le bruit qu'a provoquer la chute de Luffy suite à son cauchemar plus qu'horrifiant.

-Aie...Marmonna-t'il en se frottant la tête.

Il se releva doucement en s'accoudant au matelas du lit. Encore un de ces horribles cauchemars qu'il faisait pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Il ne savait pas si c'était des rêves prémonitoires ou autre mais tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il se remit dans le lit et resta un long moment, avachit sur son oreiller, à regarder le plafond et à se demander comment faire pour arranger tout cela. Zoro n'allait pas le lâcher, ça, c'était sûr. Et puis, cette fille...

Il se plaqua la main sur la tête. Comment pouvait-il pensait à elle dans des moments pareils ?!

Luffy commença à rougir légèrement en se rappelant de son visage légèrement caché par ses longs cheveux châtains.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en rageant contre lui même.

Il cessa de lutter contre lui même et tourna légèrement la tête vers son grand frère. Il n'avait pas été réveillé par le boucan qu'avait provoqué Luffy lors de sa chute. Comme d'habitude en somme...

Luffy poussa un long soupir de tristesse. Y'avait-il un moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Pour que Sabo revienne parmi eux et qu'ils reprennent leur vie d'autrefois ? Pour que Zoro disparaisse à tout jamais de sa vie ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Luffy cherchait une réponse à ces questions, jour et nuit. Il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune solution. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé à Zoro pour qu'il devienne comme ça.

Ace était la seule personne à qui il pouvait tout confier sans crainte. Mais lui aussi, était en grand danger.

Même si actuellement, il avait encore envi de le tuer pour le coup qu'il lui avait fait avec les poêles hier à trois heures du matin.

Ils étaient ressortis de l'hôpital il y'a quelques heures. Ace n'y était pas aller de main morte avec lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace s'était lui aussi fait hospitalisé à cause de seulement trois bosses...

Bref, ce n'était pas le plus important, sa situation actuelle était plus dramatique.

Et à chaque qu'il essayait de réfléchir a une solution, le visage de la fille apparaissait soudainement dans son esprit.

Il fallait faire quelque chose...

Il se mit à bailler. La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur ce dernier qui, pourtant, avait passé sa journée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

-Attends, t'es sérieux là mec ?! Ton frère t'as torturé avec une poêle à frire à trois heures du mat ?!

La pauvre victime hocha faiblement la tête en rabaissant un peu plus la capuche de son sweat sur ses yeux afin de cacher ses nombreux bandages présents sur son crâne.

-Mais pourquoi il a fais ça ?! Repris Ussop qui pensait de plus en plus que le frère de Luffy était vraiment malade.

-Bah, il voulait tester si le réveil avec une poêle à frire ça marchait. Du coup, pour éviter qu'on soit en retard le matin suivant, il l'a fait à trois heures du mat.

-Eh bah, il n'y est pas aller de main morte !

Luffy n'osa pas lui dire qu'après, il avait déclenché la guerre d'ustensiles de cuisine en lui donnant lui aussi un coup sur la tronche. Il penserait que lui aussi était un malade. Enfin, avec ce qui s'était passé au self la dernière fois, Luffy pensait déjà qu'il le prenait pour un fou.

-Alors mon pote, t'es prêt à faire ta déclaration d'amour ? Le taquina-t'il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi à la fin ?! J't'ai déjà dis que je la connaissais même pas cette meuf !

-Bah, c'est une bonne raison supplémentaire pour aller lui parler, tu crois pas ?

-Non, j'ai pas envie ! Cria-t'il en rougissant légèrement et en tournant sa tête vers le mur.

-Dis plutôt que t'es timides Luffy.

-Moi ?! Timide ?! Tu me prends pour qui à la fin ?!

-Pour mon meilleure ami...

-Oui, je sais bien mais...

Ussop passa son bras derrière les épaules de Luffy.

-Allez, t'inquiètes. Tu veux que j'aille lui dire pour toi ?

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un pincement de doigt à sa main et l'ignorance totale de Luffy qui s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Arrête de me parler de cette fille, tu me gonfles à la fin. Souffla-t'il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

* * *

POV Luffy

Grâce aux profs, je savais quel était le prénom de la fille...Quel avancement...

Mais bref, pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose..

Ussop avait sûrement raison, j'avais dû tomber amoureux d'elle...Parce que de là à ne même pas savoir comment lui demander quel était son prénom, c'était légèrement abusé si ç'était une relation normale.

Mais tomber amoureux d'une fille ne me plaisais pas le moins du monde. Surtout quand ton ex était un mec voulant ta peau pour en faire ce qu'il lui chantait.

Comment j'ai pu tomber, ne serait-ce un seul instant, amoureux de lui ?

On dirait bien que j'étais gay...Enfin, jusqu'à présent ! Car maintenant que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une meuf, on pouvait plus trop dire ça en fait...On pouvait plutôt dire Hétéro dans ce cas.

Enfin, bref,je disais donc que je savais enfin comment elle s'appelait, Margot.

Bon, maintenant, j'avais plus qu'à aller lui parler. Mais pas tout de suite, c'était pas trop possible en fait.

Non, je n'étais pas timide, c'était juste que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à quatre mères au dessus de toi, c'était un peu chaud d'aller discuter avec elle discrètos quoi.

Si je disais ça, c'était parce que nous étions actuellement en cours d'EPS et nous devions grimper à la corde.

Et sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, j'avais pas trop l'impression que le sport étaient quelque chose qui soit fait pour elle.

Oui parce que quand on voyait à quel point elle galèrait à monter en haut, on voyait direct que c'est pas son truc...

Les élèves autour se moquaient d'elle et la huaient alors que le prof l'engueulait.

J'avais juste envie d'hurler un gros : "VOS GUEULES" dans toute la salle mais au lieu de cela, je restais de glace à ne rien dire, en continuant à la regarder, retenir ses larmes et se forcer à grimper en se tenant le plus fort possible à la corde.

Elle lutait pour ne pas tomber mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Elle haletait et sa respiration n'était pas normale. Elle respirait beaucoup trop rapidement et elle toussait toutes les cinq secondes. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Malgré cela, elle continuait de monter, ignorant sa douleur. Mais juste au moment où elle allait enfin arriver au bout, elle se stoppa net et lâcha prise.

Sans hésiter, je fonçai devant le tas d'élève regroupé autour et la rattrapai de justesse avant que celle ci n'atteigne le sol.

Elle avait sans doute fais un malaise.

Peut être qu'elle n'était pas habituer à ce genre d'effort et que son organisme n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'elle se soit autant surmené.

Je tins son corps sans aucun signe de vie entre mes bras sous les regards à la fois inquiets et moqueurs des autres élèves. La majorité gloussait en voyant la scène.

Je les ignorai et me précipitai vers la sortie en la tenant fermement, toujours inanimée dans mes bras.

Les autres me disaient de revenir mais je m'en fichais, elle avait besoin d'être soignée.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Margot

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'étais arrivé. Je me souvins juste avoir sentis une effroyable douleur à mon ventre quand j'étais sur la corde et puis plus rien, le noir total.

Je m'assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Je sautai au sol. A quoi bon rester ici ? Je n'avais plus mal de toute manière.

Je soupirai en regagnant la porte pour sortir de l'enceinte. Je savais que mon malaise n'avait pas été provoquer uniquement à cause de mon Asme, non je savais que c'étais aussi à cause de lui...

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je vis en face de moi, un garçon endormi, avachit sur le banc.

Je le reconnus. C'était le même type qui m'avait percuté dans le couloir la dernière fois. On était dans la même classe. Il s'appelait Luffy...

Mes joues virent au rouge écarlate en apercevant son visage enfantin et ses cheveux en bataille.

Je le trouvais vraiment adorable comme ça.

Je secouai la tête. Non, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme ça...Non, je ne pouvais plus...Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fais subir. Plus jamais je ne voulais souffrir à cause d'histoire de coeur avec un garçon.

Je le regardai longuement, ronfler faiblement en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais mignon. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer.

Je sursautai quand celui ci se mit à gémir faiblement et à ouvrir les yeux dans une demi-conscience.

Quand il me vit, il releva légèrement la tête et se redressa maladroitement. Il faillit à tomber du banc.

Il se rassit correctement dessus et fixa brutalement le sol. Je pouvais observer ses joues virées au rouge vif. Il était vraiment mignon.

Nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre un long moment.

Aucun de nous deux n'osait prononcer le premier mot. Je décidai de me lancer...

-Une ancienne racaille qui rougit, c'est mignon...Balbutiai-je.

Mais bordel, pourquoi j'avais sortis ça moi ?!

Il releva soudainement la tête et me fixa de ses yeux profondément noirs, l'air un peu déboussolé.

-Co-comment tu sais que j'étais une racaille ? Murmura t'il, perdu.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers le mur. Mais quelle idiote...

Il me fixa longuement. J'étais très gênée par ce moment très embarrassant.

Il se leva brusquement. Super, j'avais tout gagné, il allait s'en aller mainte...?!

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je voyais qu'il essayait de rester ferme et sérieux mais on voyait tout de suite que celui ci n'y arrivait pas. Ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il luttait pour ne pas regarder ailleurs.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure ? Lâcha t'il, d'un seul coup.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui.

-Oui, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis plutôt nulle en sport. Excuse moi si tu t'es fais du soucis à cause de ça...Balbutiai-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux à présent. Il était rouge lui aussi mais il semblait plus calme.

-Tu m'as fais peur tu sais, quand t'es tombée brusquement de là haut. J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais morte quand je t'ai rattrapée.

-C'est, c'est toi qui m'as rattrapé ? Murmurai-je, surprise.

Il hocha la tête en déglutissant et je rougis encore plus..

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Suffoquai-je.

-Qu'importe que je te connaisses ou pas, tu crois que je t'aurais laissée tomber sans rien faire ?Que tu ailles à l'hôpital ou pire, que tu meurs alors que j'aurais regarder la scène en restant de glace ?! Non, je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné !

Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il m'avait clairement sauvé la vie et je n'avais même pas la force de lui dire merci.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage et m'essuya la larme qui perlait sur ma joue gauche. Je frémis à son contact.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es en vie. C'est le principal non ? Me souffla-t'il.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais avant toi, un garçon ne s'était jamais montré aussi attentionné envers moi...Murmurai-je

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu n'avais jamais parlé à un garçon avant ?

Je fis non de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer la vérité. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Il me regarda, l'air un peu surpris. Il devait trouver cela bizarre de la part d'une fille mais bon, les garçons ne savaient pas forcément que toutes les filles n'étaient pas pareils.

-Pourtant, une fille comme toi, à déjà certainement dû sortir avec un mec au moins une fois non ?

Je secouai la tète en désapprouvant sa remarque. Ce que j'avais vécu ne pouvait être acceptée comme relation amoureuse...Enfin si, mais..

"DRRRIIINNNNGGG"

La sonnerie interrompit notre conversation qui devenait tant soit peu gênante.

Il me prit par la main et je me mis à rougir fortement.

-Allez viens, on doit retourner en classe. Me souffla t'il en regardant ailleurs.

-Ou...Oui...Chuchotai-je, un peu déboussolée.

Main dans la main, nous retournâmes à la salle de sport en regardant tous les deux dans des directions opposées.

C'était vraiment une situation gênante. On aurait dit qu'on était en couple tous les deux. Enfin, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais bon...

-Je suis content que tu n'ai rien eu de cassé...

Marmonna-t'il en me serrant plus fermement la main.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai juste lâcher prise. Mais je te remercies Luffy, de m'avoir sauvée la vie comme ça, alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas.

Il me sourit et me lâcha la main. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de la salle de sport.

La salle était vide. Nous nous étions juste changé vu que nous étions encore en tenue de sport et nous avions repris nos affaires en repartant tous les deux en cours, l'un près de l'autre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire une rencontre aussi inattendue dans ce lycée.

FIN DU POV

* * *

POV Luffy

-Alors, le prince charmant ! Comment ça va ? T'as réussis à déclarer ta flamme à la princesse ?

Le moment inévitable était arrivé. J'étais piégé, piégé dans une situation gênante appelée : "Ussop le pot de colle".

-Mais lâche moi avec ça !

-Si c'est le surnom qui te déplaît, je peux aussi dire le super héros qui sauve la vie d'une citoyenne de la classe en grand danger...

-LA FERME !

Ma réponse fit sursauter les élèves aux alentours qui s'en allèrent au pas accéléré sans demander leur reste.

-Ecoute Ussop, excuse moi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ! Tu me soules !

-Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que je me fasse du soucis pour toi !

-Je me sens bien ! J'suis pas malade !

-J'ai quand même le droit d'être au courant de tes histoires de coeur non ?!

-C'est MA vie privée, pas la tienne !

-Mais je sais que t'es pas normal ! T'étais pas comme ça avant ! Bon sang Luffy, explique moi ce qui t'es arrivés durant toutes ces années.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Je me débattis et sortis de l'emprise d'Ussop, furieux.

Je le laissai en plan et me rendis dans un endroit calme à l'autre bout de la cour.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'un manga pour m'occuper.

-Luffy ?

Je me retournai. Margot étais assise à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vus.

Je détournai le regard vers ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

On allait bien s'entendre elle et moi...

-Luffy, tu vas arrêter de fixer le soleil en soupirant comme ça ? Ça fait une heure que t'es allongés sur ce pouf ! Et tes devoirs alors ?! Me gueula Ace, assit à la cuisine.

J'ignorai sa remarque et soupire de bonheur en laissant tomber ma tête sur ce qu'il me servait d'accoudoir depuis que j'étais rentré du lycée.

-Ace, ça veut dire quoi être romantique ? Fis-je, en rougissant légèrement.

Il en laissa tomber son livre au sol.

-Attends ?! T'es en train de me dire que t'es tombé amoureux ?!

Je me retournai sur le dos et regardait le paysage de la baie vitrée, la tête en arrière.

-Je crois bien que ouais...Soufflai-je, heureux.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui. Il se leva de sa chaise et partit vers le coin des ustensiles.

-Ace, qu'est-c'que tu fais ?!

Il revint dans ma direction et me donna sur la tronche, un nouveau coup de poêle.

Ça faisait longtemps tient.

-Mais aiee ! Qu'est-ce qui t'prend Ace !?

-J'TE DÉTESTE P'TIT FRÈRE ! TU T'ES TROUVÉS UNE MEUF AVANT MOI !

-Quoi ?! Mais non, dis pas n'importe quoi ! On sort même pas encore ensemble !

Il ignora ma réponse et me frappa de nouveau sur la tête.

Je me levai d'un bond et courus à travers tout. Il recommença de nouveau à me poursuivre.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour...

Fin du POV

* * *

À suivre ❤


	8. Chapter 8 : part 1

Bonzouuuuur ^^

Ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties car notre cher ami ne peut enregistré plus de 10 000 mots pour chaque chapitre. (Merci les gars de nous donner plus de boulot qu'on en a déjà).

* * *

Part 1 : Déclaration of War :

* * *

POV Luffy

Je savais bien qu'Ace ADORAIT me donner des coups de poêle mais c'était pas parce que j'avais rencontré une fille et que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle qu'il devait me taper dessus toutes les cinq secondes...

Bon, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais pas été très gentil. Surtout quand je lui avais dis que si il avait pas de petite amie, il avait qu'à prendre un curly. Ok, là, j'y étais peut être allé un peu fort, c'était vrai. Mais c'était drôle !

Jusqu'au coup de poêle suivant...

Il m'avait donné tellement de coup de poêle que j'avais fini par m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et que je m'étais endormi dans le bain que je venais de faire couler.

-Luffy ! Qu'est-c'que tu fous ?! Ça fait une heure que t'es enfermé là-dedans !

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant mon frère tabasser la porte.

-Non, je sortirais pas ! Je veux pas mourir ! M'écriai-je, comme une grosse tapette.

-Attends, j'arrive !

-Eh merde, j'suis pas habillé !

-Qu'est-c'que t'as dis ?!

-Euh, non, rien du tout !Mais, ramène toi pas quand même !

-J'vais m'gêner !

Il défonça la porte et détourna très très rapidement le regard à l'autre bout de la pièce après m'avoir vu une demi-seconde.

-Luffy ! Mais habille toi bordel ! Grinça-t'il en cachant ses yeux avec sa main,

-Ah bah, j't'avais prévenu !T'avais qu'à pas entrer !

-Connard !

Après cette remarque, il se barra dans le salon et claqua la porte de la salle de bain qui était à présent à deux doigts de casser.

-Putain, qui m'a fichu un frère pareil ?! Hurla-t'il, tellement fort que je l'entendis.

-Le frère t'emmerde ! Rétorquai-je en criant assez fort.

Je m'habillai en vitesse extreme avant qu'il n'eût le temps de débarquer de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Attends qu'est-c'que t'as dis là ?! M'engueula-t'il en défonçant de nouveau la porte qui venait à présent de rendre l'âme.

-Je disais que j'allais sortir d'ici avant que moi aussi je ne rende l'âme. Murmurai-je en tentant de m'échapper discrètement de la salle.

Quand je passai à côté de lui, il sortit la poêle qu'il avait caché dans son dos et m'offrit de nouveau un beau coup en pleine tronche.

-Comment as-tu osé dire ça à ton grand frère sale gosse ?!

"SCHBIM"

-FDP !

-Pardon ?!

"SCHBIM"

-Mais aiiiee ! Je suis désolé Ace !

-Trop tard abruti, tu vas morphler !

Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez souffert comme ça...Il était vraiment taré complet mon frangin.

Il stoppa son acharnement sur moi en remarquant que le repas allait bientôt incendier l'appartement vu la fumée noire qui s'échappait en abondance de la casserole.

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus absolu. Aucun de nous deux ne levait le regard de son assiette. L'ambiance était plutôt dépressive en somme.

Une fois mon dessert non cramé englouti, je me jetai dans le canapé et je "regardai" la télé tout en pianotant sur mon téléphone. Habitude que j'avais prise depuis des lustres.

-T'as fais tes devoirs pour demain ?

Tiens, voila la "fameuse" question piège. Ça faisait longtemps...

Une idée traversa soudainement ma tête. Oui, il m'arrivait d'avoir des idées parfois.

-Merci Ace, tu m'as rappelé que j'avais une dernière chose à faire.

Je me levai du canapé et retournai vers la cuisine pour prendre une poêle un peu décapitée.

Je me dirigeai vers mon frère adoré que j'aimais tant et...

"SCHBIM"

-Le nouveau sujet d'SVT ! "La sonorité d'un crâne humain lorsque celui-ci entre en collision avec un objet non identifié en pleine poire" ! REVANCHE !

-LUFFY !

-Ah, ça sonne creux ! Je suis désolé, mais je dois t'annoncer que tu viens de perdre quelques neurones et que ton QI est passé de un à zéro virgule zéro zéro zéro un. Bravo !

Il leva la tête vers moi avec le regard le plus enragé et le plus effrayant de tous.

...Adieu...

* * *

"SIX HEURES, NEUF HEURES TRENTE, SUR VIRGIN RADIO ! C'EST CAMIL COMBAL ! VIRGIN TONIC !"

-ACE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL DE MERDE ?! IL EST SIX HEURES DU MAT ENFOIRÉ !

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant la radio qui, à mon avis, devait encore sortir du téléphone de mon frère.

Ce n'était qu'après avoir totalement immergé que je remarquai que j'avais des écouteurs et que le son augmenté au max provenait en fait de MON téléphone.

Trop, c'était trop ! J'en avais marre. Finit de rigoler maintenant !

Je me levai en trombe du lit où Ace dormait encore comme un bébé.

-J'vais t'tuer...Grinçai-je.

Je me ruai à la cuisine et pris le rouleau d'essuie-tout avec violence. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Je tranchai l'appartement en deux parties "à peu près" égales avec l'essuie-tout.

L'appartement était maintenant en gros bordel mais au moins, j'avais terminé ce que je voulais faire. Quoique, non en fait...

Je pris une de mes anciennes bombes à tags que j'utilisais à l'époque où j'étais encore une racaille et gravai en caractère gras en rouge rubis sur le mur blanc du salon :

"DÉCLARATION OF WAR !"

Il allait me tuer mais au moins, c'était clair et net à présent...

Je passai mon visage à l'eau glacé pour bien me réveiller et pris deux trois trucs à bouffer dans les placards,

Je m'habillai, rassemblai toutes mes affaires et partis pour le lycée.

Pas question de subir le courroux de mon frère à son réveil. Et puis, aller plus tôt là-bas, n'allait pas de mal. Pour une fois que je n'allais être en retard en cours. Par contre, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau ce soir...Bon, tant pis. Il fallait que je profite des derniers instants de ma vie aujourd'hui.

FIN DU POV

* * *

-SALOPARD ! CONNARD DE PETIT FRÈRE DE MES C******* ! J'VAIS TE TUER LUFFY !

* * *

-Zzz...

-MONKEY . D . Luffy !

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut face à l'hurlement strident de son professeur qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de réveiller son pauvre élève qui n'avait dormi de seulement trois heures à six heures la veille.

C'était la poêle la responsable...

-C'est toi qui m'a frappé Ace ! Lâcha Luffy en se redressant d'un bond sur sa chaise, la tête toujours dans l'autre monde.

Un fou rire se déclencha dans l'intégralité de la classe provoquant l'hilarité des élèves et le mécontentement extrême de l'enseignement qui envoya Luffy sans grande surprise de la part de tous, y compris de la victime, chez le directeur où il se prit deux heures de colles pour le lendemain soir.

Luffy soupira en regagnant le couloir. Il aurait préféré avoir la retenue ce soir. Comme ça, il aurait éviter de se faire tuer par Ace avant dix neuf heures trente. Et avec un peu de chance, ce dernier aurait fait une crise de narcolepsie qui allait duré deux ans et à son réveil, Il allait avoir complètement oublier ce que Luffy avait fait.

Le rêve..

Mais ça, c'était juste impossible.

Il resta longuement à errer dans les couloirs du lycée. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas retourner en cours.

Il n'avait pas revu Zoro depuis la dernière fois. À se demander où est-ce qu'il était passé.

Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il avait tout sauf envie de le revoir. Lui, et Ace aussi bien sûr.

Il avait juste envie de manger et de dormir.

Il prit alors quelques barres de céréales dans son sac.

A la base, elles appartenaient à Ace mais selon Luffy, lorsque l'on faisait la guerre à quelqu'un, il fallait le faire jusqu'au bout. Surtout dans des cas majeurs comme celui-là.

Il s'était quelque peu rapprocher de la jeune fille. Ils avaient bien évidemment pas mal de différence mais assez de points communs tous les deux.

Il ne savait pas quand ni comment allait-il lui demander de sortir avec. Peut être était-ce encore un peu trop tôt.

Mais le plus gros problème, c'était que si Zoro les voyait ensemble, Luffy allait risquer d'avoir de très très gros ennuis et la vie de Margot et celle de ces frères ne seraient que plus menacée. Avec la sienne aussi bien sûr mais il savait d'or et déjà qu'il ne lui restait de toute façon, plus beaucoup de temps avant de rendre l'âme ce soir.

Mais il se demandait aussi combien de poêle restait-il en stock. Parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux déglingués quelques paires. Ils n'en avaient tout de même pas un milliard . Surtout qu'à Rio, le commerce se faisait de plus en plus rare ces temps ci et les deux frères ne roulaient pas vraiment sur l'or. Même si pour le loyer et les factures, c'était papi qui s'en occupait, pour le reste, ils devaient se débrouiller par eux mêmes.

C'était pour ça qu'Ace était obligé de s'absenter souvent de l'appartement et de sécher les cours de temps en temps pour faire quelques petits boulots dans les alentours.

Cela leur permettait au moins de se nourrir et de s'habiller un minimum.

Comme quoi, il arrivait parfois à Luffy d'avoir des pensées quelques peu intelligente. Même si c'était rare.

La sonnerie retentit, la reprise des cours résonna avec elle.

Luffy reprit sa route vers la prochaine salle de classe, lassé de sa vie quotidienne si...passionnante...

* * *

-T'attends quoi pour lui déclarer ta flamme mec ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me soûler avec ça ouais ?!J'te l'ai dis l'autre jour, arrête de t'incruster dans ma vie privée Ussop !

-Mais c'est bon, j'suis ton meilleur ami ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir comment ça se passe avec ta meuf !

-Eh bah non, peut être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi.

-Je sais que t'as des trucs à cacher ! Tu peux tout me dire à moi Lu' !

-Je t'en ai déjà trop dis et je ne t'en dirais pas plus ok ?!

-Mais avoue quand même que ta scène de sauvetage de la dernière fois était digne d'un conte de fée de Disney !?

-Ouais, et alors ?! J'allais pas la laisser se rétamer au sol sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fais à ma place toi ?!

-Il y avait des tapis Luffy...

-Et alors ? Qu'est-c'que ça change ?!

-Ça change que même si tu l'avais laissé tomber à terre, elle ne se serait pas blessée.

-...

-La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir...Prince charmant.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça enfoiré !

-Attends toi à te faire appeler comme ça par tout le lycée Luffy ! Ta réputation n'a pas fini d'être bousculé dans tous les sens ! Tu peux me croire ! Lâcha-t'il en s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-c'que t'en sais d'abord !? T'y connais rien ! Hurla Luffy dans la direction de son "ami".

Ussop se retourna légèrement vers Luffy.

-Peut être que toi aussi, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Et il disparut dans la foule d'élèves sous les yeux tant soit peu étonné de son ami.

Luffy laissa rapidement la colère prendre le dessus et frappa le mur au fond de la cour où il était, de son poing enragé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tout lui dire à lui alors que ce dernier ne lui révélait rien de sa vie à lui ?!

Il décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait se méfier de lui car, qui sait de quoi était-il capable si même lui ne connaissait rien de sa véritable personnalité ?

* * *

Le soir venu, durant son trajet, Luffy ne pensait qu'à sa possible mort en franchissant le pas de la porte de l'appartement. il se demandait si il n'y était pas aller un peu fort ce matin. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Sachant qu'Ace rentrait plutôt que lui aujourd'hui, il risquait de prendre très cher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte d'entrée où devait certainement l'attendre Ace, bien gentiment derrière, avec quelques armes aléatoires dans les mains.

Luffy souffla un bon coup et entrouvrit la porte en fermant les yeux, le visage crispé, prêt à recevoir la sentence fatale.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y eut rien. Il ouvrit alors légèrement son œil gauche, toujours un peu méfiant, mais il découvrit que l'appartement était découpé par un espèce de rayon laser rouge qui séparait la pièce en deux parties. Cette fois ci, pas du tout égales.

-Hé, fais gaffe ! T'es sur mon territoire là !

Le regard du plus jeune se porta alors vers le canapé où Ace était allongé dessus, regardant son petit frère avec énervement.

-Comment ça, territoire ? Répliqua Luffy en ayant l'air de ne pas avoir compris la situation.

-T'es aveugle ou quoi ?! T'as pas vu la pancarte à l'entrée ?! T'es dans mon pays là ! Alors va dans le tiens, reste y et fais pas chier, abruti !

-Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

-Fais pas semblant ! C'est toi qui a commencé ce matin !

-Bah ouais, mais j'ai juste fais ça pour t'emmerder...

-Ouais, après avoir tagué le mur du salon pour bien que papi nous engueule !

-Ah ouais, merde...Papi...J'y avais pas pensé...

-Baka !

-Mais ça, c'était parce que j'étais tellement énervé contre toi que j'avais pas pensé aux conséquences !

-Mais t'es vraiment débile...

-La ferme ! Chieur de six heures du mat !

-Chieur de six heures du mat ? C'est quoi cette insulte de merde Lu' ?

-Au moins, on peut te dire que ça te correspond bien ! Tête de con !

Luffy recula d'un pas en arrière avant qu'Ace ne lui sauta dessus.

-Eh ! Là, t'es dans mon pays Ace ! Alors dégage, ok ?

-Enfoiré de petit frère de mes deux !

Ceci déclencha une baston entre les frères D. Cette fois à base de...poings pour changer.

-J'te déteste ! Sabo était un véritable frère lui ! Répliqua sèchement Luffy entre deux coups de poings donnés par son frère.

-Quoi ?! T'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui disparaisse ?! C'est ça, hein ?!

-J'ai pas dis ça tête d'œuf !

-Ouais bah c'est tout comme, IMBECILE !

-Dégage de mon pays Ace !

-T'es dans le mien là, j'te rappelle crétin !

-Hein ?! Tu déconnes ?! La cuisine, elle est pour moi !

-Nan, c'est la mienne !

-Mais vas y ! Approprie toi tout l'appart tant qu't'y es !

-J'vais m'gêner tiens !

-Espèce de sale égoïste !

-Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir au moins ?!

-Ouais, et j'suis plus beau qu'toi ! La preuve, j'me suis trouvé une meuf alors que toi, tu te prends au moins vingt râteaux par semaine alors boucle la !

-Idiot, tu fais exprès de me faire enrager ou quoi ?! Continues et j'crache ton p'tit secret à papi !

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre !

Luffy sortit de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte et s'enfuit dans la nuit noire qui commençait à s'installer petit à petit.

Il se mit à courir à travers tout, énervé. Il ne savait plus où aller, il regardait le sol, sans vraiment porter grandement d'attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il se heurta violemment à un piétonnier qui marchait en sens inverse de Luffy.

-Désolé, j'vous avais pas vu. Balbutiât rapidement Luffy en se relevant tant bien que mal du bitume qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet.

-Luffy ? Qu'est-c'que tu fais ici ?

Luffy releva rapidement la tête, aillant entendu la voix si familière de Law.

-Ah...Tiens, salut Law. Fit-il en rabaissant la voix, légèrement énervé.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublier le coup que lui et Kidd lui avaient fait à Drug Night, ce soir si sinistre.

-Oi ! Ça va pas mec ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-Mais ouais, t'inquiète, j'vais bien ! Lâcha-t'il en se redressant sur ses deux jambes, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es engueulés avec Ace ?

-Ouais, t'as tout compris !

Luffy ne mentait qu'à moitié puisqu'Ace l'avait réellement foutu sur les nerfs.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Parce que de là à te retrouver en pleine ville à vingt trois heures..

-Rien, c'est sans importance de toute manière. C'est juste que j'ai pas envi de retourner à l'appart, c'est tout.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir à la maison. Tu rentreras chez toi demain au pire.

-Merci, c'est très gentil mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Ne t'en fais pas et puis, de toute façon, ce soir ou demain, ça changera rien entre Ace et moi...

-Bon, d'accord comme tu veux...Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es pas aller à la répétition hier ?

Luffy eut un déclic dans sa tête.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Désolé, mais avec Ace, j'avais zappé !

-Pas grave, mais évite de t'absenter trop souvent. Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est pas dans le même lycée que tu dois laisser tomber tout ce qu'il y a derrière toi...

-Ouais, j'sais, j'oublierais plus...

-Y'a intérêt ! Après, tu vas totalement être largué sinon.

-Ouais, ouais...

-...

-Bon bah, j'vais y aller alors...

-Ok, à plus alors et bonne chance avec ton frère. Fit Law en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches et en continuant sa route en frôlant la veste de Luffy.

-Merci ! J'en ai bien besoin ! A la semaine prochaine alors, si on se revoit pas avant.

Luffy continua sa route en se disant qu'en fin de compte, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas laissé tomber. Comme sa passion par exemple, il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher du jour au lendemain.

Si Law se trouvait être à première vu sympa, quand Kidd était avec lui, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Luffy avait toujours pensé que Law se faisait influencer par Kidd mais il n'avait jamais rien osé dire. Et puis, quand on y pensait, lui aussi s'était vraiment bien fait manipuler. Et ce n'était que depuis qu'il ne traînait plus avec eux, qu'il s'en rendait réellement compte.

Quand il rentra à l'appartement vers deux heures du matin, Ace était profondément endormi dans la couette de leur lit et les rayons lasers, qui n'étaient que de simple jouets posés au sol et éclairant la pièce d'une longue lumière rouge, n'avaient pas changés de place.

-Apparement, il n'en avait rien à faire de ma fuite en pleine nuit. Pensa Luffy en referment la porte de leur chambre qui, évidement, faisait aussi parti du territoire imaginaire de son frère.

Il se changea rapidement à la salle de bain où il enfila un simple t-shirt et un short pour la nuit et passa rapidement son visage sous l'eau glacial du robinet.

En refermant la vanne, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était légèrement caché sous ses quelques mèches mouillées de ses courts cheveux ocre tout en bataille.

Des cernes ornaient ses yeux noirs et un coquart était apparut sur son œil gauche. Un énorme hématome descendant jusqu'à sa fine cicatrice gravée à jamais sur le dessus de sa joue.

Il était fatigué de tout. De Ace, de sa vie amoureuse, de toutes ces engueulades et de toutes ces histoires débiles, de ses soit disants amis, de cette ancienne vie de délinquants...

Il poussa un long soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux afin de redresser ses quelques mèches rebelles derrière son crâne.

Il retourna dans le salon et se jeta de tout son long dans le canapé.

Il s'enveloppa dans un plaid anciennement roulé en boule sur un des coussins du sofa et posa sa tête sur un petit édredon blanc en coton, aillant la forme d'une étoile.

Il observa longuement le spectacle de lumière que lui offrait la vue panoramique de Rio par la baie vitrée transparente.

Toutes ces petites lampes qui scintillaient dans la nuit émettaient une aura de bien être et de paisibilité dans son coeur et dans son esprit.

Il se demandait si il était possible de vivre comme il le voulait. Comme il l'entendait. Être comme un oiseau sans cage, plus libre que l'air.

-La liberté, où est-c'que j'peux la trouver ? Marmonna Luffy en fermant doucement les paupières.

Ses forces s'affaiblirent et ses membres le lâchèrent un par un.

La fatigue l'emporta. Il se laissa tomber dans un profond sommeil réparateur et se fit rapidement happer par les bras de morphée, ignorant qu'il venait de s'endormir sur le territoire d'Ace qui n'allait pas manquer de lui faire une petite remarque le lendemain matin.

* * *

-Enfoiré !

Luffy se fit éjecter du canapé, encore enroulé dans la couverture toute chaude et encore dans les vapes.

-T'es dans mon pays là ! Alors tu dégages et plus vite que ça !

-..Hmm...Quelle heure il est...? Marmonna-t'il, à moitié endormi.

-On s'en fout ! C'est pas ça le problème ! Dégage !

-Laisse moi dormir...Ace...

-Non ! Barre toi !

-J'ai cours à quatorze heures, fout moi la paix.

-TU DÉGAGES DE MON CANAPÉ OK ?!

-C'est pas ton canapé, c'est l'notre...Et j'suis même pas dessus là...Enfin, je crois...

-C'est toi qui a déclarer la guerre et maintenant tu l'as eu, alors te plains pas !

-J'tai pas demander de t'emparer de toutes les pièces...

-Va te faire voir ! Ça m'a pris un temps fou de nettoyer ton tag !

-J'me suis pas foutu mes écouteurs tout seul et j'ai pas balancé le son au max de mon réveil hier...

-Et c'est pas moi qui ait exposer TOUTES les parties de mon corps à MOssieur !

-J't'avais dis de pas entrer, t'as pas voulu m'écouter, comme d'hab' et voilà le résultat. Maintenant, lâche moi !

-Pff, c'est jamais de ta faute de toute façon...

-Et c'est jamais la tienne non plus...

Luffy se releva légèrement en grimaçant pour se jeter de nouveau dans le sofa.

-Il n'empêche que t'es quand même dans ma partie là ! Repris Ace, agacé.

-Tu vas arrêter de me soûler avec ça ?! Ou alors, indiques moi un endroit où j'peux dormir et ne me dis pas à terre !

-Bah...

-Nulle part ! Alors fout moi l'camp, sale égoïste !

-Eh ! Tu me parles autrement, ok ?! J'suis ton grand frère j'te rappelle !

Luffy ne lui répondit pas, s'enfouit dans le plaid et se rendormit avec son coussin étoilé dans les bras.

Ace le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il resta longtemps dans le noir, à le fixer. sans détourner le regard.

Le vibreur du téléphone contenu dans la poche de l'aîné fit sursauter son possesseur et interrompit ce silence si pesant.

Ace prit son téléphone tout en continuant de surveiller son cadet et détourna légèrement le regard vers l'écran de son appareil.

Un message anonyme apparut sur l'écran de verrouillage et fit perdre tout sang froid à son receveur.

"Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres et il ne lâche jamais sa proie".

Ace déglutit, effaça immédiatement le message et bloqua cet "anonyme" même si, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir de quoi était il capable...Un peu trop même...

-Sabo...

Le murmure lointain de Luffy résonna comme une complainte aux oreilles d'Ace.

Sabo, son cher frère, il leur manquait plus que tout au monde.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais compris ni comment, ni pourquoi, était-il parti.

Luffy fit dégager le plaid d'un seul coup de son bras gauche. Ce premier termina son vol plané sur la tête du plus âgé avec violence et surprise de la part d'Ace qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien fait.

-Je prends ça, pour un coup de poing. Merci frérot. Chuchota Ace en retirant la couverture de sa tête.

Il n'eut comme réponse que la faible respiration de son frangin.

Mort de fatigue, ce dernier tomba subitement à terre et ne se réveilla pas le moins du monde.

Ace regarda son petit frère d'un air amusé. Même endormi, même colérique, Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries. C'était comme ça. Un singe restait un singe en toute circonstance.

Ace aimait son frère plus que tout au monde et ce n'était pas quelques engueulades passagères qui allaient briser leur lien fraternel. Même si elles pouvaient vraiment aller loin parfois, elles restaient des plus idiotes et stupides. Mais c'était comme ça, c'était les frères D...

Alors même si ils étaient en guerre, Ace n'allait jamais tomber Luffy. Après tout, c'était son rôle en tant que grand frère de protéger son cadet quoi qu'il arrive. Il se l'était promit de toute façon.

Attendrit, il n'arriva pas à résister à la tentation de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. C'était sa seul famille...

Luffy se laissa porter sans broncher, trop profondément endormi pour faire le moindre mouvement de rejet.

Ace le déposa dans le lit et lui fit un léger baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit petit frère...Chuchota-t'il aux oreilles du plus jeune.

Il fit une dernière caresse aux cheveux de Luffy, passant doucement sa main sur le front de son frère qui ne réagit point à la marque d'affection fraternelle d'Ace.

Ace lui sourit légèrement, vint s'allonger à ses côtés et posa avec douceur sa tête contre celle de Luffy en se rappelant de leur première rencontre qui avait changer sa vie à tout jamais.

A suivre ❤️


	9. Chapter 8 : part 2

Part 2 : The past :

* * *

FLASH BACK

*Neuf years ago*

"Hier soir, un nouvel incident s'est produit dans le monde. Après le Japon, la Chine, l'Europe et les Etats-Unis, c'est à présent le Brésil qui marque dans les esprits de tous. Un incendie mystérieux s'est déclenché dans la banlieue Nord-Est de la capitale du pays, la ville emblématique du Brésil : Rio de Janeiro. Dans les alentours de vingt et une heures, une voiture à subitement prit feu, affolant les personnes et résidents proches de l'accident. Le feu s'est propagé si vite que les habitants n'ont rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Les pompiers ont immédiatement été alertés mais ceux-ci ont eut extrêmement de mal à maîtriser le feu pour cause du vent violent qui s'abattait ce soir là en ville. Il a causé la mort de plusieurs centaines de personnes et de nombreux blessés dont la plus part, gravement.

Les policiers et les enquêteurs n'ont pas encore déterminés l'origine et la cause de tout cela. Un témoignage venant du chef de la brigade policière de Rio nous as été transmis :

"Avec les derniers événements produits à travers le monde, nous n'écartons pas la possibilité d'un acte de terrorisme. Néanmoins, une enquête sera évidement menée et nous aurons la réponse sous peu. Seule l'enquête nous le confirmera mais nous ne devons pas blâmer de se montrer pru..."

Un jeune garçon ferma subitement la télé, aillant entendu un bruit suspect venant de l'extérieur de la maison.

Il s'enfuit rapidement de son refuge et traversa à toute allure l'allée centrale du Grey terminal, le plus grand bidonville au monde, situé près du centre de la capitale de Rio de Janeiro.

Orphelin de neuf ans, Portgas . D . Ace , l'enfant du diable comme ils le surnommaient ici.

Sa mère était morte dans un attentat trois ans auparavant et son père était un criminel craint de tous. Il avait été condamné à mort cinq ans avant pour tentative d'assassinat envers le chef du gouvernement mondiale.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu mais tout le monde savait qu'Ace était son fils et il était à présent seul contre le monde entier, harceler et rejeter de tous.

C'était pour cela qu'Ace le déteste plus que tout au monde. Parce qu'à cause de son paternel, il n'allait certainement plus être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans se faire mépriser de la société.

-Aie ! Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Ace entendit la voix d'un enfant résonner à travers les détritus des ruelles sombres et étroites.

L'enfant, aillant un naturel plutôt curieux, s'approcha discrètement du cri de détresse, caché entre deux cabanons.

-Mais il vient d'où ce gosse ?!

-J'sais pas, mais c'est la première fois que j'le vois ici...Répondit son compère, à côté de lui.

-Comme si on en avait déjà pas assez des gosses ici...

-Lâchez moi, bande d'enflures !

-Dis donc gamin, t'es un peu trop jeune pour traîner dans un endroit comme celui là...Alors un conseil, retourne chez tes parents avant que tu ne croises des gens qui te voudront vraiment du mal.

Ace put apercevoir un petit garçon, encore plus jeune que lui d'au moins deux ans environ. Vraiment très amochés et possédant une plaie béante en forme de croix sur son torse et une plus petite sous son œil gauche. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène et un corps sali par la poussière. Ses différents hématomes recouvraient la plus part de sa personne.

Ses agresseurs le portaient sans grande délicatesse par une seul main, prouvant ainsi sa possible anorexie et sa faim sans doute plus qu'extrême.

Les hommes lâchèrent le petit et ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Ils s'en allèrent en ricanant, laissant l'enfant mourant derrière eux.

Ace n'était pas un sans coeur et entendre les plaintes du petit l'harcelait et lui faisait mal au coeur. Alors, tout en vérifiant que personne n'était aux alentours, il courut vers le petit enfant toujours à terre, au bord du malaise, suffoquant et souffrant.

-Eh ! Ça va aller ? Réponds moi !

-A...aide moi..s'il te plait..Murmura celui à présent dans les bras d'Ace.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'en sortir, fais moi confiance. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas mourir...

Ace se releva en prenant le pauvre enfant dans ces bras et s'échappa du cul de sac où il était prostré lui et le petit.

Ace possédait une petite base secrète tenue un peu à l'écart du bidonville. Il l'avait découverte lors d'une de ses nombreuses expéditions qu'il exécutait tous les jours en quêtes de vivres et d'autres choses nécessaires à sa survie dans ce milieu hostile.

Il déposa l'enfant affaiblit sur un lit constitué de couvertures quelques peu sales et trouées mais tout de même confortables.

Il l'enveloppa à l'intérieur d'une d'entre elles et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Ce qui, pour le petit garçon, était de toute manière impossible pour le moment vu son état de santé.

* * *

-Au voleur !

Ace se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, poursuivit par un pharmacien qui venait de se faire voler ses précieux médicaments.

-Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber vieillard ! Je suis beaucoup plus habile que to ! Et ces précieux médicaments comme vous dites, me serviront mieux que vous, qui m'avaient l'air en excellente santé, contrairement à nous, ceux qui vivent dans la pauvreté extrême ! Alors vous, les nobles, restez dans votre villa quatre étoiles et foutez nous la paix J'en ferais meilleur usage ! Merci pour tout !

-Reviens ici sale gosse des rues !

Ace laissa échapper un petit ricanement de victoire avant de reprendre son air sérieux en pensant au petit au bord de la mort. Il avait besoin d'être soigné.

Ace ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas mais son coeur et son esprit l'empêchaient de faire le contraire.

Alors il accéléra la cadence en reprenant le chemin en sens inverse, vers le point de départ de son escapade à la chasse aux soins médicaux.

Quand il rentra dans son QG comme il l'appelait, il découvrit le petit garçon encore plus souffrant que tout à l'heure. Pas de doute possible, il était presque au bord de la mort.

Il se dépêcha d'appliquer les différentes solutions et pommades sur le corps du petit être. Ace ne connaissait rien à la médecine mais il était hors de question de le laisser comme ça, mourir sous ses yeux impuissants.

Il finit ses soins médicaux à la tombée de la nuit, soulagé d'avoir enfin fini.

Le petit lui souffla un bref merci avant de fermer les yeux, affaibli.

-Eh ! M'abandonne pas comme ça ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! Reste en vie !

Il s'effondra au sol et commença à pleurer de plus belle quand un faible ronflement le fit sortir de sa bulle de désespoir.

-Zzz...

Ace se sentit rougir de honte et essuya rapidement ses larmes, honteux d'avoir pleuré pour rien.

En regardant le petit enfant dormir paisiblement, il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui et se laissa tomber dans le lit près du petit blessé en enlaçant le brun de ses bras protecteurs, comme si il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pendants plusieurs jours, Ace ne cessa de s'occuper de son patient et de lui procurer les médicaments et les soins nécessaires à sa guérison tel que plusieurs jours plus tard, le petit fut complètement rétabli. Mais il garda tout de même deux cicatrices, une à sa joue gauche et une autre beaucoup plus imposante, prenant pratiquement toute la largeur et la longueur de son torse. Mais maintenant, au grand soulagement d'Ace, il n'avait plus mal et il s'était énormément attaché à Ace.

-Au fait, tu m'as pas dis comment tu t'appelais, j'vais pas continuer à t'appeler petit tout le temps alors que je suis à peine plus grand que toi...

-Moi, c'est Luffy ! Et toi ? Répondit-il, un sourire solaire sur son visage

-Ace...Est-ce que tu peux me dire maintenant que tu es totalement rétabli,

pourquoi tu t'es retrouvés dans cet état ? Interrogea le plus âgé.

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça et ce dernier fixa soudainement le sol, d'un air triste et froid.

-Ma maison a été brûlée par le feu et mes parents sont morts en voulant me protéger...Suffoqua-t'il.

Il se jeta dans les bras d'Ace et se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son petit corps.

Ace fut pris d'un grand mal au coeur et tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer avec des paroles douces et réconfortantes.

-C'était horrible, j'me suis enfuis mais le feu était à chaque fois plus rapide que moi..Pleura Luffy.

-Luffy, ne te force pas à en parler si cela te fait mal, je comprendrais, tu sais...

Luffy secoua la tête en enfouissant sa tête contre le t-shirt d'Ace.

-Tu es la seule personne qui me reste, je veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Merci de m'avoir aidé alors que tu me connaissais même pas..

-...Calme toi, ça va aller...Je reste avec toi maintenant et je te promets que tu n'auras plus à subir des souffrances comme celles-ci, je te le jure.

Luffy hocha la tête et sauta au coup d'Ace qui l'accepta sans rechigner.

-Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé quel âge tu avais. Reprit Ace en serrant Luffy dans ses bras..

-J'ai six ans...Fit le petit brun en ravalant ses larmes.

A six ans, voir ses parents mourir devant ses yeux...

Ace se rappela qu'après tout, lui aussi n'avait plus ses parents. Il s'était habituer à vivre seul depuis.

Il restèrent longtemps l'un dans les bras de l'autre et se jurèrent de rester tout le temps ensemble à partir de maintenant et de franchir les dures étapes de la vie à deux.

* * *

Une nuit de pleine lune, où tout était calme, où tout le monde dormait, deux petits garçons luttaient encore et toujours contre l'envahisseur du sommeil.

Ils faisaient le concours de celui qui allait s'endormir le plus tard possible...

Un challenge compliqué pour les deux frères D puisque l'un faisait sans arrêt des crises de narcolepsie et le deuxième était encore trop petit pour tenir jusqu'à plus de vingt deux heures trente. Et tout les deux passaient leur vie à s'aventurer dans le bidonville de Grey terminal afin de chercher tout et n'importe quoi.

Tous les deux n'étaient encore des enfants de sept et dix ans, facilement exténués à cause des efforts physiques qu'ils effectuaient sans arrêt durant la journée.

La débilité et la stupide régnait dans Grey terminal...

RIP Tranquillité..

Mais Ace savait qu'il suffisait d'une simple petite histoire pour endormir Luffy.

Il décida alors d'utiliser ce point faible à bon encens.

-Ecoute Luffy, j'ai une idée pour qu'on puisse gagner tout les deux des points et qu'on s'endorme dans plus longtemps. On a qu'à se raconter des histoires, c'est une bonne idée non ?

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement enthousiasmé par sa proposition.

Alors installe toi confortablement et prends Chopper avec toi, ça vaut mieux.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que crois moi, tu auras besoin de lui...

De naturel naïf, Luffy accepta sans rechigner et s'enfouit sous les couvertures en prenant son petit renne au nez bleu en peluche dans les bras. C'est Ace qui le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Luffy regarda subitement son grand frère de ses grand yeux noirs, le suppliant du regard de commencer son histoire.

Ace soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit qu'il partageait avec son petit frère. Il pensait que Luffy allait s'endormir directement une fois allongé dans le lit mais il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui,

Luffy avait bien l'intention de gagner. Tant pis, il allait falloir improviser.

Au départ, il pensait raconter une histoire d'horreur mais c'était justement le truc à ne pas faire si l'on voulait endormir Luffy.

Il fallait au contraire raconter une histoire vraiment nulle. Tellement nulle que Luffy en aurait marre et se serait laisser s'endormira comme un bébé avec son doudou. Le plan parfait...

-Mais j'veux que ça parle de bouffe ! Et d'aventure ! Exigea Luffy en mordillant l'un des faux bois du renne.

Ace eut un sourire en coin. Il décida d'opter par l'horreur tout de même.

A la base, c'était une histoire d'horreur mais il allait imposer sa version revisiter et améliorée pour la sensibilité de Luffy, extrêmement grande pour un petit garçon de sept ans.

-T'as déjà entendu la légende de la dame blanche ?

Luffy fit non de la tête mais dans son esprit, apparut l'image de cette glace si connue, le faisant baver intérieurement.

-Alors, c'est parti ! Il est dit selon la légende, qu'il faut attendre les douze coups de minuit...

A ce moment là, mystérieusement, la cloche de l'église de la cathédrale de Rio sonna brusquement,

annonçant l'arrivée de minuit. Ace avait décidément bien choisi son heure.

Il reprit son histoire une fois le glas stoppé...

-Il est dit que l'ont peut invoqué la dame blanche en prononçant son nom quatre fois de suite dans une salle possédant un miroir.

-Trop Ace ! Faut que j'essais ! J'ai toujours la dalle à minuit moi !

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, Ainsi, si ta pièce possède un miroir, on raconte que la dame blanche apparaitra à l'intérieur...

-Génial ! Fit Luffy en laissant couler un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

-ET ELLE VIENDRA TE DÉCHIQUETER LA PEAU DE TON CRÂNE ET TE DÉVORER TOUT CRU !

L'hurlement soudain d'Ace provoqua un énorme sursaut à Luffy qui enfouit sa tête tremblante de peur dans la couverture en serrant fermement sa peluche contre lui.

-Ace, c'est pas gentil, t'es méchant..Suffoqua Luffy.

-Roh la-la, t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard ! Arrêtes de chialer pour ça ! C'est même pas la vraie version !

Luffy fit la moue et sortit sa tête des draps pour se retourner vers le côté opposé où était son frère.

Au final, son plan n'avait pas marché mais Ace avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher doucement de Luffy, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au dessus de leur QG.

-Ace, arrête. C'est vraiment pas sympa. Grogna Luffy.

-Mais c'est pas moi, j'te le jure ! Fit Ace, choqué par l'accusation du plus jeune.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est qui alors ?!

-Mais je sais pas !

Luffy commença à avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Il s'agrippa au t-shirt d'Ace en tremblant.

-Ace, j'ai peur...Murmura- t'il en tremblant.

-Arrête d'avoir peur de tout ! C'est peut être juste un animal ! Chiale pas pour ça !J'aime pas les pleurnichards moi !

-Ace...Tu...Tu crois que c'est..

-Oui, c'est...LA DAME BLANCHE !

-AHHH !

Luffy trembla de plus belle en s'accrochant comme un fou...

Si il avait su, Ace ne lui aurait jamais raconté cette histoire.

Soudainement, le bruit reprit de plus belle. Des pas, qui avançaient vers les deux frères ainsi qu'un bruit métallique qui s'accordait avec la marche de l'individu inconnu.

Ace se plaça devant son petit frère en le tenant par la main. Ce dernier, collé à son aîné, ne tint pas à lâché Ace d'un pouce.

Le son métallique avança vers eux, pas à pas.

Luffy paniquai. Jamais plus il n'allait voir les glaces de la même manières dans les deux sens du terme. Miroirs et nourriture.

Une forme apparut devant le rideau du petit cabanon suspendu à l'arbre le plus grand et le plus haut du bidonville, leur quartier général à Luffy et à Ace. Quelques travaux avaient été fait depuis l'arrivé du petit cadet.

Ainsi, l'entrée était recouverte par un rideau blanc, laissant pensé qu'une forme blanche apparaissait derrière.

-AHHHH ! LA DAME BLANCHE ! Hurla Luffy, à l'agonie.

Ace pria Luffy de se taire en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du petit.

Et puis, la forme traversa le passage et l'on découvrit qu'elle avait un aspect humain.

Et puis, elle s'approcha des deux frères qui étaient cachés dans un coin de la cabane. Luffy flippait et Ace commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il sortit son poignard accroché à sa ceinture en tenant fermement Luffy par l'autre main.

Luffy regarda l'individu d'un petit œil entrouvert et put apercevoir que la forme n'était pas blanche mais bleue.

-AHHH ! LA DAME BLEUE !

-Mais tais toi crétin ! Il va t'entendre ! Chuchota Ace, énervé.

Trop tard, la masse sombre arriva devant les frères provoquant une intensité de peur plus forte aux deux D.

-Ah nan, c'est un mec...AHHH ! LE MONSIEUR BLEU !

-Mais arrête Luffy, bordel !

-Qui êtes vous ? Chuchota l'inconnu.

L'individu possédait une petit taille et une voix plutôt enfantine. Ce n'était à première vu, pas un adulte.

Ace brandit son arme devant lui, sur l'inconnu en tremblant légèrement et en serrant fermement Luffy contre lui.

-Dégage de chez nous...Fit Ace, en le fixant d'un regard noir.

-Eh, du calme, j'vous veux aucun mal vous inquiétez pas...

-Ouais c'est ça, va t'en..Marmonna Ace.

-Non mais j'vous le jure, j'ai juste besoin de savoir où trouvez le Grey terminal.

-C'est le bidonville juste à côté. Maintenant, va t'en...

-Ok, merci beaucoup...

-Ah mais en fait, t'es un gentil toi ! Sourit gentiment Luffy.

-Abruti ! C'est pas parce qu'il nous demande un renseignement qu'il est gentil ! Grogna Ace.

-Mais il a l'air gentil pourtant ! Eh, toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Luffy ! Tu veux être mon ami ?

-Ferme la idiot ! T'en dis beaucoup trop !

Ace donna un léger coup de poing à Luffy et l'inconnu resta figé à observer les deux frères se chamailler gentiment.

L'individu retira sa capuche, montrant enfin son visage.

Il possédait une courte chevelure blonde et bouclée cachée par son grand chapeau bleu marine surplombé par de grosses lunettes faisant le tour du haut de forme. Son sourire montrait qu'il possédait une dent en moins et il avait de grand yeux noirs comme ceux de Luffy.

Il avait environ une dizaine d'année tout comme Ace et il possédait des habits déchiré mais qui avait tout de même l'apparence assez classe contrairement aux deux frères.

-Moi, c'est Sabo, enchanté ! Répondit l'enfant blond en souriant.

-Oh ! C'est l'enfant bleu Ace...Murmura Luffy à l'oreille d'Ace

-Mais tu vas arrêtez avec tes comparaisons ridicules toi ?! Lui répondit l'aîné en lui offrant un second coup de poing.

-Bon bah, j'vais vous laissez. Au revoir et merci. Bredouilla le blond en repartant.

-Attends, tu viens d'où ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages. Questionna Ace.

Mais sa question, à peine fini d'être posée, avait plutôt l'impression d'être adressée au vent puisque l'enfant mystérieux était déjà parti.

Ace remit son poignard dans son fourreau et détourna le regard vers son petit frère.

Luffy avait à peine les yeux ouverts et du mal à tenir debout. Il avait tenu jusqu'à minuit trente et il n'en pouvait à présent plus.

Ace le prit dans ses bras, se dirigea vers leur lit et le déposa délicatement dans les couvertures, comme chaque soir.

-Allez, au dodo.

-Ace, il m'a pas répondu. Tu crois qu'il voudrait être mon ami ? Murmura Luffy ensommeillé, en prenant sa peluche avec lui.

-J'en suis sûr, allez bonne nuit petit frère. Chuchota Ace en lui faisant un petit bisou sur le front.

-Bonne nuit grand frère. Fit doucement Luffy en s'endormant.

La fatigue le gagna complètement et ce dernier s'endormit avant qu'Ace n'eut le temps de lâcher sa main de son bras.

Ace lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux et il eut un déclic dans sa tête.

-I AM A WIN...

Il se plaqua la main sur sa bouche en se rappelant que son petit frère était endormi à côté et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait gagner ce stupide concours.

Il sourit bêtement, content d'avoir de nouveau gagné et s'allongea aux côtés de Luffy.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils allaient voir ce dénommé Sabo. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial en lui.

Il décida de ne plus penser à ça pour le moment et tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la faible respiration de son frère cadet, profondément endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

-Ace ! Ace ! Réveille toi ! C'est urgent !

-Hmm...Quoi ? Qu'est-c'qu'il y a Luffy ? Gémit Ace en se retournant sur le dos.

\- Grey terminal !

-Quoi, Grey terminal ?

-Il est en feu !

Ace se leva en sursaut et se dirigea avec Luffy vers l'entrée de la cabane en prenant au passage sa barre de fer et son poignard posés à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

Devant eux, se dressait le bidonville en feu. Les gens hurlaient et courraient dans tout les sens, affolés.

Les bâtiments s'écroulaient les uns après les autres, le feu se propageait et au milieu de tout cela, les deux enfants ne savaient pas quoi faire.

-Ace, j'veux pas mourir...Renifla Luffy...

-Reste avec moi et il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet.

Il prit son petit frère fermement par la main.

-Ace, où est-c'qu'on peut aller maintenant ? Demanda Luffy, inquiet.

-Il faut sortir du bidonville, viens avec moi.

-Attends ! J'dois prendre des affaires !

-On a pas le temps Luffy !

Luffy prit rapidement son chapeau de paille, le mit sur sa tête, attrapa sa peluche Chopper par le bras et retourna auprès de Ace.

-Allez, grouille ! Les flammes vont nous passer au barbecue sinon !

-Miam...Un barbecue...Ace, j'ai faim...

-C'est pas le moment de penser à ça crétin ! Allez, on se barre !

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre de leur QG et s'enfuirent par l'allée centrale qui n'était pas encore entièrement prise par les flammes.

-Dépêche toi Luffy !

-Argh, j'arrive à peine à respirer...Fais trop chaud...

-Arrête de te plaindre ou j't'abandonne ici !

-Argh...Euh, non, non, j'ai pas chaud en fait...Chaque bouffé me fait mal aux poumons, mais t'inquiète, je vais bien !

-Tais toi et suis moi !

Luffy et Ace accélérèrent la cadence. La sortie de Grey terminal n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas.

En frôlant un cabanon dont l'un des bouts de bois dépassait de l'habitat en piteux état, l'un des bois du renne en peluche se déchira et tomba par terre.

Luffy reprit son doudou dans ses petites mains en ravalant ses larmes de tristesses et ramassa le bois cassé de la peluche.

-Allez Luffy, dépêche toi !

-Ace, je suis désolé...Chopper...

Pleurnicha Luffy en serrant le renne dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je le recoudrai ! Ta vie est plus importante qu'un doudou déchiré ! Grouille !

Luffy ravala ses larmes et repris sa course effrénée avec son frère en tenant la peluche et le bois en coton, bien fermement contre lui.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la frontière séparant le bidonville de Grey Terminal au centre ville de Rio, ils aperçurent au loin, un garçon prit au piège entre quatre murs de flammes.

-Ace ! Regarde ! C'est l'enfant bleu d'hier ! Il faut aller l'aider ! S'exclama Luffy en pointant son doigt vers le mystérieux enfant de la veille.

Ace hésita un instant puis hocha la tête et s'accroupit légèrement afin d'être à la taille du plus jeune.

-Écoute moi Luffy, je veux que tu t'enfuis en ville. Attends moi quelque part dans le centre, je te rejoindrais avec Sabo. D'accord ?

-Non Ace ! Je veux rester avec toi !

-J'te promets qu'on se rejoindra, d'accord ? S'il te plaît petit frère...

-Mais Ace...

L'aîné lui tourna le dos et s'en alla aider Sabo qui allait mourir à coup sûr si il n'allait pas l'aider.

-Ace ! Non !

Luffy allait poursuivre son frère mais une colonne de flamme surgissant de nulle part lui barra la route, l'empêchant de passer.

-Grand frère ! Je t'en pris !

Une planche de l'une des maisonnette non loin de lui céda sous le feu et atterrit à côté de Luffy.

Luffy ravala ses larmes et repartit en sens inverse en serrant sa peluche contre lui. Quelques sanglots perlaient sur ses joues et dans sa tête, résonnait encore la voix d'Ace.

-Je t'aime petit frère, fais attention à toi. Je te rejoindrais, ne t'inquiète pas...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le mystérieux incendie de Grey Terminal avait prit fin et Luffy errait maintenant seul dans les rues de la capitale du Brésil.

Il n'avait retrouvé Ace ni Sabo. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Il ne savait même pas si ils sont encore en vie.

Apres l'incendie, il était pourtant retourné dans les débris carbonisés du bidonville mais il n'y avait retrouvé personne. Que ce soit au dessus ou en dessous des débris.

Il avait seulement retrouvé le chapeau bleu marine de Sabo, étrangement en bon état.

Il gardait précieusement sa peluche Chopper sali par les cendres et la poussière de incendie, son chapeau de paille qu'il ne lâchait jamais et le haut de forme de Sabo. Ses derniers souvenirs des êtres qu'il aimait.

La pluie coulante sur son chapeau de paille formait une cascade descendant au sol, devant ses yeux remplis de haines et de tristesse...

Il avait perdu sa famille, puis son frère et sans doute son ami. Et au fond de lui, il se sentait à la fois trahit et méprisé de tous.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui et tout le monde le regardait d'un air dégoûté en se chuchotant des messes-basses les uns aux autres.

Ses larmes coulaient malgré lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Les gens le considéraient comme un survivant du massacre de Grey Terminal. Un enfant sans grande importance...

Et Luffy perdait peu à peu l'espoir de retrouver Ace et Sabo...

* * *

Mais un jour, alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, un vieil homme vint le voir alors qu'il était assit sur une branche d'arbre dans le centre ville.

Cela faisait un an qu'il avait perdu la trace de ses frères. Depuis le temps, il avait apprit à survivre seul et à se méfier de la société dont il était à présent le pire ennemi.

-Un enfant comme toi ne devrait pas s'aventurer seul dans cette ville. Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu devrais rentrer chez toi gamin.

-J'ai pas besoin d'tes conseils le vieux. Je n'ai personne qui m'attends ailleurs et j'ai pas de maison. Alors dégage, t'as rien à faire avec moi. Lui répondit froidement Luffy.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser un enfant comme toi, seul ici.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux ? Et qu'est-c'que ça peut te faire que j'sois seul ?

Depuis longtemps, Luffy avait abandonné son optimisme et son sourire éclatant de joie de vivre pour faire place à des regards sombres et glacials à la fois rageurs et remplis de tristesse.

-Ça me regarde parce que c'est mon métier de faire respecter la lois dans cette ville. Ça fait longtemps que j'te cherche. Tes vols et autres infractions ne sont pas corrompus tu sais...

-...

-Sur ce,

L'homme prit Luffy par le bras..

-Tu vas venir avec moi jeune garçon...Reprit-il en le tirant vers lui avec une force incroyable dans les poignets.

-Lâche moi connard ! Cria l'enfant en mordant sauvagement le bras de l'homme.

Le vieillard hurla de douleur et Luffy s'échappa de son emprise, rangea ses précieuses affaires inséparables dans un sac à dos noir qu'il avait volé et s'enfuit à toute allure loin de son agresseur.

Malheureusement, l'homme âgé, avait déjà tout prévu et des gardes apparurent dans tout les coins. Luffy ne pouvais ni avancer, ni faire machine arrière.

-Foutez moi la paix ! Cria-t'il à l'intention des hommes de mains.

Cependant, ils ne l'écourtèrent pas et Luffy fut immédiatement emmené avec eux.

L'enfant se débattait et hurlait, voulant s'échapper de ses mastodontes de fer.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment plutôt imposant situé au coeur de la capitale.

Luffy fut immédiatement emmené à l'intérieur et projeté sur le sol dur et froid de l'entrée.

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, l'aiguille d'une seringue traversa la peau de son bras droit et ce dernier s'endormit instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit et enveloppé dans de douces

couvertures chaudes.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais il fut soulagé d'apercevoir dans la pénombre, son chapeau de paille et son sac à dos posés sur une table à côté de lui.

Ses plaies et ses blessures avaient été bandées et ses membres n'étaient plus couverts de poussières et autres saletés.

Il avait un peu mal à la tête et çela lui faisait légèrement tourner de l'œil mais il allait s'en sortir.

Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers ses précieuses affaire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était encore là. Y comprit ce qui était contenu à intérieur du sac.

Il referma le sac, le mit sur son dos en enfonçant son chapeau de paille fétiche sur sa tête et avança vers la sortie de la pièce.

Il allait l'ouvrir mais des bruits venant de l'autre côté de celle-ci fit brusquement arrêtés le geste de Luffy.

-'tain, j'suis claqué...

-Qu'est-c'que tu veux ? C'est comme ça tout le temps, allons dormir. On va pas être en forme pour demain sinon...

Luffy recula de quelques pas en arrière. Ces voix lui semblaient étrangement familières.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et fit place à deux êtres qui à présent n'étaient plus inconnus.

Luffy en fut littéralement choqué et faillit à s'écrouler au sol en les voyants.

-Lu...Luffy ?...Interrogea l'un des deux au pas de la porte.

Le second accourut vers Luffy et le prit dans ses bras.

-Luffy, tu m'as tellement manqué petit...

Luffy se dégagea de l'emprise de ce dernier, refusant ainsi son geste d'affection et de retrouvailles émouvantes.

-Ace ! Sale menteur ! Tu m'as trahis ! Tu m'as laissé seul ! Tu n'es jamais revenus ! Sale lâche !

Luffy éclata en sanglots et tomba au sol sous les regards effarés des deux autres.

Ace se précipita sur son petit frère à terre.

-Luffy, pardonne moi. Chaque jour, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse...

-Si tu t'en voulais, alors pourquoi t'es jamais revenus ?! Hein ?! Ragea Luffy.

Ace se tut alors et regardait à présent le sol en serrant ses poings fermement.

-Hein ?! Dis moi pourquoi !S'énerva Luffy

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Murmura Ace, des larmes dans la voix.

Ace raconta qu'après avoir réussi à sortir Sabo des décombres, ils s'étaient précipités vers la sortie mais que des hommes les avaient empêchés de passer et les avaient sauvagement attaqués. Sabo avait été gravement blessé à son œil gauche et gardait maintenant une cicatrice énorme sur son visage.

Lui et Sabo avaient finalement réussi à les vaincre mais le temps de leur combat, c'était déjà trop tard et ils étaient à présent encerclés par les flammes ardentes de l'incendie.

Ils étaient pris au piège et ne pouvaient plus réagir. Sabo tenait à peine debout alors Ace l'avait transporté sur son dos et s'était jeté dans les flammes, tête baissée, ne voulant pas laisser mourir son confrère.

Il avait finalement réussi à les faire sortir de l'incendie et à passer la frontière entre Gray Terminal et le centre ville.

Il s'était réfugié dans un coin caché entre deux maisons et s'était effondré au sol, souffrant des flammes qui l'avaient brûlés de toute part

Quand il s'était réveillé, lui et Sabo s'étaient retrouvés on ne sait comment dans une chambre d'hôpital. Des policiers étaient venus, une fois leur rétablissement terminé et les avaient envoyés tout les deux dans une famille d'accueil puisqu'ils leur avaient dis qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille de toute façon. A partir de ce moment là, ils avaient l'interdiction de franchir les limites entre le nord et le centre ville de Rio. Voila pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pus retrouver leur frère.

Ace reprit Luffy dans ces bras qui cette fois ci, ne réagit point.

-Pardonne nous petit frère...Pendant des jours, on s'en ait voulut Sabo et moi...On pensait ne plus jamais te revoir et pourtant, regarde, on est à nouveau réunis. Ne gâchons pas cette chance. Maintenant,

je sais qu'on est...en sécurité alors je peux te jurer qu'on ne se séparera plus jamais.

-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne sais pas tenir Ace. J'ai pas envi de revivre la même chose. Si j'étais vraiment considéré comme un frère pour toi, tu aurais user tout les moyens possibles pour me retrouver. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait...

-Mais je l'ai fait Luffy ! Des tonnes de fois !

Luffy se débattit violemment d'Ace, furieux.

-Me prends pas pour un con Ace ! J'ai vécu assez longtemps dans le centre ville pour comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune frontière entre le centre et toutes les autres parties de la ville ! Alors arrête de dire que tu pouvais pas aller me chercher ! La vérité, c'est que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi ! T'as préféré m'oublier et rester avec Sabo ! Tu t'es dis que je ne servais plus à rien maintenant et qu'avec Sabo tu serais pas rester tout seul comme...

Ace gifla Luffy avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ?! Hurla Ace.

-Bah je...Murmura Luffy, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'croyais pourtant que tu me connaissais ! Que t'étais mon frère ! Qu'est-c'qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?S'écria Ace, des larmes dans la voix.

-IL S'EST PASSÉ QUE TU M'AS LAISSÉ TOMBER, POINT BARRE ! Hurla Luffy, en serrant les poings.

-Calmez vous, ça suffit ! Intervint enfin Sabo en séparant les deux frères qui étaient prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-J'ai essayé tout le temps, tout les jours, de traverser mais on m'en empêchait sans arrêt.

-MAIS QUI T'EN AS EMPÊCHÉ ?! HEIN ?! QUI ?! LES FLICS ?! J'CROYAIS QUE T'ÉTAIS MALIN ET HABILE !

-TOUT ! LUFFY ! TOUT M'EN EMPÊCHAIT !

-Arrêtez de gueuler, ça sert à rien ! Fit calmement Sabo.

-EH ! C'EST QUOI TOUT CE RAFUT ! ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER ET DORMEZ BORDEL ! S'éleva une voix venant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Tss...Elle peut pas nous laissez en paix la vieille sérieux..Grinça Ace.

-Faut croire que non. Calmons nous et allons dormir. On réglera cette histoire demain.

-C'est sûr que toi, t'en as rien à foutre de cette histoire. T'es pas concerné après tout. Murmura Ace.

-Eh ! J't'ai entendu..

Répliqua Sabo.

-J'sais, c'était le but crétin..

-...

-Va dormir Luffy...

-Nan, t'es pas ma mère que j'sache...Répondit-il, sèchement.

-J'suis ton frère, c'est pareil.

-T'es pas mon frère..

-Bon, ça suffit. On va se coucher et demain, tout ira mieux et on reprendra tout de zéro. D'accord les gars ? Tenta Sabo.

-NAN ! Refusèrent en coeur Luffy et Ace.

-J't'en supplie Luffy, il faut que tu me croies. Reprit alors Ace.

-J'ai changé Ace. Je ne suis plus le gamin naïf que tu connaissais. Cette expérience m'a appris ce qu'étais vraiment le monde.

-Luffy, arrête, je t'en pris. Supplia Ace en lâchant quelques larmes.

-Toi, arrête de me prendre pour un faible. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais vraiment de me retrouver ? Réponds moi. Je sais que c'est pas vrai ce que tu m'as dis et qu' il y a une autre raison. C'est pas parce que j'ai que huit ans que j'ai pas le droit de le savoir. Dis le moi.

-...

-DIS LE !

-Chut, c'est bon, j'vais te le dire...ou plutôt, te montrer...

Ace dévoila alors son cou. Celui-ci était enchaîné à un énorme collier en fer. Une lumière rouge clignotait faiblement à l'intérieur.

-Ace, c'est quoi ça ?Déglutit Luffy.

-La même chose que toi, bienvenue en enfer petit frère.

Luffy voulut baisser la tête mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. On lui avait toujours dit que l'esclavage était interdit depuis des lustres...

-On est des...

-Oui...

Les larmes de Luffy coulèrent malgré lui.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir rejeter Ace et lui sauta au coup.

-Pardonne moi grand frère ! Éclata-t'il

-Ce n'est rien petit frère, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Chuchota calmement Ace en caressant les doux cheveux noirs de Luffy et en tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Ils restèrent longuement l'un dans les bras de l'autre sans rien se dire.

Sabo rompit ce silence en leur disant qu'il faillait dormir maintenant.

-Ace, je veux pas être un esclave. Pleurnicha Luffy en serrant son frère contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt être libre, ne t'en fais pas. Sabo et moi avons déniché un endroit hier où se trouve certainement les clés de ces saloperies de colliers. Après, on vivra rien que tout les trois ensemble, d'accord

?

Luffy hocha la tête d'un signe approuvé et se blottit dans les bras de son aîné.

-On sera bientôt libre, je te le promets petit frère..

Luffy ne lui répondit pas, celui-ci s'étant endormi contre lui, exténué de toutes ces émotions successives.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, après de longues recherches dans la maison, ils réussirent à trouver les clés de la liberté. Luffy avait comprit depuis longtemps que ses frères n'avaient pas mentis concernant cette vie d'esclave et qu'il fallait partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne deviennent complètement fous.

Au moment où ils entendirent le déclic à leur cou, ils furent pris d'une immense joie et s'enfuirent à tout allure vers la liberté.

A partir de ce moment, ils vécurent tout les trois ensembles, faisant les quatre cent coups dans Rio. Les terreurs de la ville.

Jusqu'au moment où débarqua de nouveau le vieil homme qui avait attrapé Luffy quatre ans auparavant...

Ils découvrirent qu'il était en fait le grand père de Luffy et furent de nouveau embarqué avec lui mais cette fois ci, au commissariat de police.

Par sa grande bonté, Il décida de leur donner un appartement pour tout les trois enfin qu'ils puissent y vivre dans de bonnes conditions mais ils devaient en échange, aller à l'école et y étudier sérieusement.

Les trois garçons refusèrent directement, attachés à leur liberté, mais ils constatèrent sous les coups du grand père fou furieux qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Et puis, les jours, les mois, les années passèrent...

Sabo disparut, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvés mais ils ne perdaient pas espoirs et ils savaient que le destin pouvait accomplir des miracles.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Ace sourit tendrement à son frère endormi. Ses souvenirs qui lui étaient remontés si soudainement à la tête ne lui donnait plus envi de continuer à lui faire la guerre.

-Je t'aime petit frère. Murmura-t'il à l'oreille de son frère en s'endormant à son tour.

* * *

-LUFFY !

-Voui ?

-Tu m'expliques ça ?!

Ace pointa son doigt vers la porte de la salle de bain, déglinguée par ses coups de la dernière fois.

Son frère avait eu la très bonne idée d'écrire sur la porte avec sa bombe a tag

"RIP PORTE" en caractère gras.

-On ne t'as jamais appris qu'il fallait rendre hommage aux meubles ? C'est important tu sais ! Surtout qu'elle nous a bien servie celle ci ! Sourit Luffy en rangeant sa bombe dans le tiroir.

-Ouais bah, ça m'a pas empêché de voir des trucs que j'aurais jamais du voir !

-Ah bah ça, c'est ta faute ! Pas la sienne ! T'avais qu'à pas entré, j'te l'avais dis !

-Tu vas me le payer !

Le soir suivant, une nouvelle déclaration de guerre gravée sur le mur avec à côté, deux idiots endormis l'un sur l'autre et ronflants comme des bienheureux.

À suivre ❤️


	10. Chapter 9

-TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

L'hurlement d'Ace provoqua un vacarme assourdissant qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble.

-Bah, j'l'ai invité à dormir à la maison...Pourquoi ?

-Mais t'es ouf ?! Tu la connais à peine ! Rappelle moi depuis quand tu sors avec elle ?!

-Bah, je comptais lui demander ce soir en fait...

-STOP ! J't'arrête tout de suite ! C'est non direct, ok ?!

-HEIN ?! Mais, pourquoi ?!

-Laisse tomber, c'est non Luffy !

-Ça me dit pas la raison ! Allez, s'teuplaît Ace ! On va juste regarder des films en boulottant des pizzas, c'est tout !

-Ouais c'est ça,

j'te crois...

-Accceee !

-La dernière fois que je t'ai dis oui à ce genre de choses, t'es revenus bourré ! Alors non, c'est hors de question !

-Mais là, c'est pas pareil ! On sera juste à l'appart, elle et moi, sans aucun autre pote !

-Ça me rassure encore moins Lu' !

-Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais...

-Ah ! Qui sait ?! T'es capables de tout toi !

-Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça hein ?

-Pour ce genre de choses, plus maintenant...

-Mais j'te jure qu'on fera rien !

-Bizarrement, t'as choisis un jour où j'travaille de nuit, c'est louche...

-J'allais quand même pas l'inviter alors que tu serais là ! Ça ferait con, et puis tu vas te taper l'incruste te connaissant !

-Eh oh, j'suis chez moi aussi ici j'te rappelle ! S'indigna Ace.

-Ouais bah merci, ça j'l'avais remarqué. Grommela Luffy en piquant sa fourchette dans son jambon.

Ace préféra ignorer la remarque de Luffy, ne voulant pas provoquer une émeute cette après-midi.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est non ! Elle ne viendra pas dormir à l'appart ce soir !

-Mais j'ai déjà dis oui !

-Eh bah, envois lui un message comme quoi tu peux plus.

Luffy prit sa moue de chien battu mais ne parvint pas à attendrir son aîné qui lui ordonna d'envoyer un message sur le champ comme quoi ce n'était plus possible qu'elle vienne le soir.

-Et si je vois que t'as désobéis et qu'une fille s'est tapée l'incruste chez nous pendant que je suis allé au boulot, fais gaffe à ta vie !

-Et si c'est moi qui vais chez elle ?

Ace sembla hésiter un instant mais il lui répondit cinq secondes plus tard par un NON ferme et décisif.

L'aîné débarrassa la table sous le harcèlement continu de son cadet qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Finalement, Luffy perdit de nouveau la bataille et finir propulsé dans sa chambre avec l'interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre de l'appartement.

-On est samedi bordel, il est relou...Marmonna-t'il en frottant le haut de son crâne, qui venait de percuter l'armoire.

Luffy attrapa alors son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet, furieux, sachant d'avance que c'était mort à présent...

"Aie, c'est dommage...J'aurais bien voulus qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble toi et moi..." Répondit-elle, via Texto.

"Moi aussi, je hais ce frère de malheur"

"Dit pas ça, il veut juste te protéger. C'est un peu normal après tout, je suis une fille et on se connaît à peine."

"C'est pas ta faute, t'y peux rien..."

"Et si c'est toi qui vient à la maison, j'suppose que c'est non aussi du coup ? :("

"Non plus, mais j'ai peut être un plan. Ce soir, mon frère travaille de nuit donc je serais solo. J'pourrais venir chez toi discrètos et rentrer à l'appart avant qu'il ait terminé son taf !"

"Ce serait super mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'attires des problèmes par ma faute."

"T'inquiètes, je serais discret ;). Mon frère commence à 20h, on dit 20h30 chez toi alors ?"

"Oki, comme tu veux à ce soir alors, ^^ !"

"A ce soir !*

Luffy sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère endormi dans le canapé.

Il dormait toujours le samedi après midi étant donnée qu'il ne pouvait pas le soir venu.

Il avait juste envi de lui balancer du métal dans les oreilles rien que pour le faire chier mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas embêter Ace quand celui-ci dormait. Un peu comme lui en somme.

Après une rapide escapade dans les placards, il se faufila dans un coin du canapé non occupé par Ace et dévora ses bonbons en regardant la télé, restée allumée après la narcolepsie habituelle de son frangin.

A cet instant, il regretta lourdement d'être allé à la boîte de nuit avec Law et Kidd la dernière fois. Peut être que si il n'y était pas allé, Ace l'aurait laissé aller chez sa peut être "future petite amie".

Mais bon, le passé était le passé et on ne pouvait malheureusement rien y changer.

Alors tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était être discret et partir de chez elle vers cinq heures et demi du matin pour rentrer chez lui vers cinq heures cinquante-cinq juste avant qu'Ace ne finisse le boulot. C'est à dire à six heures. Ça devait marcher normalement.

Normalement...

* * *

Le soir venu, vers dix neuf heures trente, Ace rassembla ses dernières affaires pour aller travailler, sous le regard énervé du plus jeune.

-Bon, que ce soit bien clair, tu ne sors pas de l'appart, tu ne réponds à personne, t'oublies pas de fermer le chauffage après avoir pris ton bain, tu ranges la table après avoir fini de bouffer, t'éteins les lumières de l'appart avant d'aller dormir et...

-Et bla-bla-bla...c'est bon, arrêtes de me faire la morale ! J'ai plus trois ans !

-Ça t'empêche pas de faire des conneries plus grosses que toi !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Va bosser avant que tu sois encore en retard et que tu te fasses virer. À demain, Ace ! Fit Luffy en poussant son frère vers la porte du hall d'entrée, fatigué de toutes ses menaces successives.

-J'te préviens Luffy, si demain, j'te retrouve pas endormi dans la chambre...

-T'inquiètes, j'y serais ! Grouille !

Luffy poussa Ace à l'extérieur de l'appart et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de son emmerdeur de frère et se jeta dans le canapé en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone...Dix neuf heures quarante cinq...Il avait encore un peu le temps avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Il avait juste intérêt à avoir la force nécessaire pour se réveiller à cinq heures trente du mat et rentrer chez lui avant qu'Ace ne termine son travaille. Ça allait être dur...Très dur...

-Luffy ! Luffy ! Réveille toi !

Elle tentait de secouer doucement Luffy mais elle arrivait à peine à le faire sortir de son rêve.

-Hmm...Laisse moi dormir encore un peu...Ace...

-Non, c'est pas Ace ! Mais ce sera Ace dans deux minutes si tu te dépêches pas de te lever ! Il est déjà cinq heures quarante cinq ! Ton frère va bientôt arriver ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essais de te réveiller, idiot !

Luffy, aillant entendu ses paroles derrière sa somnolence, se leva en sursaut et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain à côté, prenant son sac au passage.

Mais il ignora royalement la propriétaire de la maison.

Il en ressortit un quart de secondes plus tard et la rejoignit en l'étreignant dans ses bras.

-Luffy ?! Qu'est-c'que ?! Balbutiât-elle, en rougissant comme une tomate.

-Je sais que c'est pas le moment pour te demander ça mais, est-c'que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t'il rapidement, le visage crispé.

-Je...Luffy...Mais...

Elle en resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre...

-Au pire, t' y réfléchis et tu me dis ta réponse demain en cours, d'accord ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et Luffy déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-A demain, merci de m'avoir invité chez toi.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre ouverte, son sac en bandoulière.

Elle le regarda longtemps, disparaître peu à peu dans la brume matinale, la main sur sa joue encore rosée, quelques peu déboussolée par cette demande toute aussi brusque que pressée.

De son côté, Luffy accéléra sa course, plus rapide que jamais, ne voulant pas subir le courroux de son frère quand il rentrera du travail.

Il escalada l'arbre immense planté juste à côté de l'immeuble et s'arrêta à la fenêtre de la chambre de son appartement, laissée entrouverte pour l'occasion.

Comme quoi, être un singe pouvait avoir quelques avantages.

Il déboula à l'intérieur d'un salto avant contrôlé et atterrit la tête la première dans l'un des pieds du lit.

-Aie ! Fais chier ! J'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Regretta- t'il en refermant la fenêtre et en se massant le crâne.

Il enfila rapidement le débardeur et le short qu'il portait il n'y a même pas encore quinze minutes et consulta une dernière fois l'heure indiquée sur le cadran de son téléphone. Six heures cinq... Décidément, il avait eu chaud.

Il laissa ses habits par terre et s'écroula dans le lit, mort de fatigue.

Il se laissa rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il entendait au loin la serrure de la porte de l'appartement. Il avait décidément eu vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Quand Ace franchit le pas de la porte, il fut soulagé de retrouver son petit frère profondément endormi dans la chambre mais il fut également énervé de voir qu'il avait laissé ses habits en bordel à côté.

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai, il changera jamais cet idiot. Marmonna-t'il en ramassant les affaires de Luffy à terre, qui étaient par ailleurs étrangement fraîche. Comme si elles avaient traversées la rosée du matin.

Il les disposa sur le fauteuil du salon et retourna auprès de son frère en décidant d'ignorer cette remarque qui pourtant, aurait pu tout lui révéler.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en regardant son frère. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de se mettre sous les couvertures.

Il s'approcha légèrement de lui et le secoua doucement.

-Eh, Lu', j'suis rentré...Lu' ?

Le plus jeune gémit de fatigue et entrouvrit un de ses yeux.

-Quoi..? Marmonna-t'il, endormi.

-J'suis rentré...

-Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles idiot...?

-Bah, pour savoir si ça allait.

-Ça allait jusqu'au moment où t'as débarqués. Laisse moi dormir, j'en ai marre...Soupira-t'il en refermant son œil.

Ace soupira en souriant, le souleva doucement du lit et l'enveloppa sous les douces couverture de la housse de couette où ce dernier se blottit instantanément à l'intérieur.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, Ace ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure il allait se réveiller.

* * *

-Bon, euh...Tu vas te lever oui ? Il est déjà treize heures je te rappelle.

-Hein ? C'est déjà l'matin ? Répondit Luffy, d'une petite voix endormie.

-Qu'est-c'que t'as foutus pendant que j'étais au boulot toi ? T'as encore regardé des films jusqu'à des heures pas possibles ?

-Zzz...

-Oh, Luffy ! J'te cause là !

-Gnn...

-Luffy ! J'sais bien qu'on est dimanche, mais il y a des limites à la flemme quand même !

-Laisse moi...Peut plus...Veut...dormir...Somnola-t'il.

-Mais qu'est-c'que t'as encore foutus bordel ?!

-J'sais pas...

Il avait dormi en tout, trois heures la nuit dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retourne à l'appart. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit à dormir alors qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec la fille qu'il aimait...

-Comment ça, tu sais pas ?! J'te demande c'que t'as fais hier soir pour que tu dormes jusqu'à treize heures !

-Rien...

-De quoi, rien ? Explique moi à la fin !

-Dormir...

-Oui, bon ça va, j'avais compris que tu voulais dormir ! Ç'est pas ça le problème ! C'que je veux c'est savoir, c'est c'que t'as fait pour finir aussi crevé !

-Geeker...Cinq heures du mat...Dormir...

-Jusqu'à cinq heures du mat ?! T'es sérieux là ?! Mais t'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ?!

Luffy ne lui répondit pas et continua de le regarder de ses yeux à peines ouverts, la face à demi enfouie dans son oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Et Ace qui s'était imaginé que Luffy avait décidé de respecter ses ordres et qu'il avait agit comme un bon garçon. Il s'était vraiment planté...Mais bon, ça aurait été bizarre venant de Luffy.

-Bon bah, on va être clair là dessus. T'as pas intérêts à me refaire un coup de ce genre là si tu veux pas finir en charpie et encore plus crevé que tu ne l'es déjà ! Et si tu continues, j'demande à papi à ce qu'il vienne te surveiller quand je suis pas là ! Compris ?!

Luffy hocha faiblement la tête, n'aillant pas écouter les trois quarts des paroles d'Ace.

-C'est bon pour une fois, mais rien qu'une fois !

Il se leva du lit où il était anciennement assit et s'en alla dans le salon en claquant la porte de la chambre, laissant enfin son petit frère dormir tranquillement. Chose qui arrivait rarement ces temps ci. Surtout depuis que Luffy était amoureux.

* * *

Quand Luffy se réveilla complètement en fin d'après midi, ce dernier fut tout de même légèrement surpris de l'heure qu'indiquait son téléphone. Déja seize heures trente et un et il n'avait strictement rien fait de la journée à par dormir.

Il regagna le salon en frottant ses yeux encore à demi-ouverts. Sa vision était très floue mais son instinct fraternel lui indiqua qu'Ace n'était plus là.

-Ace ? T'es où ? Bailla-t'il en commençant à fouiller la maison.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse et cela ne le rassura guère car Ace lui disait toujours quand il s'en allait hors de immeuble. Peu importe la raison.

Luffy vérifia alors sur la table de la cuisine si il n'avait pas laissé un mot ou quelque chose d'autre mais non, rien. Seulement le téléphone de son frère resté allumé.

Ace ne partait jamais sans son téléphone alors Luffy ne fut pas plus serein en apercevant l'appareil sur la nappe.

Il prit des mains le téléphone de son frère, et consulta discrètement l'écran de veille.

Il savait que cela ne se faisait pas et que si Ace l'apprenait, il se ferait massacrer dix fois plus que les cent dernières fois mais la disparition si soudaine de son frère n'était pas normale.

Sur l'écran, apparaissait un message anonyme où l'on pouvait lire ceci :

"Si tu ne veux pas voir s'éteindre la flamme fraternelle qui s'anime en toi, ressuscite alors celle de notre amour éternel, celui qui ne s'éteindra jamais quoi qu'il arrive..."

Luffy ne comprit pas trop ce que cela signifiait mais pas de doute possible que cela devait être en rapport avec sa disparition...

Il fit défiler peu à peu le message vers le bas en tentant de garder son calme et put lire une adresse avec la photo du lieu où avait certainement dû se rendre Ace.

C'était le Baratie, le restaurant dont le propriétaire était le grand père de Sanji, l'un des anciens amis de Luffy à l'époque où il était encore à l'école primaire. Ace y travaillait comme serveur de temps à autre.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour travailler qu'Ace y'était allé mais bel et bien pour une autre raison. Encore inconnue pour l'instant.

Luffy décida tout de même d'attendre un peu que son frère revienne par lui même. Peut être qu'il était juste partit pour une urgence. Mais ce message restait louche.

Le temps passa. Il était maintenant dix huit heures trente. Ace n'était toujours pas rentré et Luffy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Ace était plutôt du genre débrouillard et il n'aimait pas que son petit frère se mêle de ses affaires mais ce message empêchait Luffy de rester serein.

Il attrapa rapidement sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en se dirigeant à l'emplacement du Baratie, situé à seulement quelques rues de leur immeuble.

Il croisa au passage, quelques personnes suspectes, de grosses pointures pour tout dire. Il y'en avait beaucoup à Rio, des racailles comme eux. Mais autant au même endroit, le même jour, ce n'était pas normal.

Et Luffy avait l'intime impression que l'affaire de la disparition de son frère n'y était pas pour rien.

Il cacha ses yeux sous la capuche de son sweat, ignorant les regards méprisant des malfrats autour de lui et continua son chemin vers le restaurant, l'air de rien.

Il déboucha à l'escalier du sous sol sinistre du bâtiment en question. Des voix sombres et peu rassurantes surgissaient d'en bas.

Mais tous ces échos résonnants ne l'arrêtèrent pas et il descendit plus en profondeur.

Cela ne le faisait pas peur. Cela renforçait plutôt ses soupçons au sujet de la disparition de son frère.

Après tout, Ace était peut être au bout de ce couloir très...glauque.

À peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas dans ce dernier, qu'un homme surgit par derrière et l'attrapa par le cou.

-Eh gamin, qu'est-c'que tu fiches dans un endroit pareil ? Aboule tout ton pognon si tu tiens à la vie !

Luffy resta de glace et tourna lentement la tête vers son agresseur en lui jetant un regard rouge sanglant. Et sans que l'inconnu puisse faire le moindre geste supplémentaire, Luffy lui enfonça son poing mortellement violent dans son cou, ce qui le fit immédiatement tomber au sol, sous le choc.

-Si tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement...Des types comme toi, j'm'en fais une dizaine tout les matins...Dit-il froidement, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et en continuant sa route.

Chacun de ses pas résonnait en parfaite harmonie avec les gémissements de douleur lointains de sa victime, ce qui le fit doucement sourire.

Il atteint finalement une porte, fermée à clé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur en la détruisant par la seule force de son poing.

Il franchit alors le palier de la salle et aperçut rapidement son frère au fond de la salle. Celui ci était solidement attaché à une chaise et ne pouvait plus bouger.

-ACE !

-LUFFY ! NE RESTE PAS ICI ! BARRE TOI AVANT QUE..

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que Luffy se prit une balle en pleine épaule droite.

-LUFFY !

Son petit frère tomba lourdement au sol en crachant au sol quelques gerbes de sang.

-Ace, je t'ai dis de venir seul. T'avais pas besoin de ramener ton frère avec toi. Maintenant, voila le résultat.

-Marco ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, je t'ai demander à ce qu'on parle seul à seul, pas avec toute ta fratrie.

-T'as donc vraiment aucun cœur ?!

-Voyons Ace ! J'allais pas le laisser te libérer sans rien faire alors que nous allions justement commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses toi et moi. Sourit-Il en plaquant Ace sur la chaise par la seule force de ses mains.

-Retire tes sales pattes de mon corps ! J't'ai dis que c'était fini entre nous deux ! T'es bouchés ou quoi ?!

Marco braqua alors son pistolet au cou d'Ace.

-J'te conseillerais de baisser d'un ton avec moi. J'ai peut être encore des sentiments à ton égard mais sache que je n'aurais aucune pitié à lâcher la gâchette.

Ace déglutit légèrement devant son agresseur qui n'était autre que son ex petit ami.

-Relâche mon frère espèce d'ordure !

Luffy se releva difficilement en serrant fermement son épaule avec la paume de sa main, couverte de sang à présent.

-Bah dis donc, il est solide ton frangin...

-Qu'est-c'que tu crois ? C'est pas mon frère pour rien !

-La ramène pas trop Ace ! Pour rappel, tu tiens la vie de tes deux fraternels entre tes mains.

Luffy releva brusquement le regard vers Marco quand ce dernier eut fini de prononcer le chiffre deux.

-Où est Sabo ?! Réalisa Luffy en augmentant le ton de sa voie.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'vais vous l'dire aussi facilement ? Nan, tu vois, pour que tout se passe comme tu l'espères, il faudra d'abord passé un petit contrat et ça, c'est à Ace de décider si il accepte ou non. Et justement, c'est ce dont j'allais lui parlé avant que tu ne débarques..

Il détourna alors le regard vers l'aîné en question.

-Mais je crois qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire si il espère retrouver son frère, n'est-ce pas, Ace ?

-...

-Je ne te détacherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondus. Redevient mon aimant et tes frères seront libérés ou bien si tu décides de dire non, tu pourras dire adieu à ce qu'il te reste, fils du diable.

Ace se dressa subitement sur sa chaise, perdant tout son sang froid.

-Comment t'es au courant ?!Hein ?!Cette information n'était pas sensée me franchir les limites de Grey Terminal !

-Comment j'le sais ? Cette question n'a rien à voir avec notre contrat. Je te demande juste de répondre à ma question. J'espère que tu l'as retenus parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois !

-Espèce de...

Marco tira la gâchette du fusil vers lui.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, réponds moi juste...Alors ? Oui ou non ?

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent en abondance sur le visage pâle d'Ace.

-Oui, c'est d'accord, mais ne fais pas de mal à mes frères.

-ACE ! FAIS PAS ÇA ! J'T'EN PRIS !Supplia le cadet en avançant vers eux.

-Reste là Luffy ! C'est pas tes affaires ! Je veux juste...vous protéger.

-J't'en pris, écoute moi ! Ce type est un malade ! Je sais me défendre tout seul ! Pense aussi à ce qui peut t'arriver à toi ! Eh ! Ace ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

-Je t'ai dis de rester en arrière Luffy !

Luffy se tut alors que les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

-Maintenant que j'ai dis oui, dit moi où est Sabo !

-Très bien, mais à une condition..

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!J't'ai déjà dis que j'étais d'accord pour ton contrat pourri !

-Mais qui m'affirme que tu tiendra parole de tes actes ? C'est pour ça que je dois t'avertir. Je te tiendrais à l'œil et n'oublis pas que si je vois que tu es en train de me tromper avec un ou une autre, je te descendrais ainsi que tout les êtres qui te sont chers. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi.

-J'y ferais gaffe, mais laisse les tranquilles !

-Très bien, alors affaire conclue.

-ACE ! ARRÊTE !

-Relâche mon frère maintenant !

-Très bien, je suis un homme de parole. On verra si c'est ton cas à toi aussi...

Il coupa la corde qui emprisonnait Ace d'un seul coup de poignard et l'agrippa par son poignet.

-Lâche moi !

-Du calme, tu veux le récupérer ton frère ou pas ?

-...

-Alors, suis moi...

Il l'emporta avec lui, prenant au passage Luffy de son deuxième bras de fer, vers une pièce encore plus sombre et plus sinistre que le couloir précédant et le lieu de la menace et du contrat.

Il sortit une clé de la poche de son blouson en cuir noirâtre et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte qui grinça à son ouverture.

-Votre frère est enchaîné au mur du fond. Allez y, il est encore conscient. Enfin, normalement..

Il disait cette phrase d'un air tellement serein que Ace avait envie de l'égorger sur place.

Ace prit alors son petit frère par la main et ils s'approchèrent du fond de la salle en retenant leur souffle. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombantes du plafond, signalaient aux deux frères une possible fuite. Mais quand chacune d'elles tombait au sol, elle provoquait un écho assourdissant aux oreilles des deux frères.

Ace prenait garde de Marco et vérifiait à chacun de ses pas si derrière eux, il n'allait pas les enfermer.

-A...ce...Lu...ffy...

Ace détourna le regard devant lui. Leur frère était bien présent. Mais leurs prénoms avaient été évoqués extrêmement faiblement et avec une voix tremblante, signifiant que Sabo était tout sauf en bonne santé.

Luffy s'accroupit alors près de Sabo et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Sabo, tu m'as tellement manqué grand frère...

Chuchota-t'il en retenant ses larmes.

-Moi...aussi,...tu m'as manqué..Luffy...

C'est alors qu'il cracha subitement du sang à terre.

-Allons nous en d'ici, il faut te soigner. Recommanda Ace en aidant Sabo à se relevé.

Au loin, Marco jeta la clé des menottes de Sabo à côté d'Ace.

Cette dernière retomba au sol dans un clic assourdissant.

-Prenez ça, vous n'arriverez jamais à le sortir de là sinon. Rétorqua-t'il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ace la prit sans rien dire et l'inséra dans la serrure. Sabo fut enfin libéré de cette emprise.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce. Ace et Luffy aidèrent leur frère à marcher en le prenant chacun par une épaule.

-Vous pouvez partir. Ace, je te donnerais un rendez vous par téléphone ce soir. Tu as intérêt à y répondre et à être présent. Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de toi, pas vrai ?

-Oui..

-Alors à bientôt, Portgas . D . Ace...

-...

Les trois frères regagnèrent la lumière du soleil couchant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient enfin sortit de cet enfer. Enfin, plus ou moins.

-Nous devons te ramener au plus vite à l'appart, Sabo. Tu as besoin d'être soigné.

En effet, le jeune blond était salement amoché. Des plaies béantes couvertes de sang séchés recouvraient la plus part de son corps. Il était couvert de poussière et respirait avec difficulté.

Il hocha faiblement la tête en les regardant, les yeux entrouverts.

Ils réussirent à atteindre leur appartement à la nuit tombée. Porter Sabo avait prit plus de temps qu'habituellement.

Ace déposa doucement son frère dans le lit, sous les yeux inquiets de Luffy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arriverais à te soigner Sabo.

Il repartit dans la salle de bain, prit tout les médicaments qu'ils possédaient, envoya Luffy chercher à la pharmacie les soins nécessaires manquants, appliqua à son frère mal en point les pommades et lui donna les comprimés indispensables à sa guérison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sabo. Je te protégerais. Je réussirais à te sauver quoi qu'il arrive...Fit Ace, à lui même.

* * *

-Ace ! Je suis rentré ! S'écria Luffy en entrant fracassement dans l'entrée.

-C'est bien, mais laisse Sabo se reposer. Lui répondit son frère en lui demandant de baisser le niveau de sa voix.

-D'accord, où est-ce que j'les met ? Chuchota Luffy en tendant à son frère les médicaments achetés.

-Mets les sur la table, j'vais m'en occuper. Merci petit frère. Sourit Ace en ébouriffant les cheveux de Luffy.

Luffy lui renvoya un de ses plus beaux sourires et s'effondra dans le canapé.

-Ahhh.., j'en peux plus ! Encore une journée épuisante ! Fit Luffy, d'un air flemmard.

-Tu veux rire ? T'as dormi pratiquement toute la journée ! Le plus mal en point ici, c'est Sabo alors si il y en a un qui doit se plaindre ici, c'est lui et lui seul !

Luffy gonfla ses joues. Si Ace savait ce qu'il avait dû traverser la nuit dernière pour rentrer...

-D'ailleurs...Il y'a un truc bizarre...Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-J'croyais que c'était Zoro qui avait enlevé Sab'...Pas Marco...

Ace soupira et s'approcha de lui avant de poser sa main sur sa tête.

-J'ai préféré te dire que c'était Zoro pour pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...J'voulais pas que tu te fasses des soucis concernant mes histoires avec Marco...Pardon Lu'...J't'ai menti...

-Mais j'comprend pas, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Zoro...Il avait l'air de confirmer que c'était bien lui...Quand j'le lui aie balancé à la figure...

-Écoute Lu', on sait pas de quoi ils sont capable ces deux là alors sois vigilant, je t'en pris...

-Promis Ace...

-Pour le moment, pensons à Sabo...Il faut le soigner...Dit-il en repartant vers la cuisine.

-Ouais ! Fit Luffy en reprenant son sourire.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai une mission à te confier soldat ! Fit Ace en souriant doucement.

-Quelle est-ce commandant ? Demanda Luffy en penchant sa tête en arrière, vers son frère.

-Je te confie la garde du malade pour la nuit.

-Très bien chef ! À vos ordres chef !

-Et pas de relâchement. Compris ?

-Compris Chef !

-Bien !

Ils pouffèrent doucement. Mais alors qu'Ace s'affairait à préparer le nécessaire pour soigner la blessure à l'épaule de Luffy, il reçut un message sur son téléphone.

Il le déverrouilla, sachant très bien de qui il venait.

"Après demain, à 20h, ramène toi chez moi, on va bien s'amuser."

Ace déglutit en marquant un bref "ok" sur son clavier.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière...

-Ace ? J'vais réveiller Sabo pour le dîner ?

-Non, pas la peine. Laisse le dormir, j'vais garder une assiette de côté pour lui. Répondit-il en reposant son téléphone sur la table.

Luffy acquiesça et se remit à son animé, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

Luffy et Ace mangèrent dans le plus grand calme. Il valait mieux laisser leur frère tranquille pour le moment.

Mais Luffy n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait d'être calme.

-Ace ? J'peux aller voir Sabo ?

-T'auras bien le temps de le voir après. Finis ton dessert et va te laver.

Luffy n'opposa pas de résistance mais une petite mine boudeuse se dessina tout de même sur son visage.

-Mais après, j'pourrais aller le voir hein ?

-Mais oui ! Grouille d'aller à la salle de bain où j'prends ton tour de garde !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour accélérer la vitesse de Luffy qui se multiplia par vingt une fois la dernière cuillère de sa mousse au chocolat avalée.

-Tss...J'vous jure celui-là...Pouffa Ace en débarrassant la table.

-J'vais me coucher Lu', tu surveilles Sabo hein ? Murmura Ace en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ouais, ouais t'inquiètes. Mais tu vas dormir où ?

-Bah dans le canapé, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Ah ok, bonne nuit.

Ace s'apprêta à partir vers le salon mais réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

-Ah, j'oubliais, pas de relâchement ! Compris ?

-Oui, oui ! T'en fais pas pour moi !

-Je t'ai à l'œil !

-T'inquiètes. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles !

Luffy ferma la porte une fois que son frère soit partit de la pièce.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Il lui avait tellement manqué...

Son Grand Frère...

* * *

-LÂCHE MOI ! DÉGAGE !

-Tu es à moi Ace, et à moi seul !

-DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE !

-Tu auras beau crier tant que tu voudras, personne ne peut t'entendre ! Mais dis moi, ne m'avais-tu pas promis que tu acceptais de redevenir mon petit ami ? Alors pourquoi te débats-tu ? Tu tiens tant que ça à voir tes frères mourir ?

L'image de ces frères apparurent dans une des larmes d'Ace, tombée au sol.

Marco la détruisit d'un coup de son poignard et du sang gicla de cette dernière, à présent éclatée en mille morceau..

-LUFFY ! SABO !

-N'oublis pas Ace, la vie de tes frères est entre tes mains..

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Pensa-t'il en passant sa main sur son front brûlant et tremblant de peur.

Il reprit son souffle et partit à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer.

-La vie de Sabo et Luffy est entre mes mains...

Murmura-t'il en reposant le verre sur la table.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre pour vérifier que ses frères aillaient bien.

Il se détendit en voyant Sabo toujours endormi dans les couvertures et pouffa légèrement en voyant Luffy, la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur la couverture, agenouillé au sol.

Il le secoua légèrement. Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Murmura Luffy en frottant ses yeux, d'une voix endormie.

-Mission échouée soldat. Sourit Ace en ébouriffant ces cheveux.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...Désolé Ace. Bailla-t'il.

-Pas grave, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en aller tu sais.

-Mais, et si Marco revenait ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra pour le moment tu sais. Rendors toi un peu, t'en as besoin apparement.

-Non mais j'te jure, j'vais faire gaffe cette fois !

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je remarque d'ici que tu es fatigué. Regarde moi ces cernes. Moi qui pensait que tu passais ta vie à dormir.

-Mais je dors où alors ?

-Puisque t'es si content d'avoir retrouvé Sabo, t'as qu'à dormir à côté de lui.

-Bah oui, mais et toi ?

-Le canapé va me suffire pour cette nuit. Allez, bonne nuit petit frère.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Luffy et repartit dans le salon.

Luffy détourna alors le regard vers Sabo, d'un air pensif.

* * *

Quand Ace se réveilla le matin suivant, Luffy était encore endormi, blottit dans les bras de Sabo.

Il était six heures trente cinq. Ace s'affaira à préparer le petit déj. Il avait décider de sécher les cours pour aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir s'occuper de Sabo.

Il n'était pas encore remit sur pied alors il valait mieux rester avec lui pour le moment.

Il allait crier après Luffy pour lui dire de se lever mais il ne le fit pas. Il fallait laisser Sabo se reposer.

Il retourna à la chambre. Luffy était profondément endormi, à moitié sur son frère.

Ace le secoua plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Il ne dégnait vraiment pas à se réveiller.

Alors il s'approcha de l'oreille de Luffy et lui murmura quelques mots.

-Petit frère, c'est l'heure de manger.

-Hmm..Zzz..Manger...

Il somnola légèrement. Ace le tira rapidement de sa rêverie en l'attrapant par l'oreille et en le tirant du lit..

-Aiiiieee !

-Chuut ! Tais toi triple idiot !

Luffy se releva et rejoignit Ace dans la cuisine en se massant l'oreille.

-T'es dingue, tu pourrais pas utiliser des méthodes plus douces des fois ?

-Pour passer une heure tout les matins à te réveiller ? Non, merci ! Je préfère la méthode brute.

Luffy s'assit sur la chaise de la table, devant son bol, en se répétant le mot sadique dans sa tête plusieurs fois.

-Mais du coup, on laisse Sabo tout seul ? S'étonna Luffy en avalant une cuillère de céréale et de lait chaud.

-T'es pas bien ? J'reste avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répliqua Ace en croquant dans une tartine de confiture.

-Tu vas encore sécher les cours ?

-Pas le choix ! J'vais pas l'emmener avec moi dans son état !

-T'as déjà loupé assez de cours comme ça ! Laisse moi faire ! Tenta Luffy.

-N'essaie pas de m'avoir à ce petit jeu là Luffy, tu vas en cours et puis c'est tout.

Luffy grommela quelques jurons incompréhensibles avec le taux de céréales dans sa bouche.

-Dépêches toi d'aller t'habiller, le bus n'attend pas.

-Au fait Ace, j'y ai pas pensé avant, et grand père ?

Ace s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange et en renversa la moitié sur la table.

-Euh...Ne me parle pas de lui. On verra ça plus tard d'accord ? Bégaya-t'il en nettoyant le liquide avec l'éponge.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Sabo fut complètement rétabli. Ace l'inscrivit dans son école et il était à présent dans la classe d'Ace pour la plus grande jalousie du cadet qui avait fait sa crise d'adolescent pendant toute une soirée.

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jeudi vingt quatre septembre, Ace avait réalisé comme qui dirait, un exploit tout aussi miraculeux que dangereux.

Il revenait de son heure de colle. À l'appartement, Luffy et Sabo regardaient tranquillement un film avec leurs verres de coca à la main. Mais quand ils virent rentrer leur frère, ils détachèrent rapidement les yeux de l'écran pour contempler la scène tout aussi ridicule que bruyante.

-WE ARE CHAMPIONS ! MY FRIEND ! Chanta Ace en entrant en trombe dans la pièce et en sautant sur la table basse.

-Euh, tout va bien Ace ? Demanda Sabo, inquiet.

-Oui, oui tout va bien ! Vous savez pourquoi ?! S'affola un Ace hystérique en prenant Sabo par les joues.

-Non ché pas ! Pourchoi ? Fit un Sabo, défiguré.

-Parce que je me suis trouvé une petite amie !

Sabo et Luffy en firent tomber leurs cocas sur le tapis.

-WHAT THE FUCK ?!

À suivre ❤


	11. Chapter 10

-Ouahhh ! Incroyable Ace ! Et combien de râteau ?

-Zéro !

Luffy lui tapa dans la main.

-Comment t'as géré mec !

-Yes bitches ! J'suis un boss !

-Attends Ace ?! J'ai cru mal entendre ! Tu t'es trouvés une petite amie ?! S'étouffa Sabo.

-Yep ! Fier de son grand frère ?

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!Rappelle moi les dangers auxquels tu es exposés !

-Euh, bah..., c'est à dire que..., c'est elle qui m'a demandé et..., j'pouvais pas refuser.

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un un abruti fini ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faits ?!

-Bah oui mais je...

-Tu connais Marco aussi bien que moi ! Il est capable de tout ce type !

-Bien sûr que je sais mais...

-Non, tu ne sais rien Ace ! Maintenant, nos vies sont encore plus en danger !

-Mais calme toi Sab' ! Ça va aller ! Détends toi ! Je serais discret !

-Mais oui bien sûr, c'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

-HEIIIINNN ?! S'égosilla Luffy.

-Mais non idiot ! C'est une expression !

-Ahhhh...J'ai eu peur ! Se détendit Luffy en se laissant retomber dans le sofa.

-Bref, j'te disais que, si tu sors avec cette fille, ça passera tout sauf inaperçue ! Elle t'a dis quoi au sujet de votre relation ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait beau gosse, que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle m'avait repéré et qu'elle voulait me demander de sortir avec elle.

-Ouah...J'arrive pas à y croire Ace...Murmura Luffy, heureux.

-J'te parle pas de ça triple idiot ! J'te parle de si elle t'a donné un rendez vous ou autre ! S'écria Sabo en secouant son frère par les épaules.

-Ah ça ! Euh non, pas qu'je sache..

-Elle t'a donné son numéro ?

-Mais 'tain Sab' ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? S'énerva Ace, qui commençait à se lasser de toutes ces questions d'interrogatoire.

-Ça me fout qu'on est en train de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le chemin de la mort ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ?!

-J'pouvais pas refusé ! Elle voulait tellement sortir avec moi !

-Mais toi, est-ce que t'es sûrs de l'aimer ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que si t'as accepté seulement pour lui faire plaisir et que tu ressens aucun sentiments pour elle, ça sert à rien !

-Mais si, je l'aime ! J'ai jamais dis que je l'aimais pas !

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de son petit frère et s'accouda à un des coussins posé dans un coin du sofa, d'un air rêveur.

-Et puis, elle est tellement gentille. Murmura-t'il en rougissant.

Luffy éclata de rire et Sabo soupira de désespoir en partant à la cuisine, prendre un comprimé pour le mal de tête que venait de lui donner Ace et ses idées folles.

-T'es trop marrant Ace ! Pouffa Luffy en allumant la télé.

-Tu plaisantes Luffy ?! Tu t'es regardés quand t'es tombés amoureux toi ?!D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?

-Tranquille, tranquille ! On est pas non plus au semeum du couple amoureux mais ça va...

-Tu n'as pas...

-Non ! Souffla Luffy, énervé qu'on lui demande tout les jours la même chose.

-Ok, j'te fais confiance. T'as pas intérêt à m'avoir menti sinon...

-Oui, je sais, si j'le fais, tu l'dis à papi. Je sais...Soupira-t'il en allumant la télé.

-Bien...Clôtura-t'il en se calant dans un coin du sofa.

Ils restèrent un long moment devant la télé à ne rien dire. Sabo les rejoignit et s'assit entre les deux frères, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Et sinon Luffy, il a arrêté de t'emmerder l'autre connard de cactus ?

Sabo regarda ses frères avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir c'matin. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux, j'te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais crevé sur place.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Ouais, il ne m'a pas encore fait chier. Ni moi, ni ma meuf.

-Il t'a vu alors que t'étais avec ta meuf ?!

-Non, non ! T'inquiètes...

-Tant mieux alors. Se détendit Ace, qui s'attendait au pire.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Sabo en clignant des yeux, une série de points d'interrogation virevoltants dans son esprit.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai...T'étais déjà plus là quand c'est arrivé. Luffy a eu quelques emmerdes avec un gars. mais t'inquiètes. Comme tu peux constater, il est toujours en un seul morceau !

-Enfin pour le moment...Murmura luffy en faisant tourner son coca dans son verre.

-Comment ça pour le moment ?!

-Bah en fait, il est dans son lycée. Donc on sait jamais quand est-ce qu'il resurgira.

-Ah et qu'est-c'qu'il lui faisait comme genre d'harcèlement ? Fit-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé..

-Euh...

Les deux frères déglutirent, ils n'avaient que deux mots à dire. Mais quelle serait la réaction de Sabo ?

On savait juste qu'il allait falloir laver le parquet après une totale recrache de thé à terre.

-Harcèlement physique ? Morale ?

-Bah c'est à dire que. Balbutiât Ace en tremblant.

-Quoi ?

Sabo comprit vite en voyant les visages décomposés de ses frères.

-Oh non, tout de même pas du harcèlement sexuel ?!

-Si, enfin en quelques sorte. Marmonna Luffy.

Sabo en fit tomber la tasse à terre. Heureusement, le tapis en dessous de la table amortit la chute et empêcha la casse de la porcelaine.

-Quoi ?! S'affola-t'il.

-Non mais t'inquiète Sabo ! Il a arrêté !

-C'est pas ça le problème ! Qu'est-c'qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il commence à t'harceler ?!

-Bah justement, c'est la question qu'on se pose. Intervint Ace en se levant du canapé pour prendre le nécessaire pour nettoyer la tâche brûlante de thé à terre.

-Écoutez, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Déglutit Luffy en serrant son coussin préféré, celui en forme d'étoile, dans ses bras.

-Restons en là avant de faire pleurer Luffy. Fit Ace en baissant les yeux.

Sabo n'hésita pas plus pour le bien de son petit frère mais au fond de lui, régnait une infatigable inquiétude pour son cadet.

* * *

Le soir venu, Ace préparait le dîner alors que Luffy et Sabo somnolaient déjà tout deux dans le canapé.

-J'vous jure vous deux, il est à peine vingt heures et vous êtes déjà claqués.

-Laisse tomber, tu m'as fatigué encore dix fois plus avec ton histoire suicidaire. Souffla Sabo en penchant sa tête en arrière.

-Et Ussop m'a encore harcelé pour avoir des renseignements sur ma meuf...Murmura Luffy en laissant tomber son coude sur l'accoudoir.

-Pff..,n'importe quoi...J'vous jure, toujours à se trouver des excuses à tous vous deux...

-DIS DONC, TU PEUX PARLER ! S'égosillèrent les deux frères cadets à leur aîné.

-Allez, venez manger au lieu de vous plaindre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour carapater les deux frères TGV affamés à la table à manger.

-C'est quoi ?! C'est quoi ?! De la viande ?! Bava Luffy en tapant des couverts sur la tables

-Calme toi ou t'auras rien ! Pouffa Ace en posant le plat brûlant sur le support de bois.

* * *

Luffy entra dans la salle de bain en soupirant.

La connerie d'Ace lui avait rappelé que lui aussi, il était dans la même situation fâcheuse.

Si Zoro apprenait qu'il était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, la situation risquait de tourner au désastre et sa vie ainsi que celle de sa petite amie serait en grand danger.

À tout moment, Luffy espérait que Zoro n'était pas derrière eux quand lui et Margot étaient ensemble. Surtout que sa discrétion était encore dix fois pire que celle d'Ace.

Il entra dans la baignoire et plongea sa tête dans l'eau claire et chaude.

Il la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Sa respiration était plus essoufflée, plus saccadée.

Les gouttelettes d'eau tombantes des mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène pleuvaient sur son visage pâle.

Il observa son reflet dans l'eau et soudainement, il tapa du poing dessus, énervé, provoquant une giclée de gouttes autour de lui, et brouillant l'éclat de l'eau.

-J'en ai marre...Grommela-t'il en se calmant progressivement.

Il termina son bain sans faire de gestes brusques supplémentaires et sans actes de folie rageuses et partit rejoindre ses frères une fois son débardeur et son short enfilé pour la nuit.

-Bah dis donc Lu'...Ça a bien duré longtemps. T'as encore inondé la salle de bain ? Plaisanta Sabo, alors que Luffy passait devant lui.

-...

-Luffy ? Ça va ? Hé ho !

-Hein ? Oh ! Euh, désolé ! J'étais ailleurs ! Tu disais ?

-J'disais que t'as mis bien longtemps pour te laver. T'as inondé la salle de bain ?

-Nan, tu peux aller vérifier, y'a rien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés. Balbutiât Luffy en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Ok...Fit Sabo, surprit par l'attitude de son petit frère.

* * *

Alors que Luffy allait bientôt tomber dans les bras de Morphée devant un film peu intéressant, son téléphone vibra et le sortit de sa somnolence.

"Lu', tu dors ? "

Un message de sa petite amie...

"J'allais m'endormir pourquoi ? "

"Ah, désolée de te déranger mais j'aimerais te parler d'un truc.."

"Vas-y, j't'écoute..."

" Au pire j'te le dirais demain, c'est assez long ..."

" Nan, t'inquiète. Ce sera fait au moins. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

"Bah en fait, quand j'te disais que j'avais jamais parlé à un garçon avant toi, j't'avais un peu menti. Désolée, j'préférais te le dire en face au lieu que tu ne le découvre par toi même.."

Luffy fronça les sourcils et lui répondit :

"Ok, c'est pas grave mais pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?"

"Bah en fait, c'était pour te protéger d'un mec qui m'avait fait du mal. J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'en parler mais avec les menaces qu'il m'envoie, j'aimerais savoir c'que t'en penses, tu comprends ?"

Luffy eut failli faire tomber son téléphone.

D'abord lui, puis Ace, puis elle. C'était toujours la même histoire qui se répétait en boucle.

Ce n'était pas dû au hasard, ça, c'était certain.

" Si il essaie de nouveau à te faire du mal, j'te promets qu'il aura très rapidement mon poing dans sa gueule. T'inquiètes, j'te protégerais.."

" :) C'est vraiment trop chou de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça alors que ça fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble ❤️ "

"C'est normal :3 C'est pas le rôle d'un petit ami après tout ? Bon, je te laisse, je vais dormir bisous à demain, bonne nuit 3"

" Oki ! Kissous, bonne nuit Lu' ^^ à deum :3 "

Luffy éteignit alors son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de son short.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Ace, à côté de lui.

-Ma meuf, rien d'important, t'inquiètes.

-J'espère bien. Murmura Ace en détournant le regard vers la télé.

Luffy se mit à bailler, exténué et il somnola légèrement, affalé sur Ace.

-Luffy ! Tu crois pas qu'il se fait temps d'aller au lit ? Tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux entrouverts. De plus, je te rappelle que tu as cours demain...Hého ! Lu' ! Tu dors ?

-Nan...Gémit Luffy, fatigué.

Ace soupira, le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans la chambre où il le déposa dans le lit et l'enveloppa délicatement dans les couvertures.

-Franchement Luffy, tu passes réellement ta vie à dormir. Soupira Ace en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy lui offrit un léger sourire ensommeillé et se tourna sur le côté pour s'envoler vers le pays des rêves.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Ace ? S'étonna Sabo en voyant son frère revenir en pouffant.

-Rien..

Sabo sourit alors à son aîné.

-C'est drôle, mais malgré le temps que j'ai passé loin de vous, je trouve toujours que le caractère de Luffy n'a pas changé d'un pouce..., pas vrai ?

-Si tu savais Sabo...Pensa Ace en fixant son frère.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre ceci, il lui déclara plutôt cela :

-Pas faux, mais prenons garde tout de même. Il n'a pas encore fait sa crise d'adolescence.

-C'est vrai ? Eh beh, moi qui pensait qu'il avait déjà franchi le cap depuis longtemps. À ton avis, comment ça se passera ?

-Alors là, va savoir ! Luffy est imprévisible. Mais si tu vois quelques poêles ou casseroles voler à travers la pièce, ne soit pas étonné. Ça n'a rien à voir !

Sabo ne comprit pas le sens de la blague d'Ace. Ses frères ne l'avaient pas encore mit au courant de la déclaration de guerre et de tout ce qui allait avec.

-Laisse tomber et allons dormir. Nous aussi, on a cours demain.

Sabo hocha rapidement la tête, décidant de ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation par peur de se choper un mal de crâne avant qu'il aille se coucher.

Ils partageaient tout les trois le lit double de Luffy et d'Ace. Ils n'étaient tout les trois, pas plus large que des asperges alors cela ne les dérangeaient pas.

Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas non plus de se retrouver dans des positions tout aussi bizarres que ridicules le matin suivant...

-Putain Ace, dégage de là !

Sabo poussa son frère, endormi sur son ventre, par terre. Ce qui évidemment, ne le réveilla pas le moins du monde.

-Toi auchi Chabo !

-Oups...

Sabo se décala, laissant enfin son petit frère respirer normalement.

-Ah ! Merci Sabo ! J'ai l'impression de pas avoir repris d'air depuis des heures !

-Ouais, bah désolé ! J'ai toujours dis que ce lit était trop petit pour nous trois ! Vaudrait mieux qu'on en ait chacun un, ça éviterait de provoquer des choses étranges au réveil. N'est-ce pas Ace ?!

Ace ne lui répondit pas, toujours endormi. Il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de ses frères.

Sabo soupira. Tous les mêmes dans cette famille étouffante...

Après plusieurs claques donnés par le second frère aîné de la fratrie, Ace confessa enfin à se lever et ils gagnèrent tout les trois la cuisine en étirant leurs membres profondément atteints par cette nuit quelques peu...mouvementée...

-Putain, qui est l'abruti qui m'a foutu un coup de coude dans la joue ? Grimaça Ace en frottant sa joue rougeâtre avec la paume de sa main.

Sabo se tut, ne voulant pas se prendre un pain dans la figure.

Mais malgré ces espérances, il s'en prit tout de même un. Mais dans l'autre sens du terme. Ce qui bien sûr, faisait nettement moins mal mais restait tout de même très chiant.

Et bizarre...Surtout de bon matin.

-Ace ! Tu m'expliques comment cette tartine à t'elle pu atterrir sur ma tronche ?! Fit Sabo, agacé et encore à moitié dans les vapes.

-Mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu bordel ?! Grommela Ace en farfouillant dans la corbeille à pain, éjectant tout son contenu à travers toute la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches Ace ?! S'énerva la victime du pain en rattrapant au vol les tartines projetées dans tout les sens.

-Mon tél ! J'le trouve plus ! Et si Marco m'appelle ou m'envoie un message, j'suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! S'affola Ace en abandonnant la corbeille à pain pour celle de fruits.

-Mais pourquoi tu le cherche là dedans ?! Tu mets tout en bordel ! Regarde plutôt dans les endroits plus probable crétin ! Conseilla Sabo alors qu'une orange manquait de peu de le frapper sur son petit oiseau.

-Mais c'est parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais aux fourneaux ! Du coup, voila !

-D'accord, mais arrête de foutre le bazar partout et cherches sans t'énerver ou ça va encore mal tourner ! Répondit Sabo en rattrapant une pomme avant que celle ci ne touche le sol.

-Bonjour tout le...

C'était avec violence et fracas que le cadet se prit une poire en pleine poire alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dis Ace ?! Râla Sabo.

-Panier ! S'esclaffa-t'il, fier de son coup !

-Ace ! Cesse de jouer avec la nourriture ! T'es un gosse ou quoi ?!

-Oh ça va ! Avoue qu'il était réussi mon but ! Pouffa-t'il en remettant la pastèque à sa place.

-Arrête avec tes blagues à deux balles ! C'est d'la merde Ace ! Cria Luffy, enragé.

-Au lieu de rager, lève toi et viens manger ! Rétorqua Ace, un sourire de vainqueur en coin.

Luffy s'assit en face de ses frères en marmonnant quelques jurons entre ces lèvres.

Les trois frères n'avaient pas vraiment passé la plus belle nuit de leur vie et s'étaient réveillés sans cesse quand l'un d'entre eux exécutaient des gestes trop brusquent ou des actions trop bruyants pour les organes et les oreilles des deux autres.

Chacun y' était passé et l'opération se répétait infatigablement jusqu'a l'aube.

Et tout les matins, au réveil, on pouvait entendre ce genre d'engueulade :

-Luffy, ça te dérangerait d'être un peu moins obsédé par la bouffe de temps à autre ? Ça a des répercutions sur toi quand tu dors et c'est pas vraiment agréable pour Ace et moi. Déclara Sabo en fixant son petit frère, d'un air à la fois enragé et désespère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna Luffy en croquant mollement dans un morceau de baguette grillée, recouverte de Nutella, la tête appuyée sur son poings et les yeux tout aussi cernés que ses frères.

-J'veux dire que t'entendre réclamer de la viande toute les cinq secondes alors que t'es même pas à deux centimètres de moi, c'est super irritant au bond d'un moment. Répondit Sabo en posant son verre de jus d'orange sur la table avec fracas.

-Ouais bah, désolé mais j'y peux rien moi ! Se défendit autant qu'il pouvait, le concerné en question.

-Et arrête de bouger autant quand tu dors. Ça évitera des supplices supplémentaires. Ajouta Ace en désignant du menton, un énorme hématome sur son bras gauche.

-Nan mais oh ! Ça va bien ouais ?! Vous vous êtes jamais regardés tout les deux ?!

Il se leva de table sous les yeux effarés de ses frères et les pointa du doigt, d'un œil critique.

-Toi Ace, si tu pouvais éviter de me donner un coup de pied dans mes c******* à deux heures du mat, ça m'arrangerai ! Et toi Sabo, t'as plus intérêt à m'asphyxier ou la nuit prochaine, j'te balance un seau d'eau glacé dans ta gueule ! J'devine bien que j'dois être lourd à supporter mais vous l'êtes autant ! Alors, si vous pouviez arrêter de vous en prendre à moi parce que je suis le plus jeune, ce serait génial !

Luffy avait avouer cela sur un ton tellement autoritaire que ses frères en eurent des frissons dans l'intégralité de leur corps.

Il se rassit normalement et recommença à manger comme ci cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Sabo et Ace se regardèrent, étonnés de l'attitude de leur petit frère et L'la discussion se clôtura sur ce point. Pour une fois, c'était Luffy qui avait eu le dernier mot de la fin.

* * *

-Bon tu te grouilles Ace !?S'égosilla Sabo, attendant dans le hall d'entré avec Luffy, alors qu'ils étaient déjà plus qu'à la bourre.

-Attends ! J'ai toujours pas retrouver mon tél !

-Mais tu t'en tapes ! Tu le chercheras ce soir !

-Nan j'm'en fous pas ! Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui va te prendre une raclée par Marco si il voit que tu lui réponds pas !

-Mais on est déjà en retard !

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Ma vie est plus importante que les cours !

-Mais il t'envoie pas un message toute les trente cinq secondes, si ?!

-Ah ! J'en sais rien moi ! J'compte pas le temps qui se passe entre deux nouveaux textos ou appels ! Ah, trouvé !

-Il était où ?

-Dans la salle de bain !

-Mais qu'est-c'qu'il foutait là bas ?

-J'l'ai oublié sur le rebord de la baignoire quand j'suis allé m'baigner ! C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

-Mais quel con...Murmura Sabo, désespèré.

Ace les rejoignit en trombe et ils partirent précipitamment de l'appart.

-Déjà vingt minutes de retard. Soupira Sabo en fixant d'un regard noir Ace.

* * *

POV Luffy :

-Si un triangle est rectangle, alors le carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des deux autres côtes formant un angle droit. Autrement dit, dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de la longueur du plus grand côté est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés. C'est le théorème de Pythagore.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerdai dans ce cours de maths ! J'y comprennais rien !

Même ma meuf n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout saisi...

N'empêche, c'était grâce à elle que j'arrivais à comprendre un minimum les cours et que j'arrivais à maintenir ma moyenne vers dix...

Je sentais que j'allais encore devoir aller au CDI ce midi. Fais chier, moi qui aurait voulu lire le nouveau tome de mon manga préféré, c'est déjà foutu d'avance.

* * *

-Luffy ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Hého !

-Hn ?

-Comment tu veux réussir à comprendre quelque chose si tu n'écoutes rien à ce que je te dis ?!

-Désolé, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment...Reprends.

-Je disais, ce côté là, AB, pour savoir combien il mesure, tu prends la longueur de AC au carré et tu l'additionnes à la longueur de CB au carré.

-Euh...ok, et après ?

-Avec le résultat que tu as obtenus, tu fais la racine carrée sur la calculatrice.

-Ah...d'accord ! Euh, mais c'est quoi la racine carré ?

Margot se plaque alors la tête sur la table.

J'étais si désespérant que ça ?

-Par exemple, prends X, c'est un nombre entier aléatoire d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, jusque là, j'avais compris.

-Sa racine carré, c'est le nombre positif y. Ce qui veut dire que y multiplié au carré, donc y fois y est égal à X, t'as compris ?

-À peu près...

-Par exemple, le nombre trente six, sa racine carrée, c'est six parce que six fois six est égal à trente six, t'as compris cette fois ?

-Ah ok ! C'est facile en fait !

-Bah oui ! Si t'écoutais un peu plus, tu comprendrais mieux !

-Pff...Les profs, ils expliquent rien !

-Si tu veux, j'peux t'aider et te donner des cours le soir. Ça augmenterait un peu ta moyenne.

-Laisse tomber, mon frère ne voudra jamais.

-Même pour les cours ?

-Je sais pas trop. Il penserait sûrement qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça.

-Ouais, je comprends...

-Enfin, j'essayerais quand même. On verra bien.

-D'accord, c'est comme tu veux Lu', on s'en va ? Plus besoin de rester ici maintenant.

-Bonne idée, faut que j'te montre le nouveau manga que j'ai acheté.

-Encore ?! T'as trop de chance de pouvoir en avoir comme ça. Soupira-t'elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son livre.

-J'ai du négocier à donf mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir. Si tu veux, j'peux t'en passer. J'en ai plein chez moi !

J'avais surtout harcelé mes frères pendant des jours mais bon, le résultat était le même de toute manière.

-Sérieux ?! Ouais trop cool ! Ce serait génial ! S'extasia-t'elle subitement.

C'était fou comme les mangas pouvaient l'obséder. Enfin, j'avais rien à dire, j'étais pareil..

Mais c'est vrai qu'on avait plus l'air d'être amis que d'être en couple comme ça vu de loin. Mais si je voulais éviter les problèmes avec Zoro, ça valait mieux.

FIN du POV

* * *

POV Sabo.

Depuis le début du cours, je ne cessais de regarder Ace. J'observais chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards. Je n'allais laisser aucun indice passer et j'allais quelle fille est sa petite amie. Je me l'étais promis.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait absolument que je le sache ! C'était mon frère bordel ! Il avait rien à me cacher !

Fin du POV.

* * *

POV Ace :

Je ne savais pas où elle étais...

Où est-ce qu'elle était passé bordel ?! Elle était forte pour jouer à cache cache cette fille !

Mais j'avais l'impression que Sab' m'espionnait depuis ce matin. J'aimais pas du tout me sentir observé. Ça me stressait à mort !

Fin du POV

* * *

Ace avançait dans la cour sous une marche accélérée, voulant fuir à tout prix son frère qui ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce.

-Bon, tu vas m'lâcher ouais ?! Hurla-t'il en se retournant brusquement.

Mais personne n'était derrière lui et il fut soudainement le centre d'attention de tout les regards autour de lui.

Tout le monde le prit pour un fou et le concerné rougit de honte avant de sentir une paire de main se poser sur ses yeux.

-C'est qui ? Fit un petit rire discret.

-Mélina, c'est toi ? ...Sourit-il doucement.

-Et oui ! Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

-Mon frère, il me colle aux basques depuis ce matin...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il veut absolument savoir avec qui je sors...

-Et c'est gênant ?

-Un peu ouais. Il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et c'est vraiment dérangeant.

-Ah, est-ce que par hasard tu parlerais de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure derrière ce mur ? Répondit-elle en désignant du doigt une direction en face d'elle.

\- Sabo, enfoiré ! Grinça-t'il en fonçant dans la direction indiquée par Mélina.

-Eh ! Attends Ace !

Ace se rua dans le coin caché entre les deux murets et débusqua son frère.

-Enflure ! Je savais que tu m'espionnais ! Cria Ace en attrapant son frère par le col.

-Ace ! Tout va bien ? Dit Mélina, un peu plus loin.

-Oui, oui ! T'en fais pas ! J'arrive !

Elle n'écouta cependant pas Ace et se rapprocha d'eux, arrivant à côté d'eux.

-Alors c'est toi la petite amie de mon frère ? Enchanté Mélina ! Sourit Sabo, encore sous l'emprise d'Ace.

-Oui mais tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous espionnais ? Ragea Ace en rapprochant le visage de Sabo au sien, le fixant d'un regard noir.

-Ace, calme toi. Enchanté Sabo. Répondit elle en essayant d'adoucir la situation.

-Pour ta réponse Ace, simplement parce que tu es mon frère et que tu n'as rien à me cacher. Voila tout !

-Mais ouais c'est ça, t'es jaloux hein ?!

-Nan ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Luffy a une copine, j'en ai une...Moi, j'dirais plutôt que t'essaies de m'la piquer, c'est ça hein ?!

Sans qu'Ace ne comprenne la situation, Mélina le gifla , sous les regards surpris des deux frères.

-T'as pas honte de penser ça de ton frère toi ?! Cria-t'elle, visiblement en colère.

-Mais Mél, je...

-Laisse le tranquille et viens par là !

-Mais non attends Mél', j'dois discuter avec lui !Supplia-t'il en se faisant traîner par le bras.

Sabo regarda son frère et sa petite amie s'éloigner dans la cour.

-Eh bien, quel caractère cette fille...Murmura-t'il à lui même, en redressant le col de son t-shirt correctement.

* * *

Le soir venu, une fois les trois frères rentrés des cours, une visite inattendue eut lieu vers les environs de dix huit heures trente.

-Sab', va ouvrir ! J'suis occupé là ! Fit Ace sans détourner le regard de son téléphone.

-Non mais tu t'fous d'ma gueule ou quoi Ace ?!Rétorqua Sabo en déboulant dans le salon.

-Grouille ! J'crois que c'est les pizzas que j'ai commandé pour ce soir ! J'ai pas payé pour rien !

Sabo soupira en rageant intérieurement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Bonsoir, j'aimerais parler à un certain Monkey. et à un certain

Portgas. . Seraient-ils ici ? Demanda l'individu en face de lui.

-Euh, je...Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas là pour le moment mais repasser plus tard ! Bafouilla Sabo, déjà prêt à refermer la porte.

-C'est qui Sabo ? Éclata la vérité au grand jour, la voix haute et pas du tout discrète d'Ace.

-Tiens ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a personne avec vous ?

-Ah mais non ! Ça doit être votre imagination qui doit vous jouer des tours mo...monsieur...Bégaya Sabo.

-Et j'ai bien entendu, il a dit Sabo ?! Tu..Tu es vivant ?!

Il le prit dans ces bras et l'etrignit de toute ces forces alors que Sabo devint asphyxié.

-C'est incroyable ! Comme tu as grandis ! Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir !

-Ah..ah oui ? Eh bien pourtant je suis là ! Suffoqua-t'il.

-Sabo ?! Qu'est-ce que..

Ace ne prononça pas un mot de plus qu'il déguerpit plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé et s'enferma dans la chambre.

-Ah...ah...Alerte rouge Lu' ! Le cingle est de retour ! Cria-t'il, à son cadet allongé dans le lit écoutant de la musique et lisant un manga, encore sous le choc.

-Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?!

-Non j'te jure ! On est dans la merde p'tit frère !

-Où est Sabo ? Demanda-t'il, quelque peu affolé, en sautant du lit.

-Il est avec lui ! J'ai peur pour notre peau Lu' ! J'ai crus entendre que papi vient pour nous !

-Quoi ?! Tu crois qu'il est au courant pour...Oh nan, quand même pas ?!

-J'en sais rien ! Qui aurait pu lui dire ?!

-Comment tu veux que j'le sache !

-Luffy ! Ace ! Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? Les appela Sabo, au loin.

Les concernés déglutirent mais concédèrent tout de même à sortir, un peu effrayés, sachant très bien que se cacher n'allait les aider en rien de toute manière.

-Bon..Bonsoir papi...Murmurèrent les deux frères D en s'approchant de leur grand père, appeurés.

-Bonsoir. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je viens vous voir ? Répondit Garp en se craquant les doigts.

-Euh...Non, pourquoi ? Tenta Luffy en s'agrippant à Ace.

-Rappelez moi les conditions de notre contrat que nous avons eu il y a maintenant cinq ans de cela ?

-Euh, tu acceptais de nous payer un appart avec tout les loyers pris en compte et en échange on devait avoir de bonnes notes ? Récita sagement Luffy.

-Exact ! Et selon vous, est-ce que vous avez respectez votre partie de ce pacte ?Dit Garp en haussant la voie.

-Euh...Oui ? Murmurèrent les deux frères d'une petite voix de souris.

-NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ SALES GOSSES ?!

-AAAAAHHHHH !

-Les bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changés on dirait. Soupira Sabo, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, vers vingt deux heures trente :

Garp était enfin partit et Ace et Luffy s'étaient endormis dans le canapé, exténués de cette poursuite mensuel.

Sabo les avait observé toute la course, du popcorn dans les mains.

C'était tout le contraire des frères D. Lui, il récoltait les meilleurs notes et ne se faisait jamais engueuler. C'était également le plus mature et le plus sensé de la fratrie.

Et tout les jours, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter des frères pareils.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu aider ces frères à échapper à leur grand père mais c'était pour lui l'occasion de se venger.

-Ace n'avait qu'à rien me cacher au sujet de sa petite amie et Luffy n'avait qu'à pas m'empêcher de dormir la nuit dernière. Pensa Sabo, à lui même.

* * *

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Mélina ? Chuchota Luffy à Ace, derrière l'oreille de son frère.

-Ça va, mais elle a son petit caractère tu sais.

-Bah normal, comme toute les filles quoi !

-La tienne aussi ?

-Ouais ! Elle déprime parce que je comprends rien en cours.

-Bah en même temps, c'est un peu normal. Te supporter, c'est pas la chose la plus facile au monde, tu sais.

-J'en sais rien, mais elle m'a proposer de me donner des cours après le lycée. Je peux ? Tenta Luffy des yeux de chiens battus.

-Non !

-Quoi ?! Mais ?! Pourquoi ?!S'indigna Luffy.

-Parce que. Je vois clair dans tes yeux, t'y vas pas spécialement pour les cours pas vrai ?

-Mais si ! J'te jure ! Allez steuplait Ace, j't'en supplie ! Toi, j'te dis rien quand tu vas avec la tienne !

-Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil. J'ai dix neuf ans Luffy !

Luffy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et gonfla ses joues.

-C'est pas juste ! J'ai le droit de sortir avec ma p'tite copine quand même !

-T'es déjà même pas sensé en avoir une alors...

-Mais je rêve...

-Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law et Kidd la dernière fois, j'vais te laisser aller comme ça ?

-Tu m'fais vraiment plus du tout confiance hein ?

-Plus vraiment maintenant. C'est pas facile de pardonner pour ce genre de chose Luffy, c'est difficile d'oublier.

-Pff...Tu m'soules...

-Toi aussi...

* * *

Cette discussion avait eut lieu à voix basse mais elle n'avait cependant pas échappé aux oreilles de Sabo, qui écoutait à travers le mur de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Ace ne fasse soudainement plus confiance à Luffy...Murmura Sabo à lui même.

* * *

-Je pouvais pas savoir, Ace, qu'ils allaient m'entraîner là dedans...Il m'avait dit qu'il m'invitait chez lui...

-Tu savais très bien depuis toutes ces années que ces types n'étaient pas fréquentables. Si tu m'aurais écouter, tu aurais vite remarquer que c'était le cas et tu te serais méfier de cette affaire.

-...

-Maintenant, assume. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras...

-Tu veux que j'te rappelle toutes les conneries que t'as faites toi aussi ?

-Justement, ne continus pas à suivre mon chemin. Tu vas mal tourner sinon...

-Pourquoi ? T'as pas tourné mal toi !

-La preuve que oui, tu vois dans quelle emmerde j'me suis embarqué avec Marco et Mélina ? Je sens bien que j'vais pas tenir très longtemps...

-C'est pas pour autant que t'es devenus une racaille..

-Non, mais toi tu l'es devenu. Et maintenant que tu te rends compte de tes erreurs, on peut enfin faire quelque chose pour toi. Alors que moi, c'est trop tard.

-Tu parles, j'ai exactement la même chose avec Zoro et Margot. J'suis dans la merde moi aussi...

-...Bref, arrêtons de parler de ça ou des oreilles un peu trop curieuses vont découvrir tout nos secrets. Stoppa subitement Ace.

-Tu parles de Sabo ?

-Ouais, il est chiant à toujours tout vouloir savoir. C'est nos vies privées quoi !

-Tu m'l'a bien dis à moi ta vie privée !

-Peut être, mais c'est pas pareil...

-Tu lui en veux qu'il vous ait espionner toi et Mél ?

-Un peu, ça me stresse à mort de sentir quelqu'un m'observer.

-Ouais, j'comprends mais steuplait. Elle va vraiment m'aider pour les cours ! Tu veux que ma moyenne augmente ou pas ? J'comprends rien à ce qu'ils me disent les profs ! Alors qu'elle, quand elle m'explique, j'comprends direct !

Luffy descendit du lit et sortit une feuille de son sac pour la pointer devant les yeux de son frère.

-Regarde !

-Oui bah, recule la un peu si tu veux que j'arrive à lire quelque chose ! Grimaça Ace, le regard brouillé de blanc et d'encre noir.

Il prit la feuille des mains de son frère et la déchiffonna.

-Racine carré de X = y fois y. Exemple : Trente six- Racine carrée : six puisque Six fois Six égal Trente six. Lit-il...Oui, c'est correct. Attends, j'vais tester voir si t'as vraiment compris, racine carrée de soixante quatre ?

-Euh...Huit ? Huit fois huit égal soixante quatre non ?

-Ok,correct...Racine carré de cinquante six ?

-Euh...

-T'as faits que les nombre entiers pour le moment ?

-Oui, il me semble...

-Bon je comprends mieux alors...

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

-...

Ace réfléchit un long moment sous le regard suppliant de son petit frère.

Ce dernier faisait des yeux de chiens battus et le serra dans ses bras tristement.

Ace concéda tout de même à sa demande.

-D'accord, mais que pour les cours hein ? Céda Ace en dégageant son petit frère de son torse.

-OUAIS ! Merci Ace ! J't'adore ! Hurla de joie Luffy en lui sautant au cou.

-Mais pas tout les soirs, ok ?

-Lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi, soir ?

-Quoi ?! Autant ?!

-Mais j'ai besoin de réviser ou pas ?!

-Grr...ok ! Mais pas jusqu'à vingt trois heures !

-Dix neuf heures trente ?

-Dix neuf heures !

-Dix neuf heures quarante cinq ?

-Dix neuf heures, c'est mon dernier mot !

-Ok ok, Merci frérot !

-Et t'as guitare aujourd'hui, nan ?

-Pff, m'le rappelle pas s'teuplait...Souffla Luffy.

-J'croyais que t'aimais bien ? Si t'aimes plus, t'as qu'à arrêter.

-Pour avoir Kidd et Law sur le dos ? Laisse tomber...

-...

Sabo avait entendu toute la conversation et des dizaines de questions se posaient à présent dans sa tête.

* * *

-Luffy, sois franc avec moi. Tu révises tes accords en dehors de nos répéts, oui ou non ?

La voix de Law était ferme et énervé.

-Si, j'te jure que j'revise ! Mais c'est juste que j'suis un peu perturbé en ce moment...Fit Luffy en baissant la voix.

-T'as intérêt à te reprendre et vite ! Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter qu'on passe l'audition si tu te trompes à chaque note ?! Hein Luffy ?!

-Non...

-Et tu veux le faire ce concours ou pas ?!

-Bien sûr que j'le veux ! S'offusqua Luffy.

-Ouais, bah, on dirait pas. Si tu te ressaisis pas avant la semaine prochaine, t'es virés du groupe compris ?!

-Ok...

-J'te jure Luffy que si tu fais plantés l'groupe, j'te massacre la gueule !Cria Kidd, dans toute sa grâce habituelle..

-Ouais...Grinça Luffy entre ses dents.

-C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. On continuera la semaine prochaine...

Soupira Law en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en posant sa guitare dans un rebord du studio.

* * *

Luffy avançait lentement dans la ruelle sombre du centre de Rio, sa guitare électrique rouge bordeaux en bandoulière dans son étui.

La pluie tombait en abondance sur ses cheveux en bataille. Ce qui ne donnait évidement pas plus de gaieté à son visage déjà ténébreux.

Il ne révisait jamais ses accords de guitare pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

Tout se chamboulait dans sa vie en ce moment et sa passion se perdait peu à peu.

Et le fait d'en faire avec ces racailles qui l'avaient manipulé pendant des années ne le réjouissait pas plus.

Il voulait tirer un trait sur sa vie d'avant mais il s'était rendu vite compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'on le prétendait et que certaines choses ne s'oubliaient pas.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appart, un son strident retentit alors à ses oreilles.

-Putain ! Sab' ! Ace ! C'est quoi ce boucan ?! Hurla-t'il vers ses frères.

-Ace essaie de se mettre au triangle ! Fit Sabo dans le canapé en parlant suffisamment fort pour que son cadet puisse l'entendre.

-Hein ? Sérieux ? Lui ? Du triangle ?

-Ouais, c'est pour tenter d'impressionner Mélina il paraît.

-Eh bah, il a encore du progrès à faire si tu veux mon avis. Souffla Luffy en jetant sa guitare sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

-Oulah, quelle humeur...Qu'est-c'qu'il s'est passé à la répète pour que tu sois aussi...sombre ?

-Bof, rien de spécial...J'ai du mal en ce moment avec les accords, c'est tout. Soupira Luffy en ouvrant un placard de la cuisine.

-Bah, t'inquiètes pas. Ça reviendra. Les artistes ont toujours un coup de mou lors de leur carrière tu sais. Confia Sabo en fermant la télé.

-Moi ? Un artiste ? Tu déconnes là ? Pouffa nerveusement Luffy en posant le pot de Nutella sur la table.

-Bah, qui sait, p'têt qu'un jour, j'verrais mon petit frère sur scène.

-Ouais, d'ici là on sera tous morts. Grimaça-t'il en lançant le pain qui atterrit près de la pâte à tartiner.

-Allez, soit un peu optimiste Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives en ce moment ?Essaya de l'encourager son frère, un sourire en coin.

Luffy s'assit sur la table, sortit son téléphone de sa poche d'une main et ouvrit le couvercle du chocolat de l'autre main.

Appel manqué et message sur le répondeur.

"Slt Lu', j'ai essayé de te joindre mais t'as pas répondus. J'voulais juste te dire qu'on peut commencer les cours après le lycée dès lundi si tu es d'accord :)"

Il lui répondit rapidement et posa l'appareil sur la table, le temps de mettre le chocolat sur ses tartines.

"Ok si tu veux, dsl, j'ai pas pu te répondre j'étais à ma répét."

Le téléphone de Luffy vibra quelques instants plus tard.

"Ah ouais ? Une répète de quoi ? Tu vas participer à un spectacle ?"

Luffy se lécha ses doigts couverts de Nutella et pianota sur son téléphone.

"Rien d'important, j'fais d'la guitare électrique avec deux potes à moi en dehors des cours depuis 2, 3 ans dans un petit studio pas loin de la banlieue centrale :) On va essayer de s'inscrire à une audition mais c'est pas gagné -'""

"Sérieux ?! Trop cool ! Tu me jouera quelques morceau stp ? J'adore le métal et le rock. Mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est pas gagné ? Tu t'en sors pas ? C'est vrai que ça à pas l'air facile aux premiers abords, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer :) "

Luffy croqua mollement dans une tartine tout en continuant de chater.

"Bah, j'suis pas un pro tu sais et j'fais un peu retardé le groupe alors bon, l'audition, j'ai peur que ce soit déjà perdu d'avance.

Mais si tu veux, j'pourrais te la montrer une fois. En jouer, c'est pas facile en ce moment mais j'te promets qu'une fois, j'te ferais écouter ! "

"Cool ! Si tu veux bien, ce serait génial :D, sinon tu fais quoi de beau ? ^^"

"J'bouffe alors que mon frère me détruit les oreilles avec sa musique. Il essaye de se mettre au triangle pour impressionner Mélina, sa p'tite copine.

"XD et bien bonne chance à lui alors ! Mais petite question si c'est pas trop indiscret, il est dans quel lycée ton frère ?

"Celui au coin de la rue, près du notre, pourquoi ?"

"Ah, et il est en quelle classe ?"

"Terminal B mais encore une fois, pourquoi ?"

La réponse en fit étrangler Luffy avec son morceau de pain.

-Hé, Sabo ! Toi qui t'intéresses autant à la vie privée d'Ace, j'crois que j'ai un scoop ! S'égosilla Luffy en toussant pour faire passer la nourriture.

-?! Sérieux ?! C'est quoi ?! Fit Sabo en rappliquant dans la cuisine, curieux.

À suivre ❤️


	12. Chapter 11

-HEIN ?! LA P'TITE COPINE D'ACE C'EST LA SŒUR DE TA P'TITE AMIE ?!

-Chut ! Hurle pas comme ça Sab' ! T'as envie que tout le monde le sache ou quoi ?! S'empressa, de faire baisser le ton de la voix de son frère, Luffy.

-Non, mais si j'm'attendais à ça...

Il relut le message une énième fois :

"Euh Lu', j'crois vraiment, d'après ce que tu m'as dis, que ma sœur, c'est la petite amie de ton frère.."

-C'est du hasard tu crois ? Questionna Luffy.

-Je n'en sais rien mais si c'est réellement vrai, les vies de vos petites copines sont encore plus en danger qu'avant.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Réfléchis, si l'un de vous deux se fait prendre par son ex et que du coup, l'ennemi décide de s'attaquer à la famille de sa copine, l'autre pourrait également perdre la sienne, même si lui ne s'est pas fait prendre.

-Euh, j'ai pas tout saisi...

Sabo roula des yeux en soupirant, désespéré.

-Par exemple, si Zoro voit que tu le trompes avec une fille, il pourrait alors décider de s'en prendre également à la famille de ta petite copine et vu que Mélina est sa sœur, elle pourrait être en danger elle aussi même si Marco n'a encore rien découvert de la relation entre elle et Ace, tu comprends mieux ?

-Un peu, c'est vrai qu'il est pas si génial ce scoop finalement...

-Non, loin de là...

-Tiens ! Ace a arrêté son triangle ! Remarqua enfin Luffy.

-T'es long à la détente Lu'. Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'il a stoppé cette torture cérébrale. Fit Sabo, légèrement agacé.

-Tant mieux, j'en pouvais plus...Marmonna Luffy, entre ses lèvres.

-Viens m'aider à préparer le dîner, on ira plus vite comme ça. Ordonna sabo en retroussant ses manches.

-A vos ordres chef ! Accepta gaiement Luffy en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

* * *

Il était minuit vingt-cinq. Luffy ne dormait toujours pas.

-Les gars, j'arrive pas à dormir. Lança Luffy, agacé.

-Mais ta gueule Luffy ! On aimerait bien nous aussi, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de répéter cette phrase toute les cinq secondes, ça nous arrangerait. Grommela Sabo, en se tournant vers le mur.

-Pff, vous êtes pas sympas les mecs. Vous voulez pas qu'on r'garde un film ? Soupira Luffy.

-Non ! On voudrait juste que tu te taises et que tu dormes ! Grimaça Ace.

-Mais on est dimanche !

-J'm'en tape Lu' ! Il est déjà minuit trente ! Rappela Sabo.

-Rectification, il est seulement ! Minuit trente ! Déclara le cadet, allongé en étoile entre ses deux frères.

-Sab', tu veux pas aller me chercher une poêle s'il te plaît ? Et toi Luffy, arrête de t'étaler comme ça ! Tu prends toute la place ! J'vais tomber par terre si ça continue ! Fit nerveusement Ace.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! T'as qu'à aller en chercher une toi même ! Et puis pour faire quoi d'abord ? Râla Sabo, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Pour faire taire un chieur professsionel ! Répondit-il en jetant un regard noir au plus jeune et en se retenant de ne pas tomber à terre.

-J'suis pas chiant ! J'arrive juste pas à dormir ! Protesta Luffy.

-Ouais, bah reste éveillé en silence par pitié ! Respecte ceux qui veulent se reposer ! Ragea Sabo.

-Mais j'm'ennuie moi ! Se défendit-il, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-C'est pas une raison valable ! S'indigna l'aîné de la fratrie.

Le cadet gonfla ses joues et sortit de la couette.

-J'vais prendre l'air...Marmonna Luffy entre ses dents.

Il traversa la chambre et alla s'accouder au balcon, situé en face du salon vitraillé.

Il admira la vue imprenable de la capitale du Brésil, d'un air pensif.

-Une simple seconde d'inattention et je perdrais tout...Murmura-t'il en baissant les yeux.

Il faisait un froid glacial, ce qui ne fit pas réagir le moins du monde Luffy.

Pourtant, il fallait dire que son accoutrement était pour le moins...léger.

Un débardeur et un short, pour une personne normale, ce n'était habituellement pas suffisant pour aller à une température environnant zéro degré.

Il secoua la tête. Se rabaisser à son sort ne servait strictement à rien.

Il repartit dans le salon, furieux contre lui même, ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire et penser de tout cela.

-Et dire que tout ce que je voulais, c'était repartir à zéro...

* * *

-AAAACCCCEEEEE !

Sabo poussa violemment son frère aîné à terre.

Ce dernier avait encore eu l'ingénieuse idée de l'asphyxier cette nuit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, j'vous jure. Tu peux pas rester tranquillement dans ton coin des fois ?! Cria Sabo sur le plus âgé.

Mais comme d'habitude, aucune réponse d'Ace, à par sa faible respiration.

Il détourna le regard et fut surprit de constater que son petit frère était sagement endormi sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui, encore dans les couvertures.

Une scène très improbable...

D'habitude, il était affalé sur lui mais apparement, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'être gentil.

Ça avait plutôt mal commencer mais finalement, ça allait mieux.

Enfin, pour le moment.

Pour une fois, pas de réclamation de viande, pas de gémissement, pas de ronflement, rien. Le calme plat, ça faisait du bien des fois..

Mais autant de calme, c'était plutôt louche.

-Lu', tu dors ? Chuchota doucement Sabo en secouant légèrement son cadet.

Aucune réaction, étrange, étrange..

Son seul signe de vie était sa cage thoracique, s'abaissante et se gonflante au rythme de sa respiration.

Sabo passa une main dans les cheveux d'ébène de Luffy et consulta le réveil

Quatre heures du matin, encore le temps de dormir un peu.

Il regarda son second frère affalé par terre d'un air désespéré.

On pouvait dire que sur le coup, il était le contraire de Luffy qui était resté dans dans son côté du lit. Pour une fois...

-La flemme de le remonter, ça lui apprendra. Marmonna Sabo en se recouchant.

* * *

-LUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYY !

-Oh p'tain Sab', arrête de gueuler dès l'matin. Gémit Ace en ouvrant un oeil, ensommeillé.

-Oh toi, ta gueule ! Ragea Sabo en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe encore ? Marmonna Ace en se relevant et en se frottant ses yeux.

-Il se passe que notre ADORABLE petit frère à encore pillé l'frigo !

Ace cligna de ces yeux embrumés, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau.

Quand il eut enfin saisi la situation, il jeta un regard noir à son cadet, encore endormi comme un bébé.

Cependant, Ace ne se laissa pas attendrir et brandit son poing vers Luffy.

-ESPÈCE DE SALE GOINFRE !

Le coup frappa Luffy de plein fouet sur son crâne.

-Aieeee ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! C'est Ace qui a tout mangé ! J'te jure papi ! S'affola Luffy en se réveillant brutalement.

Il crispa son visage et cacha sa tête entre ses genoux, prêt à recevoir la raclée de sa vie.

Quand il vit qu'aucune sentence ne tomba, il leva légèrement la tête et rougit de honte en voyant ses frères.

-Euh, oups, désolé, bien dormi ? Balbutiât Luffy d'une petite voix.

-Hum-hum...Toussa Ace.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien jouer la comédie Luffy. Fit Sabo en craquant ses doigts et son cou.

-Ah bah, vous croyez que ça sert à quoi les cours de théâtre ? Répondit-il d'un sourire solaire, gêné.

-Luffy, ça te dis de jouer à un petit jeu de rôle ? Le principe est simple, tu dois juste bien te mettre dans la peau de ton personnage. Ça doit être facile pour toi qui à l'habitude. Alors ton rôle, c'est...la victime ! Sab', passe moi une poêle s'il te plaît. Dit Ace, un léger sourire de psychopathe sur le visage.

* * *

Après quelques coups d'ustensiles sur le crâne et autres tortures psychologique, Luffy se retrouva finalement au supermarché avec ses deux frères enragés derrière lui, le surveillants de très près.

-Ace, Sabo, vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder ça s'il vous plaît ? Ça me stresse. Déglutit légèrement le cadet.

-Nan, avance et tais toi. Ordonna sévèrement Ace.

Les deux aînés étaient à bout de nerf et Luffy avait intérêt à bien sagement obéir aux ordres si il ne voulait pas subir encore plus de sentences.

-C'est pas ma faute, j'avais faim...Se défendit autant qu'il pouvait, le condamné.

-J'veux pas l'savoir. Marmonna Sabo en retenant sa rage.

Et pour le grand malheur de la fratrie, une ombre menaçante et gigantesque apparut soudainement devant eux. Une ombre qu'ils connaissaient peut être un peu trop bien.

Quand il le vit, Luffy se cacha précipitamment derrière son frère aîné.

-Euh, coucou papi...Balbutiât Sabo.

-Le vieux ?! Mais qu'est-c'que tu fous ici ?! S'affola Ace.

Il se prit directement un poing sur la tête.

-C'est quoi ces manières de parler à son grand père adoré ?! Hurla Garp.

Les deux plus jeunes reculèrent légèrement d'un pas en arrière.

-VOUS CROYEZ ALLER OÙ COMME ÇA ?!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

* * *

-Ah...ah, on l'a semé ?

-Ouais j'crois bien, mais il est où Luffy ?

* * *

-Putain, c'est pas vrai, où est-c'qu'il est encore passé ce con ?!

-SALE GOSSE ! OÙ TU CROYAIS ALLER COMME ÇA ?!

-LÂCHE MOI PAPI ! TU ME FAIS MAL ! Hurla un Luffy à l'agonie.

* * *

Sans qu'ils réussissent à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, les trois frères se retrouvèrent congestionner dans leur chambre, l'un sur les autres.

-Aiee ! Arrête de gigoter Luffy ! Ragea Sabo !

-Désolé ! J'ai mal au bras dans cette position ! Se défendit le cadet en débloquant son bras du dos du blond.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Il faut d'abord trouver un plan pour se débarrasser du vieux !

-Oui, bah grouille ! Le vieux met pas trois heures à terminer sa douche ! S'offusqua Sabo.

-Si vous pouviez m'aider, ce serait plus simple ! Riposta Ace.

-En même temps, comment veux tu te débarrasser d'un fou ?! Rétorqua Luffy.

-Mais c'est justement ce qu'on cherche à faire crétin ! Et baissez d'un ton où il va se douter de quelque chose ! Fit l'aîné, désespéré.

-Par pitié, faites qu'il s'en aille bientôt ! Supplia Sabo, au bord du gouffre.

-Luffy, pourquoi t'es le descendant d'un putain de malade mental ?! Gémit Ace.

-Ohé ! Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?! Et puis, c'est mon grand père d'abord, pas mon père !

-C'est la même chose ! Son sang coule dans tes veines abruti ! Intervint Sabo.

Luffy mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et ses frères le retinrent d'hurler alors qu'il venait enfin de se rendre compte que Garp portait le même sang que lui.

-Cris pas comme ça ! Tu vas provoquer une émeute ! Fit Sabo en perdant tout ses moyens.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague ! Suffoqua Luffy.

-Tu es vraiment désespérant Lu'...Soupira Ace.

-Vous êtes où sales garnements ?!

Luffy sursauta, affolé et se cacha entre ses frères en tremblant de peur.

-Les gars, aidez moi ! J'veux pas mourir ! Chuchota Luffy, paniqué.

-Du calme ! On va s'en sortir ! Je crois que j'en suis sûr ! Tenta de le calmer, Ace.

-Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? Fit Sabo.

-J'espère...

-Super, on est pas avancé avec ça. Soupira l'aîné.

Le vieil homme ouvrit soudainement la porte avec fracas et fit sortir en trombe de leur cachette, la fratrie terrifiée.

* * *

La soirée fut très longue pour nos trois ados et ils ne regrettèrent pas le moins du monde le moment d'aller se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que les trois frères dormaient profondément dans leur chambre, un bruit assourdissant vint perturber le sommeil de Sabo.

Il mit plusieurs instants à immerger de son rêve et se redressa légèrement sur le lit.

-Ace ? Luffy ? Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Marmonna-t'il, encore légèrement dans les vapes.

Les deux bruns endormis ne lui répondirent évidemment pas. Ils préféraient rester chacun dans leur coin, chacun dans leur bulle.

Tout à coup, le bruit reprit de plus belle, Sabo sursauta et se dressa d'un bond sur le lit.

-Ace ! Luffy ! Réveillez vous ! Y'a un truc pas normal dans l'appartement ! Déglutit-il en secouant Luffy

-Viande...manger...

Murmura le cadet endormi.

-P'tain Luffy ! C'est pas le moment de penser à la bouffe ! Y'a quelqu'un dans la maison ! Ace ! Debout ! Paniqua-t'il en secouant l'aîné.

-...Mélina...

-Non j'suis pas ta meuf ! J'suis ton frère crétin ! S'énerva-t'il en le secouant plus fortement.

Ne parvenant pas à réveiller ses frères, Sabo décida d'affronter sa peur.

Il se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit en tremblant légèrement de peur.

-UN ENNEMI EN APPROCHE ! FEU !

Sans qu'il réussisse à comprendre quoi que ce soit, Sabo atterrit au sol, assomé par une masse inconnue.

* * *

Longtemps plus tard, il finit par revenir à lui, légèrement sonné.

Il constata un énorme vacarme incompréhensible autour de lui.

-ABATTEZ LES !

-AHHHHH !

Garp poursuivait sans relâche les deux frères D, les menaçant de sa...canne.

-Tirez soldats ! Aux armes ! Hurla le papi paranoïaque en courant après les deux bruns.

-Saboooo ! A l'aide ! Il est devenu encore plus taré que d'habitude ! Hurla à l'agonie, le cadet.

-Mais il est malade ce vieux ! Fit Ace en baissant la tête, évitant de justesse un coup de canne derrière le crâne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Marmonna Sabo à lui même.

Garp arrêta brusquement sa course et s'agenouilla en dessous de la table du salon.

-Baissez vous compatriotes ! L'ennemi attaque ! Déclara-t'il, l'esprit complètement à l'ouest.

Ace et Luffy en profitèrent pour stopper leur course et reprendre leur souffle.

-L'ennemi a baissé sa garde ! C'est le moment ! Chargez ! Reprit soudainement le grand père.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour..

De son coté, Sabo observait la scène, le regard perdu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous bordel ?! Viens nous aidez au lieu de rester planter là sans rien faire ! Rétorqua Ace en tirant son petit frère par le bras.

-Argh ! J'en peux plus ! Gémit Luffy en tirant la langue.

-Dépêche Luffy ! Tu vas te faire tuer sinon !

-Que quelqu'un m'expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer ! Fit Sabo, perturbé.

-Je sais pas ! Il a débarqué en hurlant dans la chambre et à commencer à nous poursuivre en proclamant des phrases de guerre ! Répondit Ace en sautant par dessus le canapé.

Sabo eut un déclic dans sa tête et accourut dans la chambre.

-Eh oh ! Tu fous quoi là ?! Ragea Ace.

-Attends ! Je crois avoir un livre sur les symptômes paranoïaques.

-Mais on s'en tape de ton bouquin ! Viens nous aider ! Enragèrent les deux D.

Sabo ignora leur remarqué et se mit à fouiller dans la pile de livre rangés en vrac dans l'étagère.

-SABOOOOOOO ! A L'AIDE !

-J'te préviens Sab', si tu ramènes pas tout de suite ta fraise, j'te décapite après qu'on se soit débarrasser du vieux !

-Deux minutes !

-Mais on a pas le temps abruti !

-Oh je sais !

-Quoi, tu sais ?!

-À mon avis, ça doit être une maladie qui lui fait revivre durant la nuit, les souvenirs de son enfance !

-MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

Sabo remballa le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?! Demanda Ace en voyant son frère revenir avec un objet dans la main.

Sabo l'ignora et s'approcha doucement de Garp.

-Hé ! T'es fou ou quoi Sab' ?! S'offusqua Luffy.

Il ne lui répondit pas et sauta d'un bond derrière le vieillard en l'assommant d'un coup de poêle sur la tête.

Ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol et ne se releva pas.

Ace et Luffy stoppèrent enfin leur course, au bord de l'épuisement total.

-Ah, merci Sabo ! Remercia Luffy en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Ace.

-Oh ça va hein ! J'aurais très bien pu vous laissez là sans rien faire ! Se défendit le blond.

-Bon bref, c'est pas grave. Plus important, on le met où lui ? Fit Ace en désignant du doigt le cadavre du grand père.

-On l'enterre ! Proposa Luffy.

-Non ! Assassin va ! Refusa Sabo.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça...Murmura Ace.

-Peut importe, faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Fit le blond.

-Je veux bien mais, comment ?

-Euh..., tu l'fous dans l'escalier ?

-Imagine que quelqu'un nous vois ! Riposta l'aîné.

-Bon bah euh, par la fenêtre ? Fit Luffy.

-Ah oui bien sûr ! Encore plus discret...

-Dans l'frigo !

-Arrête avec tes idées à la con Lu' !

-Parce que t'as mieux toi p'têt ?

-C'est à dire que...

-Ou dans l'congélo..

-C'est la même chose triple idiot ! S'énerva Sabo

-Ah non, c'est pas pareil ! C'est plus grand ! Rétorqua Ace.

-Tu l'défends maint'nant ?

-On va pas passer trois heures à débattre pour savoir où le mettre !

Sabo hésita quelques instants et finit par céder.

-Bon ok ! Va pour l'congélateur mais on l'éteint avant de mettre le vieux d'dans.

-Pourquoi ? C'est plus drôle allumé ! Protesta Luffy.

-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on devienne des mecs recherchés par la police parce qu'on a tuer papi !

-Ironie du sort, il est de la police...

-Roh, t'es pas drôle Sab' ! Riposta Luffy.

-C'est vrai quoi ! On peut bien rigoler un peu non ? Bouda le jeune brun.

-Mort par congélation, tu connais ?

-Oui, mais il est immortelle de toute façon ce vieux...Soupira Ace.

-Je sais bien qu'il nous en fait baver mais qui va payer le loyer ?

-Ah c'est pas con ça..., j'y avais pas pensé. Bon ok ! On l'allume pas mais dépêchons nous avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Décida Ace.

Les trois frères emmenèrent le vieux gisant à terre en le tirant à même le sol, dans la réserve.

-Bon, qui m'aide à le porter pour le mettre dedans ? Demanda Sabo en ouvrant le congélateur et en le débranchant en prenant soin de vider tout le contenu avant bien sûr.

Vent total...

-Allez, s'il vous plaît ! Comment voulez vous que j'y arrive tout seul ! Insista Sabo.

Les deux frères crevés par ces récents événements acceptèrent tout de même sous les menaces consécutives du blond.

Ils parvinrent à leur fin une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Sabo prit soin de ranger la nourriture dans le frigo et rejoignit ses frères dans la chambre.

-Y'est quelle heure les mecs ? Bailla Sabo.

-Trois heures trente du mat...Murmura Ace, fatigué.

-Putain, on est quel jour demain ? Marmonna Luffy, les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Lundi...Souffla Sabo.

-Ah, super...

-Qui est pour ne pas aller en cours ?

Trois bras se levèrent faiblement à l'unisson.

-Bon bah, c'est parfait alors...

La fratrie se laissa tomber dans le lit en gémissant de fatigue.

-N'empêche, c'est bizarre, le vieux n'était pas parti. Il nous avait pourtant dit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ici, étrange. Constata Sabo.

Il se prit néanmoins un vent littéral par les deux bruns, déja endormis.

Sabo leur sourit tendrement, rabattit la couette sur eux et se blottit entre ses frères pour s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

* * *

POV Luffy

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose d'important.

J'étais tranquillement assis sur un bateau de croisière luxueux. Je regardais le coucher de soleil avec Margot, blottie dans mes bras.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Me répondit-elle, en me souriant tendrement.

Je me plaçai devant elle et pris doucement ses mains. Elle rougit face à mon action.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais m'épou...

-NONN ! ACEE ! LUFFY !

* * *

Sans que je comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, je me retrouvai écrasé à terre dans ma...chambre ? Quoi ?! C'était juste un rêve ?! Putain, c'est pas vrai !

-Argh ! Sab' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Tu viens de foutre en l'air ma demande en mariage espèce de con ! M'offusquai-je en tentant de me décoincer.

-Une demande en mariage ? J'croyais que tu voulais jamais te marier ! Riposta-t'il en se levant.

-Ou, bah désolé mais là, t'es carrément tomber au mauvais moment ! Et puis, c'était qu'un rêve ! Balbutiai-je, vexé.

-Bah si c'était qu'un rêve, c'est pas grave !

-Si ! Tu viens de briser ma joie !

-Roh la la, c'est bon ! Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Gnn...Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Marmonna Ace, au dessus de nous.

-Rien ! Rendors toi, toi ! Souffla Sabo.

-Ah, bon d'accord...

-Non, non, non ! Reste avec nous, Ace ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Gémis-je

-Ah bon, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'as besoin d'un mec qui sait même pas jouer au triangle ? Fit Sabo en remontant sur le lit.

-J't'emmerde Sab'...Riposta la voix endormie d'Ace, au dessus de nous.

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me réconforte avant que l'aut' blond me fasse tomber en dépression...

-C'est quoi cette répartie d'gamin ? Se moqua Ace en passant sa tête sur le côté du lit, là où l'autre con m'avait fait tomber.

-Vous êtes pas gentils euuh !

-Roh, c'est bon ! Arrête ton cinéma ! T'as quel âge sérieux ?! Allez, viens dormir !

Je me remis sous les draps en marmonnant des injures contre eux.

-Dis Sab' ? Murmurai-je me tournant vers lui.

-Hm-mh ?

-Pourquoi t'as crier mon nom et celui d'Ace avant d'me jarter du lit ?

-Ah, ça ! Euh, t'inquiètes rien d'important. Bégaya-t'il.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné mais Ace ne voulut pas laisser passer cette excuse et lui sauta dessus.

-Dis le où j'te massacre la tête ! Menaça-t'il en l'attrapant par le cou.

-Argh ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'vais l'dire ! Suffoqua t'il, asphyxié.

-J'ai pas tout saisi...T'as rêvé de nos morts ? Fit Ace en penchant la tête à droite.

-Oui...

-Ça m'fais penser qu'une fois, j'ai rêvé qu'on m'a menacer de vous décapiter ! Avouai-je.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ? S'irrita Ace.

-Shishishi ! Non ! Mais tant que c'est pas la réalité, je m'en fous !

-Sympa, pour un mariage, tu chiales et pour la mort de tes frères, tu t'marres... Constata Sabo.

-Mais non ! C'est pas c'que j'ai dis idiot !

-Bah, on dirait pourtant...

-Grr...

-Allez, arrête de râler et dors. Ordonna Ace en se tournant sur le côté.

-C'est pas une raison pour me faire la gueule vous savez...

-La ferme. Soufflèrent mes aînés, tournés chacun vers un mur.

Je gonflai les joues et me tournai sur le ventre en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

-J'te préviens Sab', si j'arrive pas à me retrouver dans mon rêve pile là où tu l'as stoppé, j'te décapite avant même que Zoro ne prenne conscience de ma situation amoureuse !

-Ouais, c'est ça, tais toi.

Je soupirai, somnolai longuement dans cette position et m'endormit complètement une fois ma tête tournée sur le côté et mes bras enfouis sous mon oreiller.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Margot

Je longeai les allées du couloir, Luffy à mes côtés. Il me parlait mais je ne l'écoutait pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Oi ! Margot ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Fit Luffy en remarquant que je fixais le sol depuis un bon moment.

-Oh...euh, désolée, j'suis perdue dans mes pensées. Balbutiai-je en relevant la tête.

Il crispa sa mine.

-T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es ailleurs en ce moment.

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

-Sur qui ?

-Je n'sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose...

Marmonnai-je en poussant la porte du réfectoire.

Je passai au self et m'assis à une table vide, Luffy me rejoignit,

-J'dis ça, j'dis rien mais t'as des mauvais pressentiments à chaque fois qu'il y a une éval et t'as toujours des bonnes notes. Rétorqua-t'il en croquant dans son burger.

-Non, mais là, je sens vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose de pas normal...

-Si tu l'dis...

Luffy ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien lui. Sauf quand son grand père venait chez lui le soir. Alors là...

-Dis, tu peux m'parler du mec qui t'emmerde ? Tu sais, celui que tu m'as dis par message. Reprit-il en me regardant.

Je déglutis légèrement. J'avais tout sauf envie de parler de lui...

-...

Je n'osai pas lui répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de l'embarquer dans mes histoires.

-S'il te plaît, j'préfèrerais t'en parler plus tard...Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Je t'en prie, dis le moi maintenant. Fuir ne servira à rien...

-Merci, je sais bien que t'es vraiment entêté par moment mais bon. C'est pas quelque chose à dire à tout les toits.

-T'insinues que je serais capable de cafter ?!

-Non, mais on est pas tout seul ici.

Il souffla et pris son verre d'eau.

-Grouille de finir de manger alors. J'ai envie de savoir..

Il était vraiment têtu. Jamais il n'aller me lâcher avec ça..

Nous sortîmes du réfectoire et il m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la cour.

Il s'adossa au mur et croisa ses bras sur son torse, attendant des explications.

Je soupirai et lui avouai la vérité.

-En début de cinquième, je suis sortie avec un mec dont j'étais amoureuse depuis quelques temps. Nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre au coin de ma rue.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la personne qu'il embrassait. Elle avait filé en me voyant. J'ai alors giflé mon mec. Ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Il est partit en hurlant de se venger de moi. Je lui aurais fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi. J'me demande si c'est seulement à cause de la gife...Et depuis, il ne cesse de m'harceler par message.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le bloque pas ?

-...Au fond de moi, j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui même si il m'a trompé. J'aimerais le faire mais je n'en ai pas la force..

Il soupira et me fixa.

-Passe ton portable...

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Passe le j'te dis, fais moi confiance...

Je sortis alors l'appareil de ma poche et lui tendit.

Je remarquai qu'il faisait une mine étrange en le bloquant mais il ne dit rien et me le rendit quelques instants plus tard.

-Tiens, une bonne chose de faite. Il te fera plus chier...

-...

-Et si il a rien voulu te dire, c'est peut être simplement parce qu'il n'avait simplement jamais eu aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Il voulait sans doute juste te faire du mal...

-Je n'sais pas. Ce qui est sur, c'est que si il voit que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

-Il te l'a bien fait lui ! De plus, tu ne sors plus avec ! Alors tu t'en fous !

-Peut être, mais ce mec..

Il me plaqua au mur et je rougis légèrement.

-Lu'...

-Tais toi. Arrête de te faire du mal pour lui ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Si il se rapproche de toi, j't'assure qu'il va l'sentir passer mon poing.

J'hochai la tête tristement.

-Reste avec ceux qui t'aiment et qui te veulent du bien. Le reste, tu t'en fous. T'as l'droit d'mener ta vie comme tu veux. Personne ne doit décider de qui tu dois aimer où non. Alors dis moi juste, avec qui tu veux rester maintenant ?

Je sautai dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avec toi Luffy ! Je t'aime...Murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Me chuchota-t'il à l'oreille.

Il sortit de mon étreinte et m'enlaça dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre que toi. Reprit-il en me souriant.

Il rapprocha son visage au mien. Je me laissai faire et il m'embrassa langoureusement.

Une sensation de bien être s'empara de tout mon être. Je n'avais jamais ressentie de pareils émotions.

Je glissai ma main dans ses doux cheveux bruns.

Je me sentais bien à ses côtés...

Il m'embrassa longuement et stoppa peu à peu son action en me souriant, les joues légèrement rosées.

-Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. On risquerait de nous voir...Fit-il en m'entraînant par le bras.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, encore sous le charme.

* * *

-Sachant que le volume d'une boule se calcule par la formule pi r carré, sa circonférence est donc de..

Je faisais tourner mon bic entre les doigts. Je me sentais nerveuse. Pourquoi ? Pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure...

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Luffy, assit à côté de moi. Il tentait de comprendre ce que disait le prof mais vu sa tête, je pensai que j'allais devoir l'emmener au C.D.I le lendemain...

Encore...

Et puis on toqua à la porte. Le directeur entra et les élèves se levèrent à l'unisson.

-Bien, rasseyez vous...Ordonna-t'il.

L'ordre fut immédiatement exécuté et il commença son discours.

-Je viens vous apprendre que deux nouveaux élèves se joindront à vous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez entrez. Fit-il en regardant vers l'entrée de la salle.

Je lâchai mon crayon à terre en les voyants. Je sentis mon cœur battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine et mes mains tremblaient.

Je devais sans doute rêver...

Il me regardait, je le regardais.

Je savais bien que j'avais de quoi m'en faire...

A suivre ❤️


	13. Chapter 12

POV Margot

Je jetai un regard discret à Luffy à côté de moi. Il avait l'air sous le choc lui aussi.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, Trafalgar . D . Water Law et Eutass Kidd étudieront parmi vous. J'espère que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit au sein de votre classe.

Le directeur s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons avec nous.

J'avais réellement envie de m'enfuir d'ici.

-Bien, asseyez vous là où il reste des places...Soupira le professeur, apparemment énervé de devoir s'occuper de deux élèves supplémentaires.

C'est là que je bénis le ciel d'être avec Luffy...

Cependant, il restait une place à la table d'à coté mais je fus sauvée par le gong.

Je rangeai vite fait mes affaires dans mon sac. Je ne voulais pas rester ici plus longtemps.

-Margot, m'attends pas. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler. Je te rejoindrais après.

J'hésitai un instant, hochai finalement la tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Mais restant de naturelle méfiante, je me cachai derrière le mur et l'attendit.

Luffy sortit quelques instants plus tard avec Law et Kidd derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le couloir des casiers. En passant, Luffy me donna un petit papier discrètement et me fit un clin d'oeil sous les yeux des deux tirants. Bon sang, qu'est-c'qu'il fichait à la fin ?!

-Oï ! Avance ! Ordonna Kidd en forçant Luffy à marcher.

J'avais réellement envie de les tabasser. Qu'est-c'qui leur prenait de parler à Luffy comme ça ?!

Néanmoins, Luffy me fit signe de ne pas intervenir et les obéis sans se rebeller.

Je me forçai alors à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je détestai ça mais de toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas que je lui attire plus d'ennuis qu'il n'avait déjà l'air d'en avoir.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, je dépliai le papier et lus ce qu'il avait noté dessus.

"J'ai un compte à régler avec Law et Kidd, désolé. Attends moi juste dans l'abri bus devant le lycée. Dis au prof que je suis malade et que je ne peux pas retourner en cours pour la dernière heure. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard, promis."

Je repliai le papier et le rangeai dans ma poche.

-Luffy...Fais attention à toi, je t'en pris...

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Luffy

Kidd me fit valser à l'autre bout de la salle et mon dos se heurta au radiateur avec fracas.

Je grimaçai de douleur. Law m'empoigna violemment par le col et me plaqua au sol, m'emprisonnant de ses bras de fer, m'obligeant à rester à terre.

-Reste ici sale lâcheur ! On a à parler ! Cria Law, enragé.

-J'peux savoir qu'est-c'que vous foutez ici bordel ?! Suffoquai-je.

Je n'eus comme réponse qu'un énorme coup de poing à mon visage de la part de Law.

Je crachai du sang, souffrant.

-Est-ce qu'on t'as autorisé à parler que j'sache ?! Nan ! Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu réponds d'abord à nos questions ! Ragea Kidd.

-On peut savoir pourquoi t'as laissé tomber l'groupe ?! Reprit Law.

-...

-Réponds moi Luffy ! J't'ai posé une question ! Pourquoi tu viens plus aux répèts ?! Hein ?! Tu veux nous oublier ?! Laisser tomber l'groupe ?! Faire d'la guitare c'était ta passion ! On avait un rêve ! Et toi, tu nous as tourné le dos du jour au lendemain sans rien nous dire ! Connard !

Je me repris un coup de poing supplémentaire à mon autre joue.

-LA FERME ! Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Je me relevai et lui agrippai le cou.

-Toi...Est-c'que j'dois t'lister tout c'que tu m'as fais ?! Depuis le début du collège, vous m'avez traité comme un vulgaire chien ! Et moi comme un con, je remarquais rien et je continuais à vous suivre comme si de rien n'était ! Et tu crois que j'me souviens pas de la boite de nuit ?! J'ai changé Law ! J'suis plus le gamin sans défense que vous aviez connu ! C'est pas à vous d'décider c'que j'dois faire ! J'tire un trait sur ma vie d'avant ! Et j'ai pas besoin d'vous pour poursuivre ! J'ai d'autre personne sur qui compter maintenant et c'est sûrement pas vous qui m'empêcherez d'faire c'que j'veux !

Je les fixai d'un regard noir et des veines

commençaient à apparaitre sur le front de Law.

-Des personnes tu dis ?...Si tu veux parler de la meuf qui était â côté de toi en maths, tu rêves un peu trop mon pauvre...

Mon coeur commença à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

-Comment tu sais que j'la connais ?

-C'est ma p'tite amie...

Je baissai le regard, les paroles de Margot tournantes en boucles dans ma tête.

Je serrai alors les poings plus fermement et Law décrocha un léger sourire.

-Alors ? Tu viens de te rendre compte qu'elle te trompe ? Elle m'appartient, c'est ma petite amie à moi et à personne d'autre...

Fou de rage, je sautai sur lui et le plaquai au sol.

A vrai dire, je savais déjà que c'était lui qui l'avait harcelé. Je l'avais vu tout à l'heure lorsque que j'avais bloqué le numéro. J'avais reconnu que c'était le sien.

Mais pas question de lui dire. Il allait s'en prendre à elle après...

-Alors c'est toi le mec qui l'harcèle depuis le moment où elle t'a surpris en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ?!

-Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait ! Dire que j'lui ai pourtant fait promettre de n'en parler à personne...Kidd !

Merde...Fallait toujours que j'en dises trop...

Kidd, qui était resté sur le côté depuis le début de la discussion, se dirigea vers la sortie...

Je sautai sur lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Laissez la tranquille ! Vous avez pas intérêt à vous approchez d'elle bande d'enfoirés !

-Sinon quoi ? Sourit Kidd en me faisant un regard de mort.

Je sentis Law s'approcher de nous.

-Jamais t'aurais dû baisser ta garde ! Deux contre un, tu crois vraiment qu'tu fais l'poids ?!

Je sentis une ruée de coups me frappant de par en par mais je n'y prêtai pas d'attention. Quitte à me briser des côtes si il le fallait, tant qu'il n'allait pas à sa poursuite, alors tout allait bien.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Margot

Cela faisait dix minutes que les cours étaient terminés. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Luffy. Il m'avait pourtant donné rendez-vous à l'abris bus après les cours.

Mais je vis soudainement une foule d'élèves devant la grille.

Je me dirigeai alors vers eux et m'incrustai à l'intérieur de la foule.

-Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je, à une fille à côté de moi.

-C'est un mec qui est sorti blessé du bâtiment, on sait pas c'qui s'est passé...Me répondit-elle en essayant de se rapprocher pour mieux voir la scène.

Je fus pris d'un élan de panique et bousculai tout le monde. Pas ça...Putain...

Mais je découvris malheureusement Luffy. Il était agenouillé, du sang coulait en abondance de ses plaies béantes et ses habits étaient déchirés. Il suffoquait, respirait avec difficulté et son corps tout entier était recouvert d'hématomes.

J'accourus vers lui et tombai à genoux au sol, horrifiée.

-Luffy...Qu'est-c'qu'il t'es arrivé ? ...Réponds moi...Je t'en pris...Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux, n'aillant même plus la force de crier.

-Ah...Ah...C'est rien t'en fais pas...J'vais bien...Haleta-t'il, les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Non ça n'va pas ! Ne fais pas semblant Luffy ! Il faut te soigner ! Que quelqu'un...

-Non ! Hors de question ! Ne faites rien ! Hurla-t'il à l'attention de tous.

-Mais Lu' ! On peut pas te laisser comme ça ! Répliquai-je.

-Si ! Aide moi juste à m'assoir sur un banc ! J'vais appeler mes frères !

-Dans ce cas, je reste avec toi ! Je ne te laisserais en aucun cas tout seul !

Je l'aidai à se relever et à traverser la route, les autres élèves repartirent dans d'autres directions en se marmonnant des paroles entre eux.

Je le fis s'assoir doucement sur le banc de l'abris-bus et il me remercia d'un léger sourire.

-S'il te plait, prend mon tél dans mon sac et appelle Ace ou Sabo. Ce sont mes frères...Ils viendront me chercher. Fit-il en manquant de s'évanouir.

Je le regardai d'un air inquiet, hochai rapidement la tête et m'exécutai.

-Luffy, tiens bon. Ça va aller. Dis-je, en attrapant l'appareil.

Et puis je le vis tomber en avant. Je l'empêchai aussitôt de percuter le sol.

-Luffy ! Luffy ! Réponds moi ! Luffy !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais auprès de Luffy et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé...

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Me confia Sabo.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez moi rester auprès de lui...Je me sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé et j'aimerais rester avec lui le temps de sa guérison. Murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je veux bien, mais et tes parents ?

-Je leur dirais que je reste chez une amie. C'est pas grave. Mais je vous en pris, permettez moi de rester avec lui. Suppliai-je.

-Si tu veux. De toute manière, Ace ne sera pas là avant demain matin. Préviens moi si il se réveille.

-Pas de problème, mais j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, il a déjà surmonter à pire. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en repartant dans la cuisine.

Je lui souris et jetai un coup d'œil discret à Luffy.

Il portait de nombreux bandages sur les plaies que Sabo venait de finir de soigner. Son frère avait affirmer qu'il avait juste besoin de repos et que tout allait bien se passer.

Je passai doucement ma main dans les cheveux de Luffy. Je m'en voulais. Si j'étais restée à ses côtés, les choses se seraient peut être passées différemment...Ou peut être pas en fait...

Je restai à ses côtés un long moment. Il était déjà à présent deux heures du matin et Luffy n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie.

Je soupirai. J'avais envie de dormir mais il en était hors de question. Je voulais veiller sur Luffy. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose en plus de ces douleurs déjà existantes, je n'allais jamais me le pardonner.

Quatre heures du matin. Luffy n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'en voulais. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser s'en aller seul avec Law et Kidd. Certes je n'aurais pas servi à grand chose mais si ils avaient tabassé Lu' pour les raisons auquel je pensais, je n'y étais pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

Je pris doucement la main de Luffy alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur ma joue.

-S'il te plait...Reviens à toi...Je t'en pris...Murmurai-je, faiblement.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front avant de m'agenouiller de nouveau près de lui.

J'allais bientôt perdre espoir quand j'entendis un faible gémissement à côté de moi.

Je relevai brusquement la tête et vis Luffy se redresser sur le lit, la main sur son crâne.

-Luffy !

Je sautai dans ses bras et le serrai contre moi.

-J'ai eu si peur ! J'suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois réveiller...Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Aie...Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es ici ? Marmonna-t'il, encore sonné.

-Tu t'en souviens pas ? T'as fais un malaise après être sortit du lycée. Chuchotai-je en retirant mon emprise.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...Fit-il, tête baissée.

-Luffy...S'il te plaît, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Rien d'important, juste une baston entre mec.

-Arrête de mentir ! Pourquoi tu veux jamais me le dire quand quelque chose va mal ?!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est pour toi que j'ai peur.

-Qu'est-c'que tu veux dire ? C'est toi le blessé ici, pas moi !

-...

-Luffy, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps et dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire non ? Des choses assez importantes d'ailleurs...Murmura-t'il.

-Quoi ? Mais je...

-J'te promets de tout te dire si tu t'décides à dire c'que j'veux entendre. Tu t'en veux pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé pas vrai ?... J'suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu connais déjà ce que j'te demande. Mais j'veux juste l'entendre de ta bouche, rien de plus.

Il avait prit un air tellement sérieux quand il avait sortit cette phrase que pendant un moment, je m'étais demandée si c'était bien Luffy qui se tenait devant moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolée. En effet, c'est bien Law le mec qui m'harcelait.

Je vis Luffy s'énerver et serrer les poings.

-Et dire que j'trainais avec cet enfoiré...Grinça-t'il.

-Ne t'en veux pas pour ça Luffy. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Je sais mais en tout cas, rassure toi. Ta relation avec Law n'était pas la raison principale de cette baston.

-Peut être, mais s'en était une quand même.

-Non, si j'avais pas décidé de quitter le groupe sans rien dire, ils n'auraient jamais rappliqué au lycée. Rétorqua-t'il.

-Pourquoi t'as quitter l'groupe si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Ça faisait déjà des années que j'étais ami avec Kidd et Law, mais j'avais pas de liberté avec eux. Au moindre refus ou à la moindre protestation, j'étais un homme mort. J'pouvais pas me rebeller, j'étais bien plus faible qu'eux deux et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Law m'avait sauvé la vie. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour là qu'on s'était rencontrer. Je lui suis encore reconnaissant mais j'en ai marre d'être leur larbin. Alors j'ai décidé de couper tout les liens avec eux. Mais bon, tu peux voir où ça m'a mené tout ça.

Je n'osai plus rien dire. Luffy avait les yeux baissés au sol, le regard vide.

-Tu sais où sont mes frères ? Reprit-il subitement.

-Sabo est dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand à Ace, ton frère m'a dit qu'il s'absentait pour la soirée.

-Ah, d'accord...

-Je vais prévenir Sabo que tu es réveillés. Souris-je, en levant du lit

Il me rattrapa le bras, voulant m'en empêcher.

-Laisse le se reposer. Ça ne sert à rien, je vais me rendormir de toute manière. Il verra bien demain que je suis en bonne santé.

J'hochai la tête, il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime...Murmura-t'il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Il me regarda en souriant et rougis légèrement.

Je le regardai de la même manière. Il était vraiment adorable.

Mais je vis qu'il commençait à se fatiguer et ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

-Luffy, tu devrais te rendormir...Tu as besoin de te reposer après ce qu'il s'est passé. Conseillai-je.

-Mais et toi alors ?

-Je veillerai sur toi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester éveillée toute la nuit ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-c'que j'pourrais faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Il me plaqua subitement contre lui. Je poussai un petit cri de stupéfaction mais il posa doucement son doigt sur mes lèvres, me faisant taire instantanément.

Cependant, j'effaçai rapidement le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur mon visage et m'écartai légèrement de lui.

-Lu'...J'peux pas, j'me sens pas encore prête pour ça. Il est encore trop tôt pour moi. Balbutiai-je, écarlate.

-? De quoi tu parles ?

-Hein ? Mais tu voulais pas...

-Tu sais, c'est pas parc'qu'on sort ensemble que j'pense qu'à ça tout de suite...

-Je sais bien mais...

-Alors si tu l'sais, endors toi et arrête de t'inquiéter pour ce qui ne va pas t'arriver.

-Mais...

-Calme toi, tu me fais confiance oui ou non ?

-Oui bien sûr mais je...

-Arrête avec tes mais ! On dirait que t'as qu'ce mot à la bouche !

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre la mienne.

-Ne pense à ça et endors toi. Laisse toi aller.

Je l'écoutai alors. Tant qu'il était à mes côtés, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Je fermai doucement les yeux et m'endormis contre lui.

Fin du POV

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?! C'est déjà l'matin ?! S'affola Sabo, qui venait de tomber à terre sous l'effet du cri strident.

-Sabo ! Comment t'as pu laisser passer ça ?! Hurla Ace, qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

-Hein ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Ace ? Marmonna-t'il, l'esprit encore embrumé.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu m'expliques comment cette meuf a atterrit dans l'lit ?! Qui plus est dans les bras de Luffy ?!

Sabo le rejoignit alors en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est-c'que tu racontes ?! C'est...?!

-C'est ?! Qui ?!

-Euh...La meuf de Luffy...Mais je comprends pas ce qu'elle fiche dans l'lit...

-Déjà, comment elle est arrivée là ?

-Ça, c'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterais en détails plus tard.

-Et pourquoi tu les as laissé à deux crétins ?! C'est bien sa meuf non ?

-J't'ai dis que c'était compliqué et que j't'en parlerais plus tard ! Je pense que les réveiller serait déjà pas mal tu crois pas ?

-C'est sûr que de ce point de vue là...

Ace s'approcha doucement de Luffy et le secoua légèrement.

-Oï ! P'tit frère...Réveille toi...

Luffy gémit doucement et leva légèrement la tête, encore à moitié endormi.

-Oh..., salut Ace...Marmonna-t'il en se frottant les yeux.

-Hum-hum...

-...Quoi...?

-Tu crois pas que t'as quelques explications à fournir toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-N'me prends pas pour un con.

Luffy eut un léger déclic dans sa tête et tourna son regard de l'autre côté du lit.

Il vit sa petite amie, endormie près de lui, l'air appaisé.

-Euh...C'est pas c'que tu crois d'abord ! Bégaya-t'il.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça...

-Luffy ?...Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?...Pourquoi y'a autant de boucan ? Marmonna-elle, encore endormie, en se redressant sur le lit.

Elle prit petit à petit conscience de la situation et rougit de honte.

Elle baissa le regard, n'osant pas les regarder en face.

-Je crois que vous avez des explications à me fournir tout les deux. Dit froidement, Ace.

Il se retourna vivement vers son second frère.

-Sab', tu m'expliques ?

-C'est pas ma faute si elle est allée se coller à lui pendant la nuit ! Rétorqua Sabo.

-Déjà, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'elle fait chez nous ! S'énerva Ace.

-C'est une longue histoire...Soupira le blond.

-J'veux pas l'savoir ! Ça me dit pas comment elle a pu atterrir dans le lit avec notre petit frère dans ses bras ! Répéta-t'il.

-Déjà, t'as pas à l'engueuler ! C'est moi qui lui ait dit de venir avec moi ! J'ai eu un problème au lycée et elle a veillée sur moi ! C'est tout ! Protesta Luffy.

-Ah oui en effet, elle a bieeeenn veillé sur toi ! Je confirme !

-Arrête Ace, c'est pas c'que tu crois !

-Au contraire, je sais c'que j'pense et elle a vite intérêt à déguerpir de cet appartement si elle ne veut pas que j'en parle à ses parents !

-S'il te plait Ace, écoute moi avant de mettre tout sur son dos !

-Tu m'obéis et tu te prépares à la conduire chez elle !

Luffy soupira et se leva du lit en murmurant un bref "désolé" à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

* * *

Luffy rentra à l'appartement, tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, en claquant la porte de son pied derrière lui.

-J'crois qu'on a à parler, Luffy. Fit Ace, les bras croisés, en se tenant devant lui.

-À quoi ça sert ? Tu me crois jamais de toute manière...

-Est-c'que j't'ai demandé d'parler ?! Non ! Alors pour l'moment, tu m'écoutes et tu réponds à mes questions !

-Qu'est-c'que j'disais...Murmura-t'il, à lui même.

-J't'ai pas demandé de parler pour le moment !

-Tss...

-Déjà, première chose, pourquoi cette fille était dans l'appart ? Reprit Ace en tentant de garder son calme.

-J'ai eu un problème au lycée avec des types, juste avant la fin des cours. Je lui avais demandé de m'attendre à la grille. J'l'ai rejoint après avoir régler mes comptes mais j'étais blessé. Je lui ai demandé d'appeler Sabo sauf qu'après, je me suis évanouie et quand j'me suis réveiller, elle était à côté de moi, dans la chambre.

-J't'ai pas demandé comment t'es revenus à la maison, j't'ai demandé pourquoi elle est restés à l'appart ! Elle aurait très bien pu te laisser avec Sabo et repartir chez elle ! S'énerva-t'il subitement.

-J'étais évanouie, comment tu voulais que j'le sache ?!

-Mais oui, c'est ça bien sûr. Toujours une excuse !

-Tu vois, j't'avais dis que t'allais pas m'croire !

-Comment tu veux que je crois à une histoire pareil ?!

Luffy fut soudainement pris d'une colère noire et retira violemment son gilet, montrant ainsi ses différents bandages recouvrants ses plaies encore récentes.

-Et maintenant, tu m'crois ?! Eclata-t'il, les yeux rouges.

-...

-Tu vois ?! T'es tellement accrochés à tes illusions délirantes que tu t'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais blessé ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux toujours pas me croire, t'as qu'à demander à Sabo ! Il te racontera toute l'histoire ! Et toi alors, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?! Hein ?! T'étais avec Mélina ?! Si c'est l'cas, j'pense pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour me reprocher des choses qui ne se sont même pas passés !

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce en rageant pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Ace tourna les talons en soupira et partit rejoindre son second frère dans le salon.

-Sab', j'peux t'parler un instant ?

* * *

POV Luffy

...Et si Zoro m'avait vu quand j'm'étais évanoui ? Et si il avait vu Margot ? J'étais vraiment dans la merde...

Pff...Si seulement j'les avais pas suivis ces bâtards, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Et Ace et Sabo qui m'faisaient la gueule maintenant...Ace avait fait passé un interrogatoire complet à Sab'. Il savait maintenant toute l'histoire sauf ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit bien sûr.

Mais bon, quand j'lui avais dis ce qu'il s'était passé, il a pas voulu me croire alors maintenant, il avait qu'à aller se faire foutre et puis voilà. Sabo m'avait rien dis lui mais je savais qu'il me croyait pas non plus de toute manière.

En tout cas, maintenant, je n'avais plus mon portable et je n'avais pas le droit de sentir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Et la semaine qui ne faisait que commencer.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Sabo

Après une discussion riche en vulgarité et en haussements de ton avec Ace, je sortis prendre un peu l'air en dehors du centre ville près de la côte.

Cet abruti avait encore eu le culot de m'accuser à tord. Comment j'pouvais savoir qu'elle allait atterrir dans les bras de Luffy ?! Hein ?!

Je soupira et tapai dans un caillou sur le bord de la digue. Qu'est-c'que j'y pouvais moi ?! Ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme moi et rester célibataires ! Comme ça, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir d'ennuis au moins !

Je m'assis sur un banc en soufflant et regardai alors la mer, la tête appuyée sur mon coude.

-Euh...Salut...

Je tournai vivement la tête et fus pris d'un immense frisson dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Devant moi, je vis une fille ayant à peu près mon âge, me dévisageant d'un air quelque peu étonné. Elle avait l'air surprise de me voir assis à côté d'elle.

-Euh...euh...Salut...Désolé, j't'avais pas vu. Balbutiai-je, les joues rouges.

Mais elle n'eut aucunement le temps de répondre qu'un garçon arriva derrière moi et me fit dégager du banc à vivre allure en me tirant par derrière.

-Hé ! Toi là ! J'peux savoir c'que tu foutais à ma meuf ?! Me cria-t'il d'un ton extrêmement rageur.

-Argh ! Désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès j'l'avais pas vu !

-Ouais c'est ça mon cul ! Dégage d'ici avant que j't'en colle une ! Et si tu l'approches encore une fois, j'te jure que j'te ferais la peau ! Me menaça-t'il d'un regard noir.

Je déglutis face à ce garçon aux formes plutôt imposantes et fit rapidement volte face, tête baissée au sol.

Fin du POV

* * *

-Ouh là...T'as une tête à t'être pris un râteau toi...Grimaça Ace en voyant son frère déprimé revenir à l'appartement.

-Un râteau ?! Qui s'est prit un râteau ?! S'exclama brusquement Luffy en sautant du canapé.

-Non, enfin si mais...pas vraiment..Bégaya Sabo.

-J'y crois pas ?! Toi, tu t'es pris un râteau ?! Toi, le mec le plus sérieux et le moins intéressé par l'amour du monde, tu t'es pris un râteau ?! Cria Luffy, choqué.

-Attends, on parle bien du même râteau Sab' ? Douta un moment, Ace.

-En tout cas, dans les deux cas, j'te plains ! Ça fait tout aussi mal l'un que l'autre !

-La ferme Lu' ! Souffla Ace, lassé.

-T'es toujours énervé contre moi c'est ça ?

-Oui et ça ne changera pas avant encore très longtemps.

Luffy gonfla les joues alors que Sabo les regardait, toujours aussi déprimé qu'en arrivant.

-Oh, allez Sab' ! Vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu t'en es pris qu'un ! Alors qu'Ace, il s'en est déjà pris des dizaines lui !

-Je t'ai pas sonné Luffy ! S'énerva l'ainé de la fratrie.

-Ace n'est pas un bon exemple à suivre en même temps...Soupira le blond.

-Je t'ai entendu...Grinça Ace.

-Justement, c'était l'but abruti...

-...

Sabo s'écroula à cet instant sur le canapé et soupira de désespoir.

-J'suis vraiment un gros con...Souffla-t'il.

-Je confirme..

-Ta gueule Ace, t'es pas mieux !

-Au lieu de te plaindre, essais plutôt de trouver un moyen pour la retrouver.

-Pour que je me fasse trucidé encore plus par son taré de petit ami ?! Non, merci ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

-Pff...Espèce de lâche va...

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu vas te fout' de moi encore longtemps ?!

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais je vous rappelle qu'il est déjà vingt heures et que le dîner n'est toujours pas prêt et que j'ai la dalle ! Interrompit soudainement le cadet.

-On s'en fout ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis l'estomac sur patte pervers !

-Moi ?! Pervers ?! Tu t'es déjà regardés ?!

A ces mots, Luffy sauta sur son frère provoquant ainsi une nouvelle bagarre entre les frères D.

-Vous avez bientôt fini oui ?! C'est pas tout ça mais ça n'arrange pas mon problème !

-T'as qu'à te démerder tout seul ! C'est ton problème pas le mien ! S'énerva Ace

-Quelle solidarité dans cette famille...

-Commence déjà par me débarrasser de ce singe ambulant et après on verra !

-Le singe ambulant t'emmerdes !

Sabo soupira, lassé, se leva et sépara ses deux frères.

-Ça vous va comme ça ?! On peut reprendre ?!

-Je n'peux pas réfléchir quand j'ai faim ! Se défendit le cadet.

-Cet enfoiré continuera à me faire chier jusqu'à la mort si ça continue ! Grinça Ace.

Sabo soupira et se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le canapé. Ces deux frères le regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Luffy interrompit ce silence.

-Et tu continueras à m'en vouloir encore longtemps Ace ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ton erreur. Lui répondit-il, d'un ton se voulant sec.

-C'est à dire ?

-Réfléchis avec le peu de cerveau que tu as et tu comprendras.

-Mais mon cerveau ne peut pas réfléchir quand j'ai faim Ace.

-FERMEZ LA ET LAISSEZ MOI TOMBER EN DÉPRESSION TRANQUILLE ! Gémit Sabo.

-Roh toi, plains toi en silence par pitié. Souffla Ace en roulant des yeux.

-Faites à manger j'vous en supplies j'ai la dalle ! Insista le cadet.

-TAIS TOI ! Crièrent en même temps Ace et Sabo.

-Très bien, continuez à vous battre, moi j'vais bouffer ! Protesta Luffy en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Et tu vas manger quoi au juste ? L'interrompit Ace.

-C'qu'il y a, j'sais m'débrouiller.

-Ok mais t'incendies pas l'appart !

-Pas d'soucis !

-Attends, c'est bon. J'vais m'en occuper. On sait jamais. Souffla Sabo en rejoignant son petit frère dans la cuisine.

-Quand j'dis qu'on veut jamais m'faire confiance dans c'bled...Soupira Luffy.

-Des nouvelles de Marco, Ace ? Demanda le blond en ouvrant les placards.

-Il m'a donné rendez-vous demain matin à la première heure. J'peux pas y échapper. Répondit Ace, calmement.

-Dans quelle merde tu t'fourres pas en même temps ?

-C'était le seul moyen pour te ramener à la maison. Si j'avais pas accepter, qui sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait ?

-Certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nous mettre encore plus en danger en sortant avec une fille.

-J'fais c'que j'veux ! Rétorqua l'ainé.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui obéis ?!

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de retrouver les cadavres de mes frères morts, tués par un psychopathe dont la seule chose qui l'intéresse soit mon orientation bisexuelle ! Se justifia-t'il.

-Je peux comprendre mais c'est une raison supplémentaire. S'il te plait, je ne te demande qu'une chose Ace, fait attention à tout. Que ce soit à toi ou à nous.

-Oui, je sais...

-Sabooooooo ! Quand est-c'que tu m'fais à manger ?!

-Deux minutes Lu'. Soupira-t'il en se remettant aux fourneaux.

Ce fut sur cette courte discussion qu'Ace partit prendre l'air sur leur petit balcon donnant sur la capitale du Brésil. Et tout en redressant une mèche de ses cheveux corbeaux, il repensa au visage souriant de la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant.

A suivre ❤


	14. Chapter 13

POV Margot

S'échapper, fuir, courir...

Tels étaient nos seules options.

-Grouille ! Il va nous rattraper !

Je toussai en courant. La course et même le sport en général n'était pas ma matière de prédilection.

Luffy m'attrapa alors violemment par le bras et je faillis à tomber.

-Luffy ! Ralentis ! Suffoquai-je.

-Quoi ?! T'as qu'à aller plus vite ! Râla-t'il.

J'étais essoufflée, prête à tomber par terre et je ne savais pendant encore combien de temps j'allais tenir.

-Il est toujours là ? Demandai-je, avec difficulté.

-Oui ! Sinon j'te demanderais pas de te grouiller ! Réfléchis un peu !

Qu'est-c'qu'il pouvait être désagréable des fois...

-Ça va ! Tout le monde n'a pas les même capacités respiratoire que toi, môssieur ! Me défendis-je, avant de tousser à nouveau.

Il roula des yeux et accéléra sa course. Comment pouvait-il courir aussi vite ?

-Dépêche au lieu de geindre ! Il va nous rattraper ! Fit-il, d'un air légèrement agacé.

J'essayai d'accélérer un peu plus mais en vain. Rien à faire, mes membres étaient à bout.

Je m'effondrai au sol alors que j'entendais Luffy crier mon nom en faisant volte face.

-Allez, debout ! C'est pas le moment de flancher !

Je le voyais flou. J'essayais de me redresser mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable..

-Bordel ! Il arrive !

Luffy me prit dans ses bras et continua sa course en me gardant serré contre lui.

-Désolé...Luffy...Haletai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua à courir incessamment pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à arriver dans un cul de sac.

-Merde...Pesta-t'il.

Luffy se retourna vivement. J'ouvris l'un de mes yeux, il était encore là...

-Venez là que j'vous bute...

-Dégage Marco ! Fout nous la paix ! Cria Luffy en reculant d'un pas.

-J'vais faire payer à ton frère sa trahison...Il a osé me mentir...Se foutre de moi...Il a rompu notre promesse...

A ces mots, il sortit un couteau.

-Je vais lui faire payer le prix de son affront envers moi...Reprit-il.

-Tss...

Il me posa contre le mur et je levai faiblement la tête vers lui.

-Reste là et bouge pas...Fit Luffy en craquant ses doigts.

Je ne vis pas plus de la scène qui se déroulait. Je voyais mes yeux se fermer petit à petit et le peu de force qu'il me restait quittait peu à peu mon corps.

Je tombais alors à terre, impuissante et le noir suivit.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait noir et j'étais enroulée dans les bras de Luffy. Ce dernier était ensanglanté et de nombreuses plaies béantes ornaient la plupart de son corps.

-Luffy !

-Tu..es réveillées ? Grimaça-t'il en me serrant contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Bon sang qu'est-c'qu'ils t'a fais cet enfoiré ?! Tu es recouvert de sang !

-Rien de grave, ça guérira...Ne t'en fais pas...Marmonna-t'il, visiblement à bout de force.

Je le serrai dans mes bras et pleurai malgré moi.

-Oï...Arrête de chialer...Dit Luffy, d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

-Je...je peux pas...Ça fait deux fois...deux fois...que tu finis comme ça...par ma faute...Pleurai-je.

-...C'est pas d'ta faute...On a couru trop longtemps...

-Tu parles...cinq minutes ? Mais j'ai peur Lu'...Pour toi...Pour ma soeur aussi...

-Ace va la protéger, j'te promet...

-...Tu l'as éclaté...Marco ?

-Non, il s'est enfuit en jurant de revenir...

-Quel salot..

Je lâchait des larmes, Luffy me caressa le dos.

-Je dois appeler Ace...Il est en danger...Suffoqua Luffy en essayant de prendre son portable..

Je l'aidai mais il poussa un soupire quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau.

-Luffy...Qu'est-c'qu'on va faire ?

Il me serra doucement dans ses bras.

-Je sais pas...J'arrive pas à me lever...Faut que j'reste immobile..un moment..et après j'irais le voir...

-Mais il fait nuit...

-...On est trop loin de nos maisons respectives pour rentrer maintenant...On ira demain...

Je tremblai doucement de froid.

Luffy retira son sweat à capuche fourré et me l'enfila.

-Merci...Luffy...Fis-je doucement, en me blottissant dedans.

Je sentais l'odeur de Luffy dans son sweat et je rougis alors doucement.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas rester dans ce froid comme ça...Tu n'as rien pour te soigner ? Demandai-je.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai subi pire..

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Lu'...

Je me redressai doucement en restant enroulée dans son sweat.

-Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, j'ai un peu d'argent sur moi. Reste ici..

-Attends Ma...

Cela ne servait à rien de m'interpeller, j'étais déjà partie à la recherche d'une pharmacie.

* * *

Je retournai quelques temps plus tard, les bras chargés de médicaments, pansements et pommades, dans la rue où j'avais laissé Luffy patienter.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus là...

-Luffy ? T'es où ? L'interpellai-je.

Aucune réponse...Étrange...

Je commençai à avoir un peu peur...Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Putain...Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé tout seul...

Je déglutis doucement et me laissai tomber contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne m'avait quand même pas laissé tomber ?! Non, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Et puis avec son état, c'était impossible d'aller bien loin...

Si je me mettais à le chercher maintenant, il y'avait de fortes chances pour que je le retrouve rapidement.

Je me relevai, tremblante et commençai à traverser les rues sombres et étroites en essayant de rester calme et de chasser ma peur.

Je devais retrouver Lu', c'était le plus important.

Je marchai continuellement jusqu'à entendre des bruits étranges venant d'un peu partout autour de moi. De plus, j'avais l'infime impression de ne pas être seule et d'être suivis depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Je me figeai sur place en serrant les médicaments contre moi, tremblante.

-Lu...Luffy ? C'est toi...?

Je fis violemment plaquée à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

J'essayai de crier à l'aide mais une main vint plaquer ma bouche avant que j'eu le temps de l'ouvrir.

Je sentis plusieurs poings venir frapper mon visage et je fus assommé quand un des coups vint atteindre mon crâne avec violence.

Luffy...

Aide moi...

Je t'en pris...

Reviens...

* * *

Je me réveillai attaché à un poteau. Une sorte de mouchoir attaché à ma bouche m'empêchait de parler et à peine de respirer.

J'essayai de bouger mes mains mais en vain, la corde était bien trop solide.

Je tournai la tête difficilement et vit avec horreur Luffy, attaché en croix sur le mur avec des aiguilles transperçantes sa peau. Une marre de son sang figurait en dessous de lui et chaque goutte de sang qu'il laissait tomber sur la flaque la rendait plus imposante petit à petit.

Mes larmes vinrent rapidement brouillées ma vue. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je voyais.

-Elle est réveillée...

-Si tu la touche, t'auras affaire à moi...Elle n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire...Suffoqua difficilement Luffy.

-Ouah...J'ai peur...Le petit frère du démon me menace...

Il l'empoigna par le cou.

-Dire qu'Ace s'est cru plus fort que moi...Il croyait vraiment que ce que je disais n'était que des menaces en l'air...

-Il a le droit...de faire ce qu'il veut...Il a le droit...d'aimer...qui il veut..

Marco resserra plus fermement sa poigne sur son cou et Luffy grimaça de douleur.

-Pour qui tu t'prends ? Mêle toi d'tes affaires ! Ton frère, je l'aime comme un dingue. Je lui ait toujours donner ce qu'il voulait...J'ai fais tout mon possible pour être le meilleur des petits amis pour lui mais il n'en avais rien à faire...

-Tu parles ! Ace pleure tout les soirs à cause de toi ! Tu as toujours été trop possessif et tu ne lui as jamais donné aucune liberté ! Il en avais marre !

-Alors comme ça, il en a parlé ? Cet enculé...Je lui avais fais promettre de ne jamais rien dire...

Décidément, il se fout bien de ma gueule...Pour la peine, je vais te tuer immédiatement toi et ta p'tite amie de malheur...Tu devrais être content, tu vas mourir avec elle..

Il sortit un poignard de sa poche et le braqua sur Luffy.

-CRÈVE !

Non...Pas lui...Pas Luffy...

-Arrêtez !

La voix qui avait prononcer cette phrase, ou plutôt ce mot, m'était familière.

Je ne vis pas bien la scène qui était en train de se produire mais Marco atterrit brusquement dans le mur d'une façon des plus violentes.

-LUFFY !

-Putain, qu'est-c'qu'il lui a fait ?! Oï Luffy répond nous !

Je ne compris pas la situation mais j'avais un mal fou à respirer et je finis par perdre connaissance quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Je me réveillai longtemps après dans un canapé, enroulée dans une couverture chaude et douce.

Je me redressai faiblement et frottai mes yeux. Je reconnaissais cet endroit. C'était chez Lu'...

D'ailleurs, il était où ?!

Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche mais je ne vis rien.

Non ! Je voulais le voir ! M'assurer qu'il était en vie !

Je me levai du canapé en grimaçant à cause de mes blessures et m'avançai dans l'appartement en le cherchant avant de me faire subitement attrapé le bras par une personne derrière moi.

-Oï, qu'est-c'que tu fais ?! Reste allongé ! Tu as vu tes blessures ?!

Je tournai la tête et fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était que Sabo.

-Où est Luffy ? Dis-je, sans me préoccuper de sa remarque précédente.

-Il dort, laisse le se reposer...Il est gravement blessé...Me répondit Sabo

-Il...Il va s'en sortir au moins ?! Bégayai-je.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas...Allez, retourne dans le canapé.

Je consentis à l'écouter et me rassis sur le sofa, tête baissée.

-Que..Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? J'me souviens...Que je me suis évanouie...

-...Ace et moi...On est venus vous aider...

Il baissa la tête à son tour.

-On a réussi à tuer Marco...Mais...

-...Mais ?

-Ace est vraiment mal en point...Il se repose avec Luffy...Ta soeur est intervenue dans le combat...Les choses se sont compliqués...Mais ils ont réussis à s'en sortir...Ils ne voulaient pas que je les aide...Mais c'était insupportable que ce que je voyais...Ils se sacrifiaient...

-Se sacrifiaient ?!

-Non, pas comme ça mais...Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre des coups de Marco en se les prenant à la place de l'autre...

-...Et Mélina..? Elle va bien ?

-Elle est avec Ace...Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie...

Je baissai la tête. Tout ça, c'était ma faute...Si j'avais courus encore un peu plus...Peut être qu'on aurait pu éviter la catastrophe...

-Toi aussi, rendors toi, il est tard...Conseilla Sabo..

-...Je peux voir Lu' et ma soeur avant ?

Sabo secoua la tête.

-Laisse les dormir, tu le verras demain...

-D'accord...

Je me remis dans la couette.

-...Pardon...Pour ce qui est arrivé à Luffy...Avouai-je.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'y peux rien enfin ! S'offusqua Sabo.

-Si, c'est moi qui a cause de moi que Luffy a eu des problèmes avec Law et Kidd au collège. Je m'en veux terriblement...

Je laissai couler mes larmes malgré moi.

-...

-Ça fait deux fois que je le blesse..

-Oï, du calme...Ça sert à rien de pleurer...Calme toi...On va arranger toute cette histoire demain...Me fit Sabo, en me faisant taire.

Je l'écoutais, m'enfouit dans la couette à nouveau et me rendormis en pensant à Luffy.

J'espérai de tout coeur qu'il allait s'en sortir...

Fin du POV

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Sabo entendit des bruits de pas et redressa la tête.

-Ace...Qu'est-c'que tu fais ici ? Va t'recoucher...

-Hm...

Ace partit s'accouder au balcon.

-Ace ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais...

-Alors fais c'que j'te dis pour une fois...Tu t'es regardé sérieux ?

-Je suis d'accord avec ton frère ! Tu vas te recoucher tout de suite !

-Mé ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle l'empoigna par son bras et le reconduis dans la chambre.

-Eh beh...A côté, j'sais pas me faire respecter moi...Dit doucement Sabo.

Mélina plaqua Ace sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Mélina...Pardon pour tout c'qui s'est passé...Dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

Elle prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-Non...T'excuses pas...L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie...Avec moi...Que tout se soit bien finit...

-...

-Et puis, c'est moi qui t'ait demander de sortir avec moi...Alors la fautive ici, c'est moi.

-Ah non, recommence pas à tout prendre sur toi...j't'en pris...

-...

Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur lui.

-Mais je t'aime...Murmura-t'elle.

-Moi aussi...Mais c'est pas une raison pour culpabiliser...

Il l'embrassa à son tour.

-Dites, vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs s'il vous plait ? J'veux dormir moi...

Ace rougit brusquement.

-Tu dormais pas toi ?! S'offusqua-t'il

-Plus maintenant...Soupira Luffy.

-T'as qu'à aller ailleurs si t'en as si marre que ça...

-Ironie du sort, je peux plus bouger...

-Bah tais toi alors et laisse nous tranquille...

Luffy souffla et se tourna vers le mur en grimaçant à cause de ses douleurs.

Ace souris à Mélina et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle rougis pour seule réponse et caressa sa joue.

-Je suis là..Je te protégerais...toujours...Murmura-t'elle.

-Mais tout est fini...Nous sommes tranquille maintenant...

Elle se mit un peu plus contre lui en prenant soudainement un air sombre.

-Quelque chose me dit que les choses ne font que commencer en réalité...

À suivre ❤️


	15. Chapter 14

POV Margot

Après que Luffy et moi avions récupérer suite à l'incident qui s'était produit avec Marco, un autre événement assez inattendu eut lieu. Quelque chose qui aurait pu paraître plutôt banal à nos yeux allait faire de ce moment un enfer pour Luffy et moi.

Tout avait débuté ce matin là, lors d'une sortie scolaire dans un manoir abandonné...

* * *

Flash Back

-Je rêve...Se réveiller à l'aube pour aller voir un manoir pourrit et sans interêt...Bailla Luffy, un peu endormi.

-Luffy...T'as dormi sur moi durant tout le trajet du bus alors arrête de te plaindre cinq minutes s'il te plait...Rétorquai-je.

-Hmm...Ça reste d'la merde...Souffla-t'il.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que Law et Kidd ne soient pas venu, ils ne risquent pas de nous faire chier au moins. Dis-je.

-Ouais...S'tu l'dis...Marmonna-t'il.

-Luffy ? T'es sûr que tu me caches pas quelque chose hormis le fait que tu sois crevé ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Me confia-t'il, d'un air sombre.

-Bon, suivez nous et en silence. La visite va commencer. Fit le proviseur, en nous entraînant dans le manoir.

Des légendes urbaines et des rumeurs circulaient en permanence sur ce manoir et les élèves de ma classe ne cessaient d'en rajouter dans les files indiennes.

-Pff...R'garde toute cette bande de fillettes qui hurlent à la moindre araignée qu'elles croisent...J'te jure...Commenta Luffy.

Je ne répondis rien. Certes elles exagéraient mais je n'osais pas dire à Luffy que cet endroit ne me rassurait pas énormément à moi aussi.

Le proviseur nous fit avancer dans différentes salles. On voyait bien que les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus fascinés par les tableaux accrochés au mur et les décorations remplis de toiles d'araignées que les élèves.

Ce qui était tout à fait logique en soit. Des profs restaient des profs quelqu'en soit le lieu ou le moment.

On entendit au loin un bruit de porte se claquer violemment. Des cris d'effrois et des hurlements stridents se firent entendre instantanément.

-Putain ! J'imagine pas la panique le jour où y'aura la fin du monde...Fit Luffy en se couvrant les oreilles, abasourdit par les cris des mêmes fillettes que tout à l'heure.

Je ris doucement à la remarque de Luffy mais à la fois, je me demandais tout de même avec inquiétude ce qu'était ce bruit de porte...

-Calmez vous, ce n'était sans doute que le vent. Continuons la visite. Dit le proviseur

Décidément, qu'est-c'qu'ils pouvaient être froids ces professeurs...

-En fait, cette visite est plutôt amusante...Sourit doucement Luffy.

-T'as pété les plombs ou quoi ? Répliquai-je.

-Nan, c'est juste trop drôle de les voir paniquer comme ça. Rigola-t'il.

-Tss...Sadique va...Souris-je, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il rit doucement avec son plus grand sourire et la visite continua.

Mais alors que je marchai, je sentis une main s'emparer de mon bras.

Je criai d'effroi et tout le groupe, dont Luffy, se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-c'qui t'prend ? Elles t'ont contaminé ? Plaisanta-t'il.

-Luffy, c'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment sentit quelque chose s'agripper à moi ! M'écriai-je, tremblante.

-Pff, n'importe quoi...Y'a rien. T'es ridicule...Souffla-t'il.

-Je te dis qu'il y'a quelque chose qui...

-Cessez vos enfantillages à la fin ! Il n'y a rien de plus que cette classe et les professeurs dans cet endroit alors je vous prierais de faire preuve de plus de calme et de sang froid ! Dit le proviseur, d'un ton sévère.

Pff...Ils pouvaient pas la fermer eux ?!

Nous reprîmes alors la route. Luffy n'en avait strictement rien à faire du fait que j'étais aussi terrifié.

D'un autre côté, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qui avaient peur de tout. Mais je n'étais quand même pas folle...Je savais pertinemment que quelque chose m'avait agrippé.

Mais bon, il me faisait quand même pas la gueule pour ça ? Si ? Pff...Il était gamin à un point...

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder mais je ne vis que le vide, le néant, le noir.

Il était pourtant bien à côté de moi cinq secondes avant ?!

Je le cherchai du regard autour de moi. Toute la classe suivait le groupe mais pas de Luffy en vue.

Inspirer...Expirer...

J'essayai en vain de prévenir les professeurs de sa disparition mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement de m'écouter parce qu'ils pensaient que j'allais ressortir le coup de tout à l'heure.

Bordel...Luffy...T'étais où ?

Je tremblai en marchant. Qu'est-c'que j'pouvais faire ? Partir à sa recherche ? Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire autrement puisque les autres n'en avaient apparemment rien à faire de ce que j'essayais de dire depuis un quart d'heure.

Je serrai les poings, pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis discrètement du groupe pour faire machine arrière.

Luffy était plus important qu'une visite merdique dans un endroit des plus glauque.

Je le cherchai en prononçant son prénom mais rien à faire. Je n'avais jamais aucune réponse et cela amplifiait ma peur.

Mais je ne cessai pas de chercher encore et encore.

J'entendais des sons étranges, glauques et effrayants qui s'amplifiaient au plus j'avançai vers la pièce la plus sombre et la plus lointaine de tout le manoir.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que j'avais quitter le groupe. Trop à mon goût. Mais j'étais peut être proche du but alors je n'allais pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

C'était tout proche...Ce que j'entendais...

Ces bruits de couteaux, ces cris de douleurs, ces rires psychopathes...

Les larmes me remontaient rapidement. Luffy était encore la victime, cela ne faisait aucun doute, j'entendais ses cris.

Luffy...Pourquoi...Pourquoi s'en prennaient-ils tant à toi ? Cherchaient-ils tant à te tuer ? À te faire souffrir simplement à cause d'un truc aussi idiot que le fait de trahir un groupe ?

Non...Il devait y'avoir autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne m'avait pas dit.

Quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis longtemps. Voilà la vérité.

J'ouvris la porte avec difficulté et celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement horripilant.

* * *

Scène violente /!\

Lorsque je vis le spectacle devant mes yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber au sol et de vomir.

Luffy...

Je me demandais encore comment il avait pû être encore en vie...

Des plaies béantes recouvertes de sang noirâtres et des bleues devenus violets-noirs recouvraient absolument tout son corps. Mais cela n'était absolument rien à côté de cet énorme X qui éventrait tout son torse, dont sortait du liquide jaunâtre mélangé à du sang.

J'avais peur de regarder son visage. En particulier ses yeux...Si jamais ils avaient été arrachés ou sortis de leur orbites, j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas simplement vider mes tripes.

Je ne voyais de plus que l'aspect extérieur de son corps mais je n'osais pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur.

Fin de la scène /!\

* * *

Je me sentis plaquée au mur subitement. Je crachai du sang à terre et ne parvint pas à me dégager.

-Alors, c'est toi...Sa petite amie ? Fit une voix grave que je ne connaissais pas, en resserrant plus fermement sa poigne sur moi.

Je fis gicler à nouveau du sang.

La même scène se reproduisait encore et encore, indéfiniment, sans savoir la raison...Comme l'horloge, comme le temps. À la seule différence que pour le temps, à ce moment là, il était compté...

Pour la vie de Luffy...

À suivre ❤️


	16. Chapter 15

POV Margot

Impossible de me souvenir de ce qui s'était produit..

Un trou noir s'était complètement formé dans mon esprit...

Je n'avais que l'écho du prénom de Luffy, résonant dans mon esprit.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais. Je voyais juste que je me trouvais sur un banc de bois, enfermée dans une cage de fer.

On m'avait emprisonné...Super...

Je me redressai avec énormément de douleur et marchai difficilement vers les barreaux.

Je m'effondrai par terre brusquement et me claquai la tête violemment. Un bruit sourd en ressortit.

J'ouvris un de mes yeux bordé de larmes en tremblant et m'agrippai au barreau.

-Lu..ffy...Répond...moi...Parvins-je à marmonner.

J'arrivai à peine à voir. Ma vue était floue et la seule chose que je percevais devant moi n'était qu'un simple mur gris et sombre où était inscrit des tags et autres mots lugubres tels que : "Dead", "Psycho" ou encore des dessins de couteaux et de poignards ensanglantés.

J'entendis des pas venir vers moi au loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma cage. Je ne réussis pas à lever la tête pour voir qui était la personne derrière les barreaux.

-Elle est réveillée...Murmura une voix familière.

-Qu'est-c'qu'on fait d'elle ? Répondit une autre voix que j'avais déjà entendu.

-Je propose de la torturer encore un peu...Elle peut encore bouger contrairement à l'autre connard. En répondit encore une, cette fois ci non familière.

Lu'...Non...Qu'est-c'qu'ils t'avaient fais ?

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cage et m'empoignèrent violemment par le bras. Je ne pus me défendre et fus contrainte de me laisser traîner sans un mot.

J'avais les larmes qui me montaient. Je ne levais pas la tête. Non pas seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas mais aussi parce que j'avais tout sauf envi de revoir ce type qui n'avait strictement rien d'humain...

Mais c'était qui...le troisième type avec eux ?

-Ils doivent souffrir pour nous avoir salement laissés tomber pour foutre leur petite ville tranquille dans leur coin comme si de rien n'était...

J'entendais difficilement leurs paroles mais je comprenais ce qu'il allait nous faire...Luffy...J'avais absolument envi de le revoir mais comment allait-il au juste ? Le voir au bord de la mort allait être insupportable pour moi..

Je fus emmené dans une salle qui empestait le sang et dont l'air était pratiquement irrespirable.

Je fus violemment jetée au mur où du sang séché y figurait et je toussai violemment en ressentant une douleur épouvantable à mes poumons.

Law empoigna alors violemment mon menton.

-Hey bébé...Alors comme ça tu m'trompes ?

Ce bâtard...

Je ne pouvais rien répondre mais si cela avait été possible, je lui aurais à mon avis, balancé milles et une injures à la figure.

Et Luffy...

Je ne savais même pas si il était encore vivant...Quelle horreur...

Je voulais juste que tout s'arrête...Que ce soit juste un cauchemar...Rien de plus...

Malheureusement, tout cela était bien réel.

Je lâchai des larmes.

-Tu peux bien chialer...Personne ne viendra t'aider...Sale gamine...

-Dé..gage..tes sales...pattes...de sa...figure...

Luffy ! Il était en vie ! Dieu merci !

Law lâcha mon menton pour aller devant le cadavre ensanglanté de Luffy.

-D'où tu m'donnes des ordres toi ?! J't'ai demandé d'l'ouvrir ?! Nan ! Alors fermes ta gueule ! Dit-il en brandissant une scalpel sur son crâne.

-...

-Lu...ffy...Non...Pitié...Pas...

ça...

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me dégager mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais impuissante.

Law empoigna une aiguille et se rapprocha dangereusement de Luffy.

-Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu nous as fais souffrir...Je vais te tuer lentement, douloureusement...Fit Law, d'un air de psychopathe.

-Attends Law...

La voix inconnue intercepta son action.

-Laisse le moi...Il est à moi...

-...Bien...Comme tu veux...Mais n'oublie pas de me le prêter de temps en temps...Moi aussi j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui...Zoro...

-Des comptes à régler ? Se serait-il passer autre chose que je n'avais pas prévu ?

-En effet...Mais vas y, commence...C'est toi le chef ici...

Zoro s'apprêta à remplacer Law mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras.

-Hm ? Quoi ? Qu'est-c'qui a encore ?

-En fait, j'ai une idée pour le faire souffrir d'avantage...Fit Law en riant doucement.

Zoro sourit d'un air malsain.

-Vas y, dis toujours...

-Torture la devant ses yeux...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Bonne idée...Amenez moi mon fouet...Et mes autres affaires...Si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire...

De légères secondes passèrent avant que je ne sente des coups me fouetter sur mon corps violemment.

-Sale gamine ! De quel droit t'as osé t'approprier mon p'tit ami ?! Tu t'prends pour qui ?!

Je criai et hurlai de douleur pendant de longues minutes, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon...Très bien...Je pense que le moment est venu de nous amuser un peu...

-ARRÊTE ENFOIRÉ ! LA TOUCHE PAS !

J'entendais ce cri en écho. J'étais au bord du malaise...Ou de la mort...Je ne savais comment définir ce que je ressentais..

-Tiens...Tu t'énerves ?

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ZORO ! C'EST MOI LE SEUL COUPABLE ICI ! ALORS TUS MOI SI ÇA TE FAIS PLAISIR MAIS NE LUI FAIS PAS PLUS DE MAL QUE TU N'EN AS DÉJÀ FAIT !

Ce dit Zoro lui rit au nez.

-Et qu'est-c'que tu vas m'faire au juste si j'décide de pas t'écouter ? J'suis pas ton chien...

-T'as du culot pour oser dire ça alors que c'est comme ça que tu m'traites depuis que j't'ai foutu un poing parce que j'voulais pas d'toi...enculé...

-Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir tranquille ! Je suis fou de toi Luffy ! Est-c'que tu le comprends ça ?!

-Mais moi j't'aime pas et j'en ai rien a faire de ta sale gueule alors dégage !

Zoro se déplaça vers lui et le prit par le menton.

-Tu m'aimes ou tu meurs...Choisis..

-Je préfère encore crever que de traîner avec le malade qui torture celle que j'aime vraiment...

Je n'arrivai même pas à pleurer. Les mots ne me venaient pas et mon coeur basculait entre tristesse et douleur.

-Kidd...Law...Passez moi mon pistolet...

Ses deux sous-fifres s'exécutèrent et le lui donnèrent.

Zoro le prit et le braqua sur Luffy sans hésiter.

-Pendant des années, j'ai cherché à te retrouver...J'en suis venu à engager des gars d'ta classe à mon service...Pendant des années, ils t'ont manipulés pour que tu te rapproches d'eux afin que je puisse préparer mon plan tranquillement...Malheureusement, tu as commencé à te méfier petit à petit...Et j'ai dû comment dire..? Accélérer les choses...C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de Law que tu sortais avec son ex...J'ai sauté sur l'occasion...Tout ce que je voulais c'est te faire souffrir...Alors forcément, c'était une bonne affaire pour moi de l'utiliser également...rien que pour empirer ta douleur..

-...Alors le fait que Law m'est sauvé la vie alors que tu étais prêt à me violer...C'était un coup monté aussi ? Suffoqua-t'il.

-Bravo...Tu commences à comprendre dis moi..

-...

-Maintenant, crève...

J'entendis le petit clic de la gâchette de son pistolet en résonance, montrant qu'il était prêt à tiré.

-LUFFY !

Je ne parvins pas à tourner la tête pour voir qui avait crié mais j'entendis des bruits de verre se claquer au sol.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-c'que vous foutez ici vous deux ?!

-A ton avis ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait vous laissez tuer notre petit frère comme ça ?

-A...ce...Sa...bo...

-Eh ! Qu'est-c'qui foutaient les mecs qui étaient sensés garder l'entrée ?!

-Tu leur as ordonné d'aller tuer le reste de la classe pour pas qu'ils interviennent...Fit Law.

-Ouais bah, ils en mettent du temps ! R'gardez l'travail maintenant !

-Maintenant, on va vous faire regretter...De vous en être pris à eux !

Le combat fit rage entre Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Kidd et Law.

Je sentis que les menottes liée à mes mains tombèrent de ses dernières mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je ne pouvais plus bouger...

-Oï ! Tiens bon ! On va vous sortir de là !

Je me sentis porter et déposée contre Luffy.

-Lu..ffy...

-Margot...Accroche toi...Encore un peu...Quelques instants...Au moins...Je t'en pris...

Ace et Sabo attaquèrent avec violence les trois garçons.

-Toi aussi...Je t'en pris...Survis...

Ace donna le coup de grâce à Zoro en empoignant sa dague dans son coeur et nous regarda.

-Tenez bon ! On va vous soignez.

Malheureusement, je sentais mes dernières forces quitter mon corps et je voyais les moments passés avec Luffy défilés devant mes yeux.

Je sentis la main chaude de Luffy prendre faiblement la mienne..

-Si...Tu...meurs...Je veux...mourir...avec toi...Murmurai-je, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Non...Je...t'aime...S'il te plait...Reste...avec moi...

Je laissai une larme couler sur ma joue.

-Moi aussi...je t'aime...Luffy...Dis-je, dans un dernier soupir. Sans pouvoir en dire plus.

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Luffy

Elle était morte...Et je n'allais pas tardé à la rejoindre...Je voyais mes frères nous prendre dans leur bras pour aller le plus vite à l'hôpital mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

-A...ce...Sa...bo...

-Luffy ! Accroche toi petit frère ! J't'en supplies, nous laisse pas !

-Merci...Pour tout...Je vous aime...mes frères...

-LUFFY !

Fin du POV

* * *

POV Ace

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient morts...Sabo tentait tant bien que mal de me réconforter mais je sentais que lui aussi avait dû mal à tenir le coup...

Je ne mangeais plus rien et je ne dormais plus. Mon petit frère était l'une de mes dernières raisons de vivre et sans lui, je n'étais rien.

Sabo pensait sûrement la même chose que moi. Il essayait de lutter mais au fond de lui, il était tout aussi mal que moi. C'était normal après tout...

Je restai dans ses bras à pleurer comme jamais, la douleur sur la conscience...

Le regret et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver Luffy et sa petite amie à temps...

Nous avions tué leurs agresseurs mais cela n'allait pas les ramener à la vie.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant...

-Sab'...J'ai pus envie...de vivre...Tue moi...J't'en pris...Je veux mourir...Suffoquai-je..

-Non...Ne dis pas ça...J't'en pris...Me laisse pas tout seul...Ne m'abandonne pas...Réfléchis à ce que dirait Luffy si il était encore là...Il ne supporterait pas de nous voir comme ça...Alors restons fort...pour lui...

Je pleurai abondamment et incessamment.

-A quoi ça...sert..de continuer...à vivre...si l'on n'y arrive plus...

Sabo ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me serrer contre lui.

Dehors, la pluie battait son plein. Elle était le reflet de mes larmes, de celles de Sab'...

-Je n'ai pas...réussi...à tenir la promesse que je lui avais fais...Je devais...le protéger de Zoro...Je lui avais promis...assuré...qu'il ne serait plus jamais blessé..

Je pleurai encore plus. Sabo me serrait plus fermement contre lui en se mordant les lèvres, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses larmes.

Sab'...Mon dernier frère...L'un de mes dernier pilier qui ne s'était pas encore effondré...

J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Je savais pertinemment qui s'était.

Cette personne courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Je...suis désolé...Je n'ai rien pus faire...Craquai-je en serrant Mélina contre moi.

Elle pleurait plus que jamais. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui remonter ne serait-ce un peu le moral. Je n'arrivais même pas à me réconforter moi même...

Nous restions tout les trois en train de pleurer comme jamais pour la mort de nos proches. Nos larmes et nos suffocations s'accordaient avec l'orage effroyable qui avait lieu à ce moment là dans Rio de Janeiro.

La mort n'est jamais loin de nous..

Et la moindre erreur...Petite soit-elle, nous est toujours fatale...

DEAD END


End file.
